A Calculated Risk
by Arella1
Summary: (The feel of Genesis' magic buffeted gently against her. It wasn't quite comfortable-because Genesis' presence inspired a whole world of things and none of them were comfort-however, it was pleasing. Despite the fact that he always treated her as an equal, Genesis usually was the only person who could make her feel as young and small as she really was.)
1. In Which Bonds Are Formed

**AN: **Okay, soooo my muse yanked my attention away from Helix and An Unselfish Wish and forced this into life. We were hit by tornadoes recently, so I'm amazed this actually managed to be written. And, for the readers of Helix who are now throwing tomatoes at me, this story is **finished!** I'm only posting it in increments because I like to gauge my readers' reactions. There are a few things I can tweak if the majority of you demand it. However, I'm pretty satisfied with where it ended and the journey it took to get there.

This is what would happen if ShinRa was a little less evil and everyone (besides Hojo) was a touch less crazy. Oh, and if Tifa had actually decided to go after what she wanted.

I really, really, hope you all enjoy this. Please let me know.

* * *

Tifa steadied her breathing as she peered around a corner. Those idiots downstairs wouldn't let her apply for SOLDIER because she was a girl. How else was she supposed to find Cloud (a year and no word!) and pay for her college? This was stupid. She'd seen some of the applicants and scoffed. She could take them on her worst day without breaking a sweat. So, here she was, skulking around ShinRa in the hopes of finding Director Lazard and convincing him to give her a chance.

Seeing that the coast was clear, the girl slid forward only to have a hand clamp onto her shoulder. Reacting on instinct, she ducked and whirled backwards sending a palm thrust into the man's sternum. The momentum sent him stumbling back enough that she could follow with a kick to the head.

Recovering, the man tried to grab her, forcing her to spin into him and use his own power to fling him down the catwalk. Finally realizing she was facing a _large_ man with a _massive_ sword, Tifa reevaluated her plan of attack.

As the man watched in surprise, she executed two swift stomp kicks on the catwalk railing and twirled the makeshift staff into a defensive position.

"Whoa! Wait a minute, kid," he protested, holding up his hands. "I don't want to fight you. I want to know what you're doing up here."

Tifa bit her lip and watched him suspiciously. "I'm looking for Director Lazard."

"Now why would a young girl go looking for him?" An amused voice asked from behind her.

Pivoting, Tifa hurled the bar like a spear at the man's face. Though caught off guard, he managed to bat it away before it could hit. Tifa dropped and swept his legs out from under him while he was distracted. Before she could continue, the other man had grabbed her from behind and was holding her securely.

Struggling, she slammed an elbow into his kidney a moment prior to the silver haired man leveling a sword at her neck. Reluctantly, she ceased moving and then realized with horror who she had just attacked.

"G-General Sephiroth," she stuttered. "Oh, Goddess, my luck sucks so much."

He arched a brow. "If Angeal releases you, will you behave?"

Slowly, she nodded, her heart pounding from the fight and the worry crashing down on her. At best, these two SOLDIERs would toss her out. At worst, she'd be punished and she didn't relish what ShinRa could cook up to punish an adolescent female.

"Good," Angeal muttered, taking a step back and dropping his arms. "_Now_ will you tell us what you're doing up here and what the Hell you want with Lazard?"

Tifa's shoulders slumped. "I tried to apply to SOLDIER with the other recruits. I was told not to even bother since I'm a girl." She rubbed her elbow. "I was hoping I could talk to the Director and get him to make an exception."

Sephiroth lowered his sword as his face registered blatant surprise. "Why on Gaia would you want to join SOLDIER?"

The girl frowned and forced her chin and spine up defiantly. "I'm a good fighter-better than those morons downstairs, anyways-and SOLDIER posters say ShinRa will pay for college." She looked down and shrugged. "Nibelheim is a nice place, but we don't have a lot of money. I want to go to school."

Tifa knew better than to tell them she was also looking for Cloud.

Angeal's eyes softened. He could understand growing up with limited resources and trying to better oneself. "How old are you?"

"Fourteen," she answered promptly.

Sephiroth coughed and eyed the girl. She was very…developed for a fourteen year old. He felt sorry for the boys in Nibelheim.

"Very well then," he decided, "we'll take you to Lazard. You can try to change his mind."

"Really?" she asked, her face lighting up as she bounced in place. "Thank you so much!"

Angeal canted his head at the other man, but Sephiroth waved away the question. He knew very well that escorting the girl to Lazard spoke of his support and he wasn't naïve enough to think that wouldn't play a part in the director's decision. The girl didn't have to know that, though.

Silently, they made their way to the director's office, with Tifa looking at everything in awe. Butterflies erupted in her stomach as they entered the Director's office. The blonde man looked up from his desk in confusion.

"Sephiroth, Angeal? To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Angeal nodded at Tifa and rattled off a video feed. "Look at that."

Curious, Lazard turned to his computer and typed in his code to access security footage. Downloading the feed Angeal suggested, Lazard felt his jaw drop at the girl taking on both SOLDIERs. Chuckling, he glanced back at her and saw she was scuffing her toe in embarrassment. She hadn't known she'd been on film.

"All right, young lady," he managed around his amusement. "You have my attention."

Tifa clenched her fists and stepped up to his desk. "Please, I want to join SOLDIER. I'm a good fighter, I am! And I learn quickly. Zangan says I'm his best student, even."

Lazard blinked. "Zangan? No wonder your style looked so familiar," he mused. "_Why_ do you want to be in SOLDIER?"

Stuttering, she told him what she'd explained to the other two. Afterward, Lazard studied her long enough to make her lock her knees to keep from fidgeting. Finally, he sat forward in his chair and sighed. Glancing to his SOLDIERs, he nodded.

"Take her to the lab. If she is found to be compatible, she may enter the training program."

Jumping up, Tifa fist pumped and threw her arms around Angeal and Sephiroth.

"Thanks, you two!"

Lazard laughed at their faces, but directed his next remarks at Tifa. "You'll not receive special treatment. If you can't handle it, you're out. Now what's your name?"

"Tifa," she gushed. "Tifa Lockhart. I promise I won't let you down!"

He smiled at the rare enthusiasm. "If you make it, I'll talk to you about your education. Angeal, she reminds me of someone…"

Angeal snorted and led her out. "The puppy is enough for me to mentor."

Sephiroth cocked his head. "Their combined enthusiasm might be too much for even you, my friend."

Angeal just shot him a glare.

Once in the lab, Tifa was shocked at how everyone scrambled over himself to do her blood work and take her information. Then, she realized that it was because she'd shown up with two of the Three Generals, the triumvirate that were second only to the Director. She'd made some powerful allies as each of them headed a section of the SOLDIER program.

Before long, a girl with large glasses and rather hooked nose brought Tifa's results. "Miss Lockhart, it looks like you've a green light to enter the SOLDIER training program."

Tifa beamed and looked to Sephiroth and Angeal. "So, what now?"

"Now, you get assigned to a unit for training," Sephiroth answered. "If you survive that, you'll go through the enhancement process."

"If you survive _that_," Angeal continued, "you go back for more training, then you earn yourself SOLDIER 3rd Class ranking."

Sephiroth ruffled her hair. "And the next time you hurl a metal rod at me, you might actually connect."

Tifa blushed in mortification. "So, I'll see you around?"

Angeal gave a crooked smile. "On occasion. Good luck, kid."

Tifa felt better knowing they would be around. Now that she had accomplished her goal, she was nervous about what happened next.

The lab girl gave her a reassuring smile when her attention drifted back. "I'm Miska," she introduced. "If you'll change into this uniform, I'll take you to your assigned unit."

With forced confidence, Tifa took the clothes and stood. She had no idea what she was getting into.

* * *

Angeal and Sephiroth didn't interfere with her training, but they became increasingly involved in her life outside of it. Tifa adored having mentors that didn't treat her as if they were just humoring her efforts to make SOLDIER. It was very easy for the older men to take up pseudo-brother mantels to the girl. She filled a void in their lives they hadn't realized they'd been missing. It was only natural that they brought Genesis into the group as the Three Generals had been each other's only family for as long as any of them could remember. The mage's first meeting with the girl set the tone for the rest of their relationship, just as much as his friends' had.

Angeal had showed Genesis the video of Tifa sneaking into the ShinRa building that first day, prompting his friend to laugh and begin teasing him.

"Shut up," Angeal huffed. "I was trying to _not_ hurt her, idiot."

Eyes dancing with amusement, he arched a brow and would have commented further had Sephiroth not arrived just then. Chattering animatedly to him was the petite girl from the footage. Fairly glowing with energy and happiness, she turned to the other men and blinked in surprise at Genesis' appraisal. She was quite lovely, with warm red eyes and an easy smile that belied her young age.

"Tifa, this is Genesis Rhapsodos," Sephiroth introduced.

The girl grinned and offered her hand to him. "General," she greeted cheerfully, "it's nice to finally meet you."

Accepting her hand, Genesis' own sentiments screeched to a halt when his magic reacted. Tifa's eyes flew wide as her whole body stiffened.

"Oh," she breathed, the hairs on her arms standing on end as his magic rolled over her.

The Crimson General felt his magic flare, recognizing something in the girl. Lips quirking, he gently squeezed her fingers and released her. She drew in a deep breath and studied him intently.

"Fascinating," he murmured in his distinctive, lilting tones, eyes bright with interest.

"What happened?" Sephiroth asked, shifting to stare at his friend.

The ginger's gaze remained on the confused female. "You are magic sensitive," was his answer as his eyes took in the gloves in her pocket and he remembered her distinctive fighting style. "That's handy, given your fighting class, little monk."

"I'm sorry?" she stuttered, feeling a blush bloom on her cheeks at his continued scrutiny.

An honest smile pulled at his lips, making his features soften. Unconsciously, that made Tifa relax as well as she realized the man studied everything that held his interest with that same intensity. Sephiroth could get similar when she asked him about sword pointers.

"You're a monk-class fighter," Angeal told her with a grunt. "You haven't gotten to that in your studies, yet. It means you fight mostly hand-to-hand."

Genesis inclined his head. "Yes. Pity you're not inclined to mage-class. Still, your ability to sense magic also extends to Materia, since that is where most mages get their magic. It'll allow you to sense spells as they're being cast and it'll make your limits…impressive. Should you ever acquire a Summon, you will wield him or her with exceptional control." He tilted his head to the side. "_If_ you finish your training, of course. As you are now, you know just enough to be dangerous."

Angeal's brows shot up. "And you know all that _how_?"

Smirking, the mage produced his Mastered Fire Materia and offered it to Tifa. Face twisted in bewilderment, she met his eyes. The blue swirled with an edge of green, reflecting patience and a feeling she didn't recognize. Straightening her shoulders, she accepted the glowing orb.

Her vision flashed white and her breath seized as intense magic exploded around her. Raw, unadulterated power seemed to wrap around her core, bringing with it arrogance and grief and a darkness so profound she would have cried out had she been able to breathe. Twisting with it was passion and determination and an overwhelming sense of yearning. All of it was tempered with a near crippling control that ruthlessly beat the fury back until it was a mere echo of what it had been. It was exhausting. Heart full to bursting, Tifa gasped as tears slid down her cheeks and her eyes snapped open to pin the owner of the maelstrom.

"What is this?" she rasped.

The same sharp fervor that she felt from the orb leaked into Genesis' face. Nodding at her hands, he directed her attention to where she cradled the orb to her chest. Fire was dancing up her arms and across her shoulders, disappearing in an instant when the mage plucked the orb away from her. Staggering, Tifa caught herself against Sephiroth and panted as Genesis put the orb away.

"My Mastered Fire Materia," he replied. "It's been with me the longest and was the first that I'd Mastered. If someone not magic-sensitive were to hold it, the person would feel nothing unless casting a spell. There is actually a very good chance the person wouldn't be able to cast with it at all." Stepping forward, he looked down at her seriously. "You, however, were able to not only unconsciously activate a spell, you felt quite a bit _more_, didn't you?"

Swallowing harshly, she wiped at her eyes and nodded. "Y-yeah. What did…what _was_ that?"

Narrowing his eyes, he leaned down until he was uncomfortably close to her. "What do you think it was? Let that be a lesson to you on Materia." Then, he tugged playfully on her ponytail and swept from the room.

Gaping, Tifa watched him leave and then turned to the other men. She could tell easily that both of them were shocked at what had happened. Coughing, she crossed her arms and shifted unsurely.

"What I felt…was that…was that _Genesis_?"

They exchanged looks and then Sephiroth blew out a sharp breath. "Come, Tifa. This is going to take some time. We'll get something to eat and tell you about Project G and Project S."

She kept her questions quiet until they were situated in Sephiroth's office. There, they explained Hollander and his experiments and then Hojo and _his _experiments. Tifa listened in mounting horror as the story unfolded.

"Genesis was the first one to ever have Jenova cells implanted," Angeal grunted, rubbing his eyes. "It was a new procedure-extremely experimental. Extremely unstable. By the time Hollander was working on me, most of the safety bugs had been resolved. Hojo took the stable, _safe_ research and enhanced it when he started on Sephiroth."

Sephiroth inclined his head. "Neither scientist has been allowed to further either Projects and the Jenova experimentations have been aborted."

"That's why you three are so far ahead of even the top SOLDIERs," Tifa realized.

The Silver General agreed. "Yes, but Genesis is different even among the three of us. It takes unparalleled control for him to keep himself sane. There is a wildness in his genes that claws at him constantly."

Angeal shoved the rest of his food aside. "We actually don't really know what kind of limits Genesis would have if he chose to break his restraint. At this point, his Materia merely boosts his spells. He can cast without them."

Tifa didn't understand all of what they were telling her. She didn't even understand everything that had coursed through her when she'd been holding Genesis' Materia. What she _did_ know was that despite the very thin line the mage walked between his mind and darkness, Genesis was a _good_ man. Every single emotion that she'd felt from him had been tinged with protection. His power could have gutted her, leaving nothing but a husk behind. Without even touching her, he leashed it until it was only _nearly_ crushing.

She had a feeling it was his own brand of warning.

"He's not a walking time bomb," she scowled at them.

Surprised, the men coughed and then chuckled.

"We didn't say he was," Sephiroth quickly assured her.

Sitting back, she crossed her arms and eyed them. "I think Genesis can handle himself. He wasn't giving me just a lesson on Materia."

Angeal gave a crooked grin and shook his head. "I won't even begin to try to figure out why he does the things he does, kid. Genesis doesn't just think outside the box; he isn't even aware there _is_ a box."

Giggling, she relaxed and let the matter go for the time being. The next time she saw Genesis, she threw a paper ball at his head and demanded to know how one went about becoming mage-class.

He was just stepping out of the training room, only his lack of duster and disheveled hair indicating that he'd had a workout. Brows drawing together, he stashed his Rapier and watched her steadily.

"Monk-class giving you trouble?" he finally settled on, the shadows in his eyes disappearing.

Snorting, she crossed her arms. "My CO is a creeper. How do I subtly set him on fire?"

That startled a laugh out of him. Coming to stand beside her, he pulled off his gloves and folded them before putting them in his pocket.

"Tutoring you would be a bit biased, wouldn't it?" he drawled. "Have you even started learning about Materia yet?"

Rolling her eyes, she shrugged. "Like you care," to which he smirked in agreement.

"Are you attempting to add me to your menagerie?"

Meeting his gaze steadily, Tifa felt the moment stretch between them. He wasn't treating her like a kid and there was something weighty about his question.

"I think," she said slowly, "that you defy any and all attempts at categorizing, General. Perhaps it is better to say that _I_ am attempting to be added to _your_ menagerie."

Genuine amusement lit his features as a throaty laugh tumbled forward. Ruffling her hair, he motioned for her to precede him.

"Come then, my little tiger. Let me see what kind of damage you can inflict."

Just like that, Genesis accepted her into the very small circle of people he gave a personal damn about. Tifa often wondered if he'd learned as much about _her_ as she did about him when he let her hold his Materia that first time.

* * *

Weeks later, Genesis found Angeal and Sephiroth in the observation tower. A glance below showed Unit 8 in the training room.

"How's she doing?"

Grunting, the men moved to make room for him at the window.

"I don't think she'll take this much longer," Sephiroth mused.

Down below, Tifa's jaw was clenched so hard her back molars ached. The drill sergeant assigned to her unit took every opportunity to grope her or make lewd comments. After eleven weeks of the treatment, she was at the end of her rope. When she felt the all-too-familiar brush on her rear, she snapped.

Whirling, she caught the man in his ear with her elbow, sending him staggering back.

"Bitch!" he hollered as the rest of the unit scattered.

Tifa leapt over his leg sweep and punched him in his nose, shattering it. Grabbing his rapier, she kicked him hard enough to send him crashing to the ground. Without a second thought, the girl slammed herself onto his chest and impaled his offensive hand with his own weapon.

"Anyone else think it's a good idea to touch me?" she snarled.

The other boys shook their heads rapidly as she stood and stomped on the sergeant's balls with a sickening sound.

"Bastard," she growled as she spat on him. A few quick moves later and she'd turned his own Materia against him, lighting him on fire.

In the tower, Genesis blinked in contrived innocence when two accusing glares where suddenly directed at him. "So, she's excelling at combat," he understated with blatantly false nonchalance. "How are her studies going?"

"She's in the top few of all her classes," Angeal replied, narrowing his eyes at his adopted brother. There was no way Tifa could have manipulated Materia like that if _someone_ hadn't been giving her some under-the-table advanced training. He let it go, however, and let Genesis change the subject, even though the mage was very aware of how Tifa was doing. "You know, Jude is a shit drill sergeant. I wonder if they assigned her to his unit so she _would_ take him out."

Sephiroth shrugged, snorting at Genesis' comically virtuous expression. "It does make a sort of twisted sense," he agreed as Jude was hauled off on a stretcher, the fire determinedly defying attempts at dousing it. "I think she's been cleared for enhancements tomorrow."

Genesis winced. "Oh, the fun part."

* * *

Tifa wouldn't have appreciated his sarcasm if she'd heard it. The next day, she'd been subjected to infusions and injections until she thought her body would rip itself apart from the inside.

Screaming, she rolled over and vomited onto the lab floor. Sweat ran down her body, soaking the bed sheets as her teeth started to chatter uncontrollably. With a strangled sob, she clawed at her stomach, where the pain seemed to be radiating.

Miska appeared in her line of sight, muttering soothingly before everything faded to black.

* * *

Awareness trickled back to her, bringing with it agonizing pain. A groan worked its way out of her throat as she shifted.

"Easy there, kid," a familiar voice said as a cool wetness was placed on her forehead.

Groggily, she forced her lids to open. Angeal's face filled her vision, appearing to be relieved. With a grunt, she tried to work spit into her raw throat and parched mouth. Miska moved to her side with a glass of water and a straw. Gratefully, Tifa drained the liquid and then eyed the two.

"I feel like death."

Angeal chuckled. "You look less like death than you did last night. Are you up to eating?"

Tifa's stomach grumbled, alerting her to the fact that she was starving. "Yeah, I could eat a Bahamut."

Miska smiled. "Your metabolism is boosted now. Don't be surprised if you eat more than you used to. You did very well, Tifa. There were some concerns about the female anatomy's ability to handle the process. I believe you'll prove those concerns groundless."

Blushing, Tifa sat up slowly, working out her pained muscles. Angeal helped her stand as she gritted her teeth and shook off the harsh ache. When she felt herself steady, Angeal patted her shoulder and stepped away.

"I'll let you change and meet you outside."

"Sure, just give me twenty."

He agreed and left the lab. Miska passed her clean clothes and motioned to the bathroom. Tifa gave a strained smile and slipped into the room built for just this purpose. Without looking in the mirror, Tifa stripped and turned the shower on as hot as she could stand it. Breathing deeply, she felt her tense muscles relax and the grime of her former life wash away.

When she was done and dry, she donned her uniform. White knuckled, she gripped the counter and finally forced herself to face the image reflected. Her eyes were an impossible, distinct blue.

Covering her mouth, she leaned closer and studied her eyes. A thin ring of red around the outside of her pupil was the only thing left of her original color. Seeing that bit of color pushed the panic nipping at her away. She was still Tifa Lockhart. She hadn't lost herself, regardless of anything ShinRa threw at her. With a shuddering breath, she straightened and met her reflected eyes levelly. There was no going back, now. The only way left was forward and to SOLDIER.

"You're strong," she told the reflection. "You can do this!"

Smiling, she nodded resolutely and bounced out into the lab. Her body seemed to have been just waiting for her to accept it before it healed itself.

Miska waved to her, seemingly without the worry she'd held only thirty minutes before. Idly, Tifa wondered what happened to those that didn't survive the enhancements. Clamping down on that train of thought, she met Angeal in the hall.

"All right?" he asked as they made their way to the mess hall.

Face softening at his concern, she smiled. "Yeah. It's weird, but I'll get used to it. What _I'm_ worried about is the rest of the training. It's going to be a lot more intense from here on out, isn't it?"

Angeal shot her his crooked grin and a shrug. "I won't lie; it'll suck like a bi…uh, yeah. It's rough, but it isn't anything you can't handle. In another twelve weeks, you'll have earned your rank."

Tifa beamed and hugged him sideways, so overcome with happiness and affection for the man that had come to be a sort of older brother to her. The SOLDIER shifted and felt his face heat before patting the girl hesitantly on her back.

"Are we interrupting something?"

Releasing Angeal, Tifa turned to see Sephiroth approaching, Genesis not far behind. "Hey, guys," she greeted with a grin.

Genesis tipped her head up and studied her eyes as his magic prodded at her for any weaknesses. "Congratulations, Tifa," he offered as he released her with a gentle smile, finding her unharmed.

Blushing, she thanked him as Sephiroth chuckled.

"I thought you'd be interested to know Jude has been…retired. Without the use of his sword hand and the surgeries required to fix his groin and burns, he's in no shape to do much of anything."

Tifa's feral eyes glowed eerily as she bared her teeth. "Good."

"Indeed," Genesis agreed.

"Come on, I'm hungry," Angeal stated, breaking the tension.

When the girl had relaxed into her usual cheer, the four left to have lunch together. As she listened to them banter amicably, she couldn't help the goofy expression that settled on her face. She may have left home, but she'd found three men she'd like to call family. It made her feel less alone. When Angeal nudged her and teased her about breaking hands and hearts, she knew they felt the same.

Sephiroth arched a brow. "You're going to give us so much trouble when you do start looking at boys."

Tifa wrinkled her nose. "I've got more than enough to do without adding teenage drama, thanks. Besides, I think I kind of scare most boys."

Genesis smirked and arched a brow at her. "You can put them through the Plate with a roundhouse, little tiger. They're right to fear you."

Giggling, she linked arms with him and stuck out her tongue. "Well, you don't have to find it so funny."

"Yes, we do," Angeal disagreed, and even Sephiroth's lips were twitching.

"Fine," she sighed, "I'll let you know when you can threaten someone."

"That's all we ask," Sephiroth nodded seriously.

And Tifa knew she was right where she belonged.

* * *

Six weeks later and Tifa scowled as she slammed through the wall of a nondescript warehouse. Twisting, she managed to land on her feet instead of crashing into a car stored there. A quick survey of her surroundings had her dashing across the floor and running up the wall. Pushing off, she snagged a dangling chain before landing on a ceiling beam. With a flick of her wrist, she had the chain wrapped around the support.

A flood of foot soldiers filled the building, making Tifa smirk. With a hard jump, she broke the beam and let it swing free. The men below fired at the sound, but Tifa was already leaping out the skylight. The swinging beam took out half the troops before the support it was attached to broke and landed on the rest.

Outside, Tifa watched as half the roof collapsed. An alarm sounded, causing her to straighten from her defensive crouch. The room faded into reality as she took off her virtual reality glasses.

"Well done, Lockhart," a gruff voice said.

The girl watched as her trainer, Markl Pendragon walked into the room. "You'll be in the group starting Materia training tomorrow."

"Yes!" she exclaimed with a jump and fist pump. "I've got to tell Genesis!"

Markl chuckled as he dismissed her and watched her run out of the room. Shaking his head, he turned to the computer to get his own training done.

* * *

Sephiroth grunted as someone turned the corner and slammed into him. The scent of ozone and something burnt assaulted his nose.

"S-Sephiroth," a familiar voice stuttered in mortification.

Stepping back, the General was greeted with Tifa. She, however, looked like she'd been through a warzone. Parts of her uniform were burnt off and singed patches decorated her skin. To top it off, her hair was frizzed out and sparking with electricity. He couldn't help the amusement that settled on his face.

"What happened?"

She buried her face in her hands. "Oh, Minerva, I suck so bad sometimes. We're working on Lightning Materia. I'm…it's crazy! Lightning is easy to get sort of…lost in."

Tamping down on his laughter, he tried to pat her hair down, only to receive a shock for his efforts. "Well, at least it wasn't Flare."

With a groan, she rushed off to her room. "Don't you dare tell Genesis!"

"Tell me what?" Genesis asked as he turned the corner.

Sephiroth grinned. "As good as Tifa's been at every other aspect of her training, I'm afraid she's having problems with Lightning." He left unsaid that he knew she'd had a bit of an unfair head-start on Materia training.

The auburn haired man arched a brow and then shrugged. "Lightning is wild. Tifa can feel nuances in it that most people can't. She's trying to do too much at once, I'll wager."

"Perhaps you should tell her that," Sephiroth suggested dryly, going along with the charade of Genesis having nothing to do with her magic development.

"She'll discover it soon enough," the mage countered and then a wicked glint entered his eyes.

Sephiroth held up a hand. "Don't tell me. I don't want to know and Lazard is waiting for us."

Chuckling, Genesis relented and followed his friend.

* * *

Tifa felt happiness and pride swell in her heart so much she feared it would burst. In her new SOLDIER dress uniform, she stood with the few remaining members of her unit as they were officially inducted into SOLDIER 3rd Class as Lieutenants. When the ceremony was over, she raced to the corner of the room where she saw her mentors standing. Giggling, she threw herself at them and hugged them tightly.

"I did it!"

Angeal smiled crookedly and returned her embrace before passing her to Sephiroth. Awkwardly, he patted her and released her to hug Genesis. The mage grunted when she slammed into him, beaming with visible delight.

"Thank you so much for coming!" She gushed to them, spinning to look at the first two as she looped her arm through Genesis'. "It really means a lot," she finished on a quieter note.

The Generals exchanged looks, but tactfully didn't acknowledge that Tifa had no other family there besides them. As the other handful of graduates milled with their parents, Tifa watched with disappointed, sad eyes. Genesis wrapped an arm around her and drew her attention.

"We've a surprise for you, little tiger," he told her gently.

Brightening, she looked to them eagerly. "Really?"

Smiling, Sephiroth produced a small black box. With a questioning look, she accepted it and then opened the lid. She gasped and her eyes flew to his.

"What is this?"

Inside was a dark cuff that was studded with jewels and rimmed with gold.

"It's a Minerva Band. Consider it a graduation gift and protection for all the time we've invested in you."

Before she could say anything else, Angeal cut her off by handing her another box. "You might need this with it."

They'd given her three glowing Materia: Fire, Lightning, and Restore. Overwhelmed, she raised teary eyes to Genesis as he equipped the Materia and slid the Band up her arm.

"You have another three slots for when you acquire more Materia," he told her quietly.

Looking at the glowing orbs, she felt more tears well at what those _specific_ Materia meant to her coming from them.

"No wonder Lazard wouldn't let you three near me during the latter part of my training," she joked. "You spoil me way too much."

Unrepentant, they accepted another round of hugs from her.


	2. In Which Zack Is Surprised

**AN:** I told myself that if I got a review the first day, I'd post the second chapter-I got four! Thank you so much! Ami, I couldn't send a reply to you, but I'm sending cyber cookies and kisses your way. Please let me know what you all think!

* * *

Zack whistled as he made his way to Lazard's office. The blonde was there with Angeal staring at a computer screen. The man in the suit pushed away from the desk and stood.

"Zack, it's good to finally meet, face to face. Lazard, Director of SOLDIER," he introduced as he offered his hand.

Zack took it with a friendly, "Heya."

Lazard smirked and turned back to the computer. "On to business." He typed in a few things and a picture of a Mako reactor appeared on screen. "Wutai troops have taken Mako Reactor 6. We need you to search and destroy."

Angeal leaned back in his seat. "I've recommended you for 1st."

The boy's eyes widened as he laughed excitedly and glomped the older man. "Angeal! I love you, man!"

Angeal huffed and shoved him away. "Don't make me regret this, Zack."

"Sir!" Grinning, he looked to an amused Lazard. "Just show me the schematics of the Reactor and I'll be on my way."

With another smile, Lazard shook his head. "One of the SOLDIERs that is typically stationed there was on leave. That SOLDIER will give you the blueprints and guide you."

Shrugging, Zack nodded. "Cool. Where is he?"

"Sorry I'm late," a voice answered over his shoulder.

Turning, Zack felt his eyes widen when he came face to face with one of the hottest chicks he'd ever seen. His jaw dropped upon realizing she was wearing a SOLDIER uniform. Mako bright eyes were amused at his reaction.

Giggling, she glanced to the other men. "You didn't tell him?"

Zack swallowed his first instinct to blurt out obvious questions. "Yeah," he cleared his throat, "they left out the part where my partner's a hot girl."

Said girl blushed as Angeal grunted. "Focus, Zack. Tifa's been stationed at that reactor for months. She can get you in with little conflict. We don't want the reactor destroyed."

"No problem," he assured them. "We'll handle it."

Lazard accepted that. "We would like to question some, but do what you have to do to reclaim the reactor. ShinRa army will secure the parameter and provide back up once you've cleared a path."

Angeal glanced to Tifa. "Genesis left for Ft. Tamblin this morning."

Tifa nodded and frowned. "Yeah, I saw him off. I suppose the war will be over soon if he and the Crimson Guard have been deployed to handle it."

Lazard agreed as Zack gave a jaunty salute and headed out of the office. He looked back, however, when he realized Tifa wasn't following. Angeal had stood and was ruffling her hair.

"Be careful, kid. Listen to Fair, okay?"

"I'm not stupid, Angeal," she grumbled, but gave his hand a quick squeeze before moving to Zack's side.

Zack flashed her a friendly smile. "You ready to go?"

She pulled on gloves and nodded after checking her elbow guard. "Yep. Let's get this show on the road."

Agreeing, he led her to the armored car sent to take them to the reactor. "I'm Zack Fair, by the way," he introduced even though she seemed to know who he was.

Tifa took his hand and gave it a firm shake-nothing delicate about her demeanor. "Tifa Lockhart. Good to finally meet you."

"What?"

She grinned impishly as she handed him a holo-projector. "You're Angeal's puppy, right?"

Grimacing, he rubbed the back of his head. "How did you…no, don't answer that. I'll get it out of you after the mission."

With a chuckle, she reached over and activated the projector. "I'm gonna lead you, but you still need to be a little familiar with the layout," she teased.

His eyes raked over her body suggestively before he winked. "Oh, I'm good at feeling my way."

At her furious blush, he smirked and turned to study the projected image. "You a hand to hand fighter?"

"Preferably. I'm decent with my sword, though."

"How do you plan on getting us into this thing?"

She pointed to an area on the image. "There is an exhaust tunnel on the east side. With luck, they won't have posted guards there." She shrugged. "If they have, the tunnel muffles sound really well."

Zack cocked a brow at the embarrassed look stealing across her face. She bit her lip and glanced away when she registered his silent question.

"Some of the men may have…um, snuck dates down there."

Laughter bubbled up in his chest at her halting answer and genuine discomfort. "What about you, Miss Lockhart? Ever sneak a boy down there?"

He was surprised when she rolled her eyes and snorted. "Obviously you haven't met the guys stationed there," she retorted derisively.

The van came to a halt, causing the two SOLDIERs to switch back to business. Zack deactivated the projector and followed Tifa to the east side of the reactor. The exhaust was more of a massive pipe that jutted out slightly about twenty feet in the air.

"There's a fan two feet inside," she muttered.

Then, she jumped up and into the pipe. Zack did the same and watched as she rolled under the rotating fan. Unfortunately, she was quite a bit smaller than he, making it impossible for him to enter that way.

"I'll switch the fan to low," she said before footsteps were heard coming down the tunnel. Tifa glanced over her shoulder and waved at Zack to stay put. "Won't be a minute."

A second later, she shot off with a flying head kick that sent one guard slamming forcefully into another. She took out the last two with three knee breaks and a palm thrust that had both men down for the count. Riffling through their pockets, she found communicators and very little else. Disappointed, but not surprised, she tied the ones alive and turned the fan to 'slow' so Zack could slide through.

He sauntered over to one of the bound guards and nudged him with his boot. "Why'd they need _me_ to come, again?"

"Beats me," she teased back.

Zack felt warmth curl in his belly at the kidding smile that lifted her lips. Poking her shoulder in retaliation, he stalked toward the end of the pipe, taking his sword out as he did. Tifa was right: this would be a good place to sneak a little fun. Glancing at the girl, he wagged his brows at her and grinned rakishly.

"Shut up," she grumbled, but her face was red and her glare lacked punch.

Leading him through a convoluted series of halls, Tifa brought them to the main building. Zack made a motion and received her confirmation before they stepped into the middle of the Wutai troops. Pandemonium erupted as Zack swung left and Tifa right, taking out soldiers and dodging bullets. Zack kicked a man off his sword and spun in time to see a hail of bullets break against a barrier.

Tifa had cast it on him just before a bullet slammed into her arm. Muffling a curse, she drew her sword and removed the shooter's head. It was over in minutes, leaving the SOLDIERs to flick the blood off their weapons and evaluate the carnage.

"Looks like most of these were officers," he stated. "The rest of the grunts will come running anytime, with all that racket."

She nodded and reached up to cast Cure on her shoulder. The bullet popped out and the tissue knitted quickly. Zack rubbed the back of his neck as he watched her do that.

"Yeah, thanks for the save," he said sheepishly. He was supposed to be looking after _her_. His masculine pride kind of smarted.

A movement behind her had him yanking her to him and raising his sword to block rapid fire bullets. Tifa grunted in disgust.

"In the back?"

The two SOLDIERs made quick work of the grunts, then called the army in to finish the rest.

"Alpha team clear," Zack reported. "You have a green light."

Tifa finished healing her face where she took a hit from the butt of a gun before eyeing him.

"Want me to heal that?" she nodded to the large gash on his bicep.

He opened his mouth to tell her he had a Restore Materia as well, but thought better of it. "Sure, thanks."

With a smile, the girl gently put her hand on the wound and cast the spell. Zack worked his arm and nodded in satisfaction.

"You're good at that."

"Thanks," she answered as they walked to the front of the reactor. "That one comes pretty easily. You should have seen me after we started training with Lightning!"

At the mental image, he couldn't help but snicker. She shot a glare at him, knowing what he was thinking.

"You know, as first dates go, this wasn't half bad," Zack noted, bumping her with his hip and flashing a charming grin.

A flush raced from the apples of her cheeks to the roots of her hair as she sputtered.

The boy found it impossibly cute. "Yeah, but next time, I get to pick where we go. It's only fair."

* * *

Tifa found Genesis on the roof of the ShinRa building one night a long while after the mission with Zack. He was watching the stars with a kind of stillness she often envied. Blue eyes bubbling with green flicked to her as she hesitantly approached him.

"Hey," she greeted softly, unsure if he'd welcome her company right then.

The corners of his mouth turned up slightly, giving her the okay to relax and take a seat beside him.

"You were gone longer than I thought you'd be," she told him in the same soft tones.

He'd been in Wutai upwards of two months, several weeks _after_ Ft. Tamblin fell. Even Sephiroth had begun to show signs of concern. There were dark rumors circulating about what Genesis and his men had found in the rebel country. Tifa had overheard snatches of information; not enough to know the specifics, but enough to know that it'd been _bad_. His men had closed ranks about whatever it was, as everyone grudgingly expected.

Sephiroth's men idolized him and Angeal's men adored their leader.

Neither General inspired the kind of loyalty Genesis did, though. His men, the Crimson Guard, absolutely revered him in a way no one could understand unless he'd been in combat with the Crimson General. She supposed that kind of relationship was necessary, considering the Guard was a precision division that specialized in the impossible and sometimes black operations. You had to have a mix of uncanny luck and a touch of crazy to thrive in it, people joked.

Genesis flat out put the protection and well-being of his men above everything, though, and had by far the highest survival rate. He'd gotten in hot water more than once for circumventing orders he thought were unnecessarily risky. Somehow in spite of that, he always managed to get the job done.

He probably didn't even bother to recall most of his men's names, Tifa mused with dry humor. He just had a very firm idea about what a hero should do and be. And to him, a hero made sure every single man made it home to his family.

Genesis wanted so badly to be a hero.

"Complications arose," he finally answered her, drawing her from her thoughts.

Humming a wordless acknowledgement, Tifa drew up her legs and rested her chin on them. Rolling her head to the side, she watched her friend as he stared into the night sky. Silence settled around them, save for the distant buzzing of the city. The feel of Genesis' magic buffeted gently against her in a way that was becoming increasingly familiar.

It wasn't quite comfortable-because Genesis' presence inspired a whole world of things but none of them were _comfort_-however, it was pleasing. Despite the fact that he always treated her as an equal, Genesis usually was the only person that could make her feel as young and small as she actually was. She thought it might have something to do with his magic. He was _so_ much more powerful than people realized. His magic made him larger than life, almost. She was never sure if she wanted to retreat from the wild power, or get lost in it.

Focusing on his features bathed in the moonlight, Tifa clenched her fingers on her legs. While both Sephiroth and Angeal were insanely attractive, there was something impossibly _beautiful_ about the man in front of her. It wasn't a soft beauty, however; it was calculating and sharp and far too dangerous. Sephiroth and Angeal brought a sense of safety and belonging to her.

Genesis made her feel _electric_.

Mentally beating a hasty retreat from that line of thinking, she felt compelled to draw his attention away from whatever thoughts were distracting him.

"I'm being sent to check out another outbreak of Makonoids tomorrow."

Blinking, Genesis dropped his eyes to meet hers. "Where?"

She shrugged, stretching her legs out and leaning back on her hands. "Some po-dunk town southeast of Modeoheim. Fair's leading the mission."

"He's capable." Reaching into his duster pocket, he withdrew a tiny box. "I almost forgot: a souvenir."

Pleasantly surprised, she accepted it happily. "You didn't have to get me anything," she admonished, though a smile lit her face.

Features relaxed and eyes deceptively lazy, he merely arched a brow. Taking the hint, she opened the package and promptly forgot how to breathe. Inside was nestled a dangling teardrop pearl earring. It was absolutely gorgeous and reminded Tifa of the longer earring the man beside her wore.

"Genesis," she whispered in awe, reverently running a finger over it, "this is too much."

Chuckling quietly at her reaction, he simply reached over and expertly pulled one of her usual studs from her ear.

"Call it severance for being several months late and missing your birthday. I choose gifts when I find the perfect one."

Cradling the gift, Tifa tore her gaze up to his. She almost smiled at his unwillingness to settle for a gift he considered sub-par just so that it could be on time. He, Angeal, and Sephiroth had still made her actual birthday wonderful.

"It feels _more_," she half-questioned in confusion.

Validated pride sparked in his eyes as he nodded. "Very good. It has a few spells worked into it." Plucking it from her fingers, he slid the post through the hole in her ear and secured the back.

Tifa shivered when a deluge of magic washed over her. _Protection_ magic, she recognized; very familiar magic, even.

"You must have been working on this for _ages_," she stammered, clutching at the box in confusion.

The kind of precision spell casting that went into crafting long-term spells was time consuming and required an insane amount of magic. At Genesis' smug look, she wrinkled her nose and remembered to whom she was speaking. He probably did it in a night.

"You need something pretty even when you're in uniform," he told her, pulling playfully on her ponytail as he was wont to do.

Unable to help it, she flung herself at him, wrapping him in a tight hug and thanking him profusely. Laughing, he returned the embrace and listened as she tried to puzzle through the exact spells he'd used.

Tifa was a very bright light in his life; someone he could protect and care about whole-heartedly because she _needed_ someone to protect and care about her. She could put a man through solid steel walls with a mere palm-thrust, but she was also a fifteen year-old girl whose only family wasn't even acknowledging her. Given the little he'd learned about her father, Genesis wasn't so sure the man's ignoring was a bad thing.

She'd made her mark on all three of the Generals, giving them a real family. Angeal still had his mother, but Tifa made him feel like his poor childhood was finally a thing of the past. He'd risen above that stigma and proven himself a great leader.

She made Sephiroth feel like he had a life outside of ShinRa. She didn't look at him like a specimen, or with some kind of worship. To her, he was simply her older brother who couldn't cook to save his life and occasionally completely lost his boots.

Genesis was always certain of _his_ place with her. She was one of the very few people who understood; who _saw_ passed what he did to what he _didn't_ do. Where his magic typically broke around people after scanning them, it _embraced_ Tifa. All of that added up to putting her on a pedestal no one could ever hope to touch.

"You should get some rest, my little tiger," he murmured to her when her body began to relax into sleep sometime later.

Tilting her head up, she blinked sleepy eyes at him from where she was leaning into his side. "You always smell like magic," she mumbled to him.

Amusement registered on his face. "That's to be expected, I suppose," he replied, standing and pulling her to her feet.

Rubbing her eyes, she followed him to the edge of the roof. "Not fair, really. I only smell like soap. If I was mage-class, would _I_ smell like magic?"

Giving into laughter, he motioned for her to precede him down the stairs. "Have you ever smelled another mage?" He teased.

Brows furrowed, she wracked her brain. "Eh, Riu is a mage-you know, that guy with the Mohawk? He smells like beer most of the time."

"Well, then, there you go," the General smiled.

Sighing, she dropped the weird topic and gave him another hug when they reached her quarters. His heart was even and soothing under her ear, bringing a smile to her face. He was so much taller than she that her ear actually did land right over his heart when she hugged him.

"Goodnight, little tiger," he told her. "I'll see you when you return."

Drawing away, she nodded and touched her earring. "Goodnight, General."

With a final wave, she disappeared inside. Genesis turned to go to his own quarters, wondering what she would have said if he'd told her that she smelled a little like soap, lot like hope, but mostly like home.


	3. In Which A Cloud Drifts By

**AN:** Amy, this is for you! I can't tell you how excited I was that you reviewed _again._ (I completely apologize for misspelling your name last chapter.)

Several readers are following, I appreciate you as well! This chapter, more Zack...

* * *

"So then," Zack chuckled as he dove down and then stabbed up into the monster's belly, "I was like, 'But _he's_ the one that ate it!' And the guy yelling at us starts hitting us-oomph-with a freaking _broom_!"

A muffled giggle floated to his ears from where Tifa was handling her own group of Makonoids. Zack tossed her a cocky grin before downing another creature.

"I take off thinking I was home free and would wail on my buddy later for leaving me there."

Tifa slammed her fist into a snarling face and cast Fire. Immediately, it was incinerated. She wiped the sweat off her brow as she motioned to the Infantry to take the South side of the area. It looked like there wasn't anything left here.

"But, you weren't," she guessed.

Laughing, he shook his head and flicked the ichor off his sword. "Not even close. My _mom_ was waiting for me when I got home. The jerk had called both of our moms. I got such an earful," Zack smirked impishly. "Totally worth it, though."

She poked him in the side, but couldn't muster a disapproving glare. He was so _inviting_.

"I grew up in Nibelheim. It sounds like Gongaga is similarly backwoods. We used to dare each other to sneak into the old ShinRa mansion. Legend claimed it was haunted."

He arched a brow in interest as they walked back to the village where they were staying. The outbreak of Makonoids was tedious and sometimes boring work. Zack couldn't complain, though, since he was leading the mission _and_ got to spend time with Tifa.

"So, didja ever do it?"

Tifa shrugged. "Most of the time the boys bet the winner rights to kiss me." She snorted, showing what she thought of that.

Zack's face registered surprise. "Any boys manage to make it?"

"Nope. Guess they didn't want it badly enough."

Wrapping an arm around her waist, he shot her a sexy grin. "If that's all I have to do to get a kiss, I'll leave tonight."

Blushing, she elbowed him in the ribs. "Nibelheim is three days from here, goof."

"Then I'll just have to earn a kiss another way. Come on, we're done with the mission and the army is handling cleanup. Let me take you out before we leave tomorrow."

Unable to resist his pleading blue eyes, she softly agreed. His face was gleeful as he fist pumped, making her smile in spite of herself.

* * *

Angeal held onto his patience by a thread as Zack continued to satellite him as he walked.

"Come on, Angeal!" He pleaded. "She was awesome and disappeared as soon as we got back! That was three whole days ago and I haven't seen her since. If you won't give me her number, at least give her mine."

The older man pinched the bridge of his nose and glared at the boy. "It's not my fault you didn't think to ask for a way to contact her after asking her out, Zack. Besides, she's only fifteen," he growled.

Zack paused, caught off guard, before shrugging and continuing his pestering. Angeal's rapidly building rant was stopped when he saw Sephiroth and Genesis approaching with a familiar figure hurrying to catch up. Groaning, he looked Heavenward for patience.

"Hey, Sephiroth!" she called, "Genesis! You're back!"

Zack stumbled and caught himself as he spun to find the object of his conversation embracing the other two SOLDIERs. Sephiroth gave that deep rumble that constituted his chuckle while Genesis swung her around and then tugged on her hair.

"You made quick work on your mission," the ginger man pointed out to her. "I was expecting to be back before you."

Beaming, she nodded and then squeaked when Sephiroth caught her chin and tipped her head to the side.

"Where did this come from?" he asked, referring to the white pearl earring dangling from her ear.

Pulling away, she rolled her eyes, though a blush stained her cheeks at his scrutiny. His growly disposition about it made her want to be a bit ornery.

"None of your business," she surprised them by saying.

Genesis' lips twitched as Sephiroth frowned and Angeal made it to their side, Zack eagerly following.

"Tifa?" Angeal asked. His face was so endearingly concerned that she relented.

"Oh, fine, you big babies," she sighed before grinning at them. "Genesis brought it back from Wutai for me, so don't get your panties in a wad. Isn't it awesome? Did you feel the spells he wove into it?"

Relaxing, the two Generals looked to their friend in approval after carefully prodding the spell work.

"It is a beautiful piece, Genesis," Sephiroth agreed.

"How long did it take you to bind it?" Angeal asked curiously as the spells were extremely intricate.

The mage smiled, and for once it was with affection and not pride as someone examined the rare product of him showing off a bit. "Not as long as deciding _which _spells to use."

Tifa giggled at the typically evasive answer.

Zack chose that moment to draw her attention, feeling that the tense moment had passed. He _did_ wonder at the oddness of the whole thing-when the Hell did the Crimson General have time to pick out jewelry while putting down insurrectionists?

"Hey, Tifa," he waved. "You disappeared on me when we got back."

An attractive red lit her face as she shifted to look at him. "Ah, sorry about that. I wanted a shower after that surprise attack on the return trip." She suddenly straightened. "Oh! Congratulations on making First!"

"Thanks," he beamed, "want to help me celebrate?"

A living wall abruptly separated them. Zack blinked at the Three Generals blocking him from Tifa.

"Uh, hi?" he stuttered, rubbing his neck. "I meant, I'm leaving for Modeoheim and want to say goodbye?"

Giggling, Tifa wiggled between Sephiroth and Genesis, stopping when they placed hands on her shoulders. "When are you leaving?"

Uneasily eyeing the other three men, he answered, "Right now, actually." He met her eyes and smiled. "I was trying to pester Angeal into giving me your number before I left. I forgot to ask for it during the mission."

Paying no attention to the stiffening of the men on either side of her, she easily agreed and rattled off her number to the boy. Pleased, he programed it into his phone and grinned at her.

"Great! I'll holler at you when I can." Seeing the frowns on the others' faces, he quickly said his goodbyes to Tifa and scampered off.

Tifa was left with three males who were silently simmering with disapproval and questions. "Er, is this the part where you go into overprotective weird mode?"

Sighing, Sephiroth rolled his eyes. "You didn't tell us Fair was panting after you."

Angeal crossed his arms and pinned her with a stare. "He took her on a date." He was nearly pouting when he continued, "You promised you'd tell us when we got to threaten somebody."

Covering her face with her hands, she wished for the ground to open up beneath her. "Guys!" she whined. "You're blowing this out of proportion! Zack's just a friend. I like hanging out with him, but that's it."

Grunting, Angeal relented. "Just make sure _he_ knows that, kid."

Hastily agreeing, she dropped her hands and hesitantly offered to cook supper for them. The topic forgotten, they made arrangements and disbanded shortly thereafter. Tifa was left with Genesis watching her steadily.

He said nothing, but Tifa shifted nervously and rubbed her elbow. "I'd never gone on a date," she admitted shyly, dropping her eyes. "I've never been asked for any reason besides I was the mayor's daughter."

Understanding, her friend softened his stare, pulling her to him in a side hug as he prompted her to walk. "You did nothing wrong, my tiger," he reassured her. "Fair's a good kid. Now, tell me how it went."

Relief and affection flooded her as she looked up into his familiar face. "Well," and she found herself eager to talk about because she _had_ enjoyed the experience, "he took me to this steakhouse place to eat and then we sat on the roof of the hotel and made up stories about the people passing through. I had a really good time."

The last was stated with another blush and Genesis felt pleased at the innocent fun she could still find in things. "Zack is fun and funny, but I think he's better suited for someone else, you know? He likes to…er…show off and since I can do a lot of the things he can…"

Genesis smirked. "…you're not as impressed," he finished.

"Exactly!" she exclaimed, looping her arm through his. "But, it was nice and I think we'll be friends, at least. I liked wearing a skirt again."

Glancing to her uniform pants, he noted that Tifa always wore her uniform around the building, even when she was off-duty. He had a feeling it was a way of making people take her seriously.

"Wear a skirt tonight," he suggested.

Biting her lip, she considered it. "Angeal will tease me."

"Then Sephiroth will hit him and he'll stop for a while," Genesis predicted. "I'll compliment you and you'll blush and then everyone will forget about what you're wearing because your food is just that good."

Laughing, Tifa consented and nudged his side with her elbow. "What would I do without you, my General?"

Blinking at the possessive addition to the name she usually called him, he put it aside for later thought. (It was doubly notable, however, because-strictly speaking-Sephiroth was her commanding officer.) Patting her hand on his arm, he shrugged one shoulder.

"Cook for one less, most likely."

To which she merely stuck out her tongue at him.

* * *

Zack burrowed his face into his turtleneck as the wind cut through the air like knives. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw one infantryman behind him and the rest of the group struggling a distance away. He grumbled a curse at the monster that decided to crash their chopper.

"Hey! Don't be so slow, Tseng!" he hollered at his pseudo friend.

Tseng sent him a rather rude gesture, making him laugh and glance to the guy keeping pace with him.

"Hey, you seemed to be doing all right," he noted.

The boy shrugged. "I'm from the country, too."

Curious, and wanting anything to distract him from his balls freezing off, he asked, "Where?"

"Nibelheim."

Zack choked and then laughed incredulously, which the boy seemed to take as mockery.

"Well? Where are you from?" he asked defensively.

"Me? Gongaga."

It was the boy's turn to laugh condescendingly, making Zack frown. "Hey! What's so funny? Do you even _know_ Gongaga?"

"No," the infantryman admitted, "but it's such a backwater name."

"Says the boy from Nibelheim," he returned.

"You've heard of it?"

Zack smirked. "Yeah. There's a Mako Reactor there, right? And a reactor outside of Midgar usually means…"

"…nothing else out there," they finished together, laughing.

The SOLDIER turned back to holler at the Turk. "Good news, Tseng! Me and…" he looked at the boy beside him expectantly.

The boy pulled off his helmet to reveal a head of spiky blonde hair. "Cloud, Cloud Strife."

Zack nodded. "Me and Cloud here are both country boys!"

"Good," Tseng huffed. "Carry on then!"

Chuckling, Zack and Cloud continued on through the snow.

Trudging through the cold, Zack debated on whether or not he should say anything to the boy. Deciding he might as well bite the bullet, he looked to the infantryman. He had to be the same kid Tifa had told him about.

"This is really, ironic, actually," he began, getting Cloud's attention. "Tifa's been looking everywhere for you and here we are on a mission together!"

Cloud's eyes widened as his face went slack in shock. "Tifa?"

The older boy rolled his eyes and socked him in the arm. "You know, short, dark brown hair, lived next door to you in Nibelheim," he retorted sarcastically.

Grimacing, Cloud rubbed his arm and then focused intently on the SOLDIER. "Where did you see Tifa?" He stopped and bit his lip. "Does she know I haven't made SOLDIER?" he asked quietly.

"Nah, like I said, she's been looking for you, kid." He flashed a friendly smile. "I don't think she'll care what you are as long as you're all right. She's says you haven't even called your _mom_."

The blonde's face ran the gamut on expressions before finally settling on curiosity. Zack seemed amicable enough and the thought of Tifa being so worried about him that she actually came _looking_ for him—well, that made butterflies release in his stomach.

"How is she?"

Zack was sure the question wasn't supposed to sound as wistful as it did.

"She's doing real well. Here," he said, pulling out his phone, "I'll give you her number."

Cloud blanched and pushed the device back at him. "That's okay." Swallowing, he let his eyes drift to the snow in front of him. "I don't know what I'd say to her, anyways."

There was no time to reply as a group of Bandersnatches took that moment to attack.

* * *

That night, the four men tried to make the best of the frozen camp. They had radio signal again, but were close enough to the town, that Tseng didn't bother calling for transportation. Cloud watched as Zack stood a bit away from camp, dialing and waiting for an answer. The SOLDIER grinned when whoever was on the other side spoke.

"Hey, cutie," he greeted quietly. "Miss me?-Well, I'd be in better shape if you were with me. It's cold as heck up here."

The conversation went on for a minute like that until Zack suddenly straightened and looked vaguely pale. With a groan, he covered his eyes.

"You're kidding me.-No, don't worry about it. I don't think they'll _actually_ kill me.-Yeah, I've got to go, babe.-I'll see you later.-Right, as soon as I get back. Dream about me," he finished with a mischievous grin.

Tseng arched a brow when the other brunette returned to camp. "You are courting death with her."

Zack laughed and flopped down. "Naw, Angeal likes me. He'll make sure Genesis and Sephiroth leave me alive, at least. 'Sides, she is totally worth it."

Cloud listened eagerly at this glimpse into a life he wasn't privy to. "Are you dating one of their relatives?"

"Well, not really," Zack answered as he clutched his coffee and let the steam defrost his face. "And, they sort of adopted her." He looked thoughtful for a minute. "You know, I'm going to have to find out how that happened, actually."

The Turk gave a rare chuckle. "Angeal can give you the surveillance footage of the incident, if you survive their discussion. It's quite humorous."

"Really? I'll have to pester it out of him, then." A sly look crept into his eyes as he glanced to the Turk. "How's your _usual_ mission, Tseng?"

His face blanked as he warmed his hands. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Sure, sure," he laughed. "You're not the only one who can find things out, you know. Come on, we're friends. You have to spill _something_."

Tseng huffed. "It's not like that. She's an assignment, nothing more."

"Yet," Zack added. "Your assignment didn't prohibit you from contact, did it?"

Slowly, Tseng shook his head.

The SOLDIER slapped him on his shoulder. "Good. Then there's no reason for you not to go with it. You'll follow orders either way, but at least you'll get to date her for a while. Who knows? Maybe all you'll ever be assigned for her is guard duty."

Tseng seemed to be at least thinking about the advice. Zack shrugged and left it at that. He'd do what he wanted to do regardless, but he really liked that flower girl. Zack didn't see why he didn't go ahead and ask her out if he hadn't been told not to. It wasn't as if Tseng had a problem keeping business and personal separate. Well, covering it up when he did, anyways. He _had_ let Veld and Felicia or Elf…Elfie…Elf-girl…whatever her name was, live.

Zack frowned, not wanting to think about that information. He wasn't supposed to know that, anyways. The whole incident with Zirconaide was a clusterfuck he was glad he hadn't been a part of.

Cloud watched the interaction and his esteem of Zack rose. He figured that the SOLDIER was someone he'd like to be. He seemed so put together.

* * *

Zack could feel his shoulders drooping as he dragged his feet into headquarters. He'd spent a week and a half in that frozen waste and he was bone weary _tired._ All he wanted was to fall into his warm bed and sleep about twenty hours.

His progress was aborted as a sword fell from around a corner, hovering at his neck.

"What the-" Was all he managed before Sephiroth appeared, still wielding Masamune.

"I believe we have something to discuss?" the General stated calmly. Too calmly.

The hair on the back of Zack's neck stood up as Angeal and Genesis rounded the corner to stand behind Sephiroth.

"Woah!" he yelped, throwing up his hands. "We're friends! Just friends!"

Narrowing his eyes, Sephiroth lowered his insane sword. "And, are you content with that, Mr. Fair?" he drawled.

"Che, she's a babe and kinda awesome, but yeah, Sephiroth. It's cool, I swear."

Zack only relaxed when Masamune was completely put away. Nodding to him, Sephiroth left without another word. Angeal left after slapping Zack on the shoulder amicably. Genesis stayed behind, however, his unnerving gaze just a bit further from sane than the younger man was strictly comfortable with.

"Tifa was pleased with the date," he stated quietly, in that odd, almost musical way he had.

"Yeah? I had a good time, too. She's pretty cool. Tough as nails, though."

For some reason, that brought a smile to the Crimson General's face. Tilting his head to the side, he looked Zack over, as if seeing something other than what was right in front of him.

"Go home, Fair. You haven't taken a furlough longer than two days in your entire career. Go see your parents."

Caught off guard, Zack gaped at him. "Huh? What the Hell does that have to do with anything?"

The ginger raised a brow. "Go see your family before you see ours again."

Understanding dawned over him. Swallowing thickly, Zack nodded sharply and then watched the other man disappear down the hall. That was strange as fuck, he mused, rubbing his face and resuming his trek to his much-longed-for bed.

Still, he knew a bit why Genesis' men held him in such high regard now. The man was uncannily smart and knew way more than he revealed. Without any show of violence or force, he'd gotten Zack to do what he wanted, extracted information he wanted, and warned him of how precious Tifa was to him. Five sentences and he'd rearranged the next two weeks of Zack's life and made sure his platonic feelings for Tifa _stayed_ platonic.

Suddenly, Zack was extremely happy with his decision to not pursue Tifa. He felt overwhelmingly sorry for the poor sod that did.


	4. In Which Nibelheim Burns

**AN: **Because I was too excited and anxious about this chapter. I don't do fight scenes well, so here's hoping this chappie is satisfactory. (And, I felt bad about how short the last two chapters were.)

* * *

Half a year later, Tifa was running to catch up to Angeal and Genesis. They smiled as she linked arms with them.

"Guess what!"

Genesis arched a brow in question.

Tifa beamed. "Markl recommended me for 2nd! He said that the last two missions I had with the Crimson Guard tipped the scales and gave him grounds for it. He also asked me if I was considering transferring to the Guard when I get enough experience under my belt."

Angeal smiled. "Congratulations, kid." His eyes flicked to Genesis, who had a calculating look on his face.

"Is that something in which you're interested?"

Biting her lip, she shrugged. "I'm not sure. I really enjoyed working with you and the Guard, but there is so much more subterfuge involved with your Division, Genesis. I'm not sure if I'm cut out for it. Markl said I should decide now, though, because there is a lot of training I can already be doing." She wrinkled her nose and met Genesis' eyes. "I saw the courses you require. They suck."

Chuckling, he rolled his eyes and tugged on her hair while Angeal snorted.

"He's damn picky about who he lets transfer, too," the Black General stated.

She stuck out her tongue playfully as the mage merely nodded unrepentantly. "I'll think about it. Speaking of missions, are you two going on this one?"

Genesis frowned, shaking his head to indicate his lack of answer. "We've just been called to his office."

The three walked together and broke apart when they reached their destination. Sephiroth and Zack were already there.

Lazard waved them to seats around the conference desk. Once they were settled, he began.

"As you five know, there has been a major resurgence of Makonoids recently and the issues with Wutai were…extensive." He typed a few things into the computer and two men's pictures popped up. "Fuhito, mastermind behind AVALANCHE, and ShinRa's own Professor Hojo."

Tseng entered at that moment and handed a disk to Lazard. "We had thought Fuhito dead and AVALANCHE destroyed after the incident with Zirconiade," the Turk leader went on to explain. "Unfortunately, it seems as though that isn't the case."

Lazard clicked something and a familiar picture popped up, making Sephiroth hiss.

"Ravens," he identified.

The director tipped his head in acknowledgement. "AVALANCHE's answer to our SOLDIER program. They are genetically altered, but are flawed, unlike SOLDIERs. They have lost their humanity. They've been sighted at two of the reactors that developed leaks." His face tightened and his eyes briefly flickered to Genesis. "And Genesis' team faced them after Ft. Tamblin was destroyed."

"What does Hojo have to do with this?" Genesis asked, not letting the man delve into what had happened on that mission.

"Professor Hojo is currently missing. ShinRa has refused to back some of his more…radical projects."

"We think AVALANCHE recruited him," Tseng continued. "Since Rufus has been under close surveillance, we know he's not funding them. There are, however, several alternative energy companies that are trivial now but would stand to gain immensely should ShinRa be destroyed. It goes without saying that Wutai would be pleased with our destruction as well."

Another picture was displayed. Lazard motioned to the people shown. "ShinRa has been in negotiations with a small, but promising company the last two quarters. This company has shown progress in the area of Nuclear Fusion. If ShinRa's output increases at its current rate, Mako energy will be tapped out in thirty years. Nuclear Fusion offers a viable replacement. In fact, one of our reactors is in the testing phase now to see if conversion is feasible."

Angeal propped his elbows on the arms of his chair and rested his chin on his clasped fingers. "AVALANCHE would be in raptures to get a hold of that company or their research."

Tseng agreed. "Since Project S's termination, Hojo has been frantic to get his hands on more of Jenova's cells. He wasn't able to procure any before he left; however, our main source isn't stored here."

Lazard deactivated the projection. "Angeal, Genesis and Tseng will go to the conversion reactor. Make sure that it and the company working there are safe." He gave a smile to Tifa. "Since you're up for consideration and it's your hometown, we're sending you, Sephiroth, and Zack to Nibelheim. There have been reports of Makonoids in the area which indicates a leak. Fix it, destroy the Makonoids, and return with Jenova's body."

Sephiroth's brows shot up at that. "It's been stored there?"

The director hummed his agreement. "However, it is no longer safe. That is where Hojo began Project S, so he is very familiar with the compound. I don't have to tell you that the likelihood of AVALANCHE attempting to take the body during transport is high. Take an Army Unit with you. Tifa, will you be able to lead the group to the reactor?"

"Yes. I worked as a guide for a while."

"Good, then find out what you can from the townspeople, but try to keep them out of it. I won't have AVALANCHE attacking innocent people. Get ready. You leave at 0800."

That only gave them an hour and a half so they quickly left the room. Tifa hugged Angeal and Genesis before they got too far.

"Good luck," Angeal said as Genesis patted her back and released her. "Hopefully, we'll all be home by your birthday."

"No worries, just be careful!" She called after them as they strode off. Genesis threw a wink over his shoulder at her, making her grin.

Sephiroth flipped his PHS closed and turned to Zack and Tifa just in time to hear him congratulating her on her recommendation.

"Infantry Unit 5 will accompany us. Meet at the bikes in an hour," he stated before leaving with a brisk nod.

Zack smiled and draped an arm around Tifa as they started down the hall. "I'm pretty much ready to go. Do you need to get anything?"

"Yeah. I got a Summon Materia on the last mission."

His brows shot up to his hair line. "Really? Who?"

"Shiva," she answered happily and steered them toward her quarters.

Zack looked around her living room/kitchenette area curiously, having not been in it. She had several framed pictures, but few other personal touches. He grinned when he saw the picture of the two of them in the training room. He'd made a still of the surveillance footage and printed her a copy. She had it and a few more of them on her coffee table. There were pictures of Sephiroth, Angeal, and Genesis as well as pictures of Markl and her Unit. The image of her sitting on Sephiroth's shoulder and sticking out her tongue at Angeal made him grin. Displayed next to a picture of her and the other three SOLDIERs 1st Class in their dress uniforms was what had to be a picture of her and her parents.

He wondered why she never talked about them. From what little she had said, he knew her mother was deceased. She clammed up in a heartbeat when he asked about her father, though. It made him wonder, but they hadn't been friends long. He didn't want to push her on what was obviously a sensitive subject.

Moving onto the next picture, he blinked in surprise at the image of Tifa and Genesis frozen in battle against each other. It looked like someone had done the same trick he had and printed out a still from the training room. The two SOLDIERs were on opposite sides of the frame, a bolt of light coming from both their left palms and slamming into each other in the middle. The result was a mini supernova between them. Tifa's face could only be described as exhilarated and Genesis looked downright _happy_. He wondered what kind of spell they were casting and why the Hell Tifa had gone head-to-head against _the_ Master mage using magic for crying out loud.

The sound of Tifa reentering the room cut into that train of thought. She spotted what he was looking at and smiled.

"Genesis was training me one day and that happened. I should have made a picture of the next thirty seconds to go with it. Even with him using just a fraction of his power, the magic collision blew both of us out of the training room."

Coughing a laugh, Zack gave the picture one last glance before following her out the door. "Rhapsodos is training you?"

She shrugged. "Sort of. All of them give me pointers in their particular field. Oh, Shiva, you should have seen his _face_ when everything exploded. I've never seen Genesis so surprised." A fond smile settled on her features. "He's always got every outcome calculated ages before anything actually happens." Bumping his hip, she nodded to him. "Kind of like Sephiroth could walk into the Outlands and set up order or Angeal can glance at a person and know what kind of stuff they're made of. Like you know the name of every man under your command and all of their stories."

That blind-sided him. "How do you know that?"

Grinning, she waved off the question. "Come on, we have to meet Sephiroth."

A sudden thought hit Zack. "Wait, which Unit did Sephiroth say was coming?"

"Five, why?"

Biting back a curse, he narrowed his eyes. "Because that's Cloud's Unit."

Tifa hadn't heard from her friend since she had tried to call him shortly after Zack's Modeoheim mission. That had been a disaster, but at least she knew he was all right. Zack spoke to him occasionally, but those times were rare. After what the brunette had told her about the way Cloud felt, she honestly thought she was going to have to march into his quarters and demand that he speak to her. She had a feeling things were going to be _interesting_ at her childhood town.

* * *

The group made good time to the small village. Sephiroth called for them to make camp on the outskirts. Relieved, Tifa dismounted her bike and stretched out her cramped muscles. Feeling once more flowing in her limbs, she set about popping up her tent. Zack whistled as he set up the one he and Sephiroth would share. When he caught her looking, he wagged his brows at her.

"I thought all SOLDIERs bunked together."

Snorting, she threw a rock at him. "Right, because we'd all get so much sleep with you two and your testosterone pissing contests."

Chuckling, he conceded the point and hammered a post down. "Just an idea, babe."

Amused, she finished her tent and entered to drop her sleeping bag and few other personal items inside. When she reemerged, she spotted Cloud approaching her hesitantly. Unfortunately, Sephiroth chose that moment to appear and motion for her and Zack. Shooting Cloud an apologetic look, she followed the General into his and Zack's tent.

Sephiroth set Masamune aside. "The Infantry will keep watch and sweep the mountain tomorrow for Makonoids. We'll take a handful of men and check out the reactor before extracting the package. How long will it take to get to the reactor, Tifa?"

"At a normal march, a day and a half."

"Good. Now, that Infantryman that was about to speak to you, can he keep his issues to himself?"

Embarrassed, she dropped her eyes. "I'd like to think he'll keep everything professional."

The General arched a brow, but nodded and dismissed them.

"Tifa," he stopped her just before she left, "if you would like to visit your father, you have time beforehand."

Blanching, she looked away. "That's okay. I'll stick around here."

Frowning, he moved to stand beside her. "I don't mind coming with you." He suddenly wished he had talked to Genesis before he left. Sephiroth didn't have parents and Angeal's mother did her best. Genesis was the only one who knew how to relate to Tifa on the subject of unfit parents.

"No!" She exclaimed, her head snapping up in alarm. "No," she repeated in a more normal tone, "thank you. It'd be better if I didn't visit, all right?"

Relenting, he inclined his head and stepped away from her. "Very well. Goodnight, Tifa."

"Goodnight, Sephiroth," she replied, squeezing his hand and retreating from the tent.

Cloud had worked up his nerve to approach Tifa last night, but Sephiroth had called her and Zack into a meeting. Resigned, he got some food and thought he might catch her when she was done.

Zack emerged a while later-alone-and grabbed two food rations. Cloud frowned when he watched the man give Tifa one and disappear into her tent after her. It was a restless hour later before he exited, sporting an enthusiastic grin. By that time, it was really too late to talk to the girl and wish her a happy birthday. With a sigh, he promised himself he'd catch her in the morning.

When he woke, he found her pouring a cup of coffee and laughing at something Cook said to her. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, Cloud made his way to her as she savored her first sip.

"Tifa?" he broke into her reverie, making her eyes spring open and swing to rest on him.

He missed the natural red of her irises and wondered what she'd had to go through for her eyes to show that Mako trademark.

"Hey, Cloud," she responded, somewhat warily, making his heart ache.

"I, um, wanted to tell you 'happy birthday', in case I don't see you next week."

Her face softened into a smile. "Thanks. Are you going to visit your mom before we start?"

The blonde hesitated, but nodded. "Yeah. She'd skin me if she found out I was here and didn't see her. What about you? Are you going to visit your dad?" The question was posed politely, but the tension in his body at the mention of Mr. Lockhart was only matched by the tension in hers.

A ruckus cut off her reply and broke the moment as Zack stumbled groggily from his and Sephiroth's tent, ducking a shoulder guard flung at him.

"Sorry!" he laughed, sleepily pulling on his boots.

A grunt and a curse was heard from inside the tent before Zack's _other_ pauldron came flying out, clipping the side of his head. Rubbing his abused cranium, he cheerfully collected his armor and then spotted the two onlookers. Grinning, he joined them as the strapped the guards in place.

"What did you do?" Tifa asked suspiciously.

Cloud couldn't help but snicker at the pure mayhem in the other man's smile.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he denied, winking at Cloud.

Tifa huffed and handed him her coffee before turning back to Cloud. "No, I'm staying here. If you want, you can take my bike."

Hesitantly, he accepted her keys. "Thanks," he mumbled, watching Zack drain her coffee and move to get a refill.

"Listen, Tifa, about what I said on the phone," he finally just blurted, "I'm sorry. That was really uncalled for."

A sincere smile bloomed on her face and her body relaxed. "Forgiven. Friends, again?"

Eyes crinkling, he nodded. "Always. I better get going if I'm going to make it back in time. I'm part of the team going splitting off and clearing the east side of the mountain."

"Sure. Give your mom my best."

"No problem," he waved and headed toward her bike parked behind the tents.

A cold voice broke into his thoughts as he mounted the vehicle.

"Why are you on Tifa's bike?"

Sephiroth's eerie eyes pinned Cloud as surely as he'd a sword leveled on him.

"T-Tifa said I could borrow it," he stammered, holding up the keys.

The General grunted and then walked away. Cloud's breath left him in a whoosh as he started the engine and put some distance between him and camp. What the Hell kind of relationship did Tifa have with the General? The boy's jaw ticked with tension as he wondered if he and his childhood crush would ever belong to the same world. Just when he thought he'd make some headway, something would happen and he'd be left with even less than what he started with.

* * *

The journey up the mountain went quickly as the Infantrymen Sephiroth had chosen kept up fairly well. They met a few Makonoids, but didn't really encounter trouble until the rope bridge broke.

Reacting on instinct, Tifa leapt to the other side. Sephiroth and Zack did the same and then hauled up the men who'd managed to hang onto the ladder. Clenching her fists, Tifa forced away long-buried memories and waited for Sephiroth to give her the green light to resume the trek. Patting her shoulder once, he did so.

"We can push on, or make camp at a clearing about five hundred yards away," she informed him.

Glancing to the men and the slightly pale girl, he decided. "We'll make camp. Makonoids are greater in number around reactors, so we should meet them during the daylight."

Accepting that, she adjusted her path and brought them to a clearing surrounded by three large boulders. The group quickly set up tents and drew watch shifts.

Not bothering with a tent, Tifa unrolled her sleeping bag between Zack's and Sephiroth's. Zack sat on his as he ate and joked with the other men. Sephiroth took first watch and was a reassuring presence atop one of the boulders. She drifted to sleep to the sound of Zack telling about a truly bizarre mission that had devolved into some sort of cross-dressing chocobo race.

"There is an old mansion near here," Tifa told Sephiroth early the next morning. "It's ShinRa owned and if Nibelheim is the birthplace of Project S…"

"…then Hojo may go there for his research," he finished. Pulling on his duster, he motioned for the two SOLDIERs to follow him. "It's likely AVALANCHE is waiting for us to transport the package before attacking. The security around it inside the reactor is extreme. It would be much easier to take it from us once we disengage it from its vault."

Zack agreed. "If they could have gotten to it, they would have by now."

"So, we'll check out the mansion and then continue to the reactor," Sephiroth commanded. They weren't on a timed schedule until they had removed Jenova from the reactor.

When they got to the gate of the mansion, Zack wagged his brows at Tifa and shot her a sexy smirk.

"I told you I'd get here eventually."

Blushing, she socked him in his arm and followed the General. Chuckling, Zack went in after them, rubbing his sore appendage. The first floor of the mansion was fairly normal, besides the decay. It was when they got to the lower floors that things got freaky. There was a huge library with books and papers scattered around. A massive lab was connected. Zack flinched at the large tubes filled with what seemed to be Mako. He didn't want to even think about what went on with the gurneys and some of the tools laid out beside them.

Tifa frowned and drew their attention to a coffin in the corner of a room. Sephiroth flicked the top off with the edge of Masamune. Inside was the body of a man.

Before anyone could speak, however, his eyes snapped open, scaring the pants off Tifa. Zack was unnerved himself and felt his palm itch to feel his sword. The man had looked dead and he was pretty sure he hadn't been breathing.

Focusing on them, the man frowned. "Who are you?"

The General arched a brow. "I am Sephiroth. Who are _you_?"

Hearing that name, the man tensed and stepped slowly from the coffin. "Sephiroth of Project S?"

"Yes," he answered warily.

"I am Vincent Valentine. I…knew your mother."

Sephiroth's frown deepened. "I have no mother."

Vincent's face gave very little away, but there was a confused glint in his eye. "Your mother was Lucrecia Crescent. She saved my life when Hojo put a bullet in my heart." The man flexed his gauntleted arm. "Did he tell you_ nothing_?"

"Nothing true, it seems," was the dry reply. "We're hunting Hojo ourselves."

A hardness settled over the man's features. "I would very much like to be there when you catch him. Before he captured me, I was a Turk assigned to Project S. He and I have a reckoning to finish," he growled.

Zack understood Sephiroth's glance and stepped away from the group to put in a call on his PHS. When he returned, he scanned Vincent and then connected the scanner to the PHS.

"Should be coming in now. What?" Brows shooting up, he made a few more noises of assent before flipping the PHS closed.

"You don't look you age," he addressed Vincent. "Seems that you were officially MIA and declared dead. However, they've recovered some of Hojo's research files and the files make reference to 'Lucrecia's aborted lover'. Your scans also match what we have on file."

Tifa radioed the lieutenant that was working on the computer database in the other room. "Get the data from that computer sent to HQ ASAP."

When she glanced back, she saw how pale Sephiroth's face was.

"Mr. Valentine, if you and Ms. Crescent were lovers…" she trailed off at Sephiroth's look.

The former Turk, however, shrugged. "I was never told. Though I disagreed with Hojo's plans to use Lucrecia's baby for his project. When I confronted him, he shot me. His experiments on me afterwards killed me. Lucrecia put Chaos and the protomateria in my body to save my life. When I awoke, she and her baby were gone. I have slumbered these years to atone for my failure to protect her and her son."

Tifa met Sephiroth's eyes steadily. "I can find out," she murmured. "Miska will be discreet."

Jaw clenched, he gave a sharp nod. "Do it."

Spinning, she placed the call. "Miska, it's Tifa. I need you to do something for me. Classified doesn't even begin to cover it.-Thanks. Pull Vincent Valentine's DNA and Lucrecia Crescent's.- Now, cross-reference Sephiroth's and tell me if there is any relation." There was silence on the other end as Miska typed in the info and waited on the results. Tifa heard her inhale sharply.

"Well?-Thanks, Miska." Hanging up, the girl looked between the two men, wondering how _she_ was the one to make such a life changing announcement. "Removing the implanted Jenova cells from the equation, Sephiroth is the child of Lucrecia Crescent and Vincent Valentine."

Vincent's face was slack with shock and Sephiroth's was the most vulnerable she'd ever seen it. Zack came to stand beside her.

"If you want, we can finish up here, General," he offered.

The tall man flicked his eyes to him with a grateful look and turned to exit the mansion with Vincent hot on his heels.

"Zack?" he called before he left.

"Yes, sir?"

"Burn it," he ordered and swept out.

Zack frowned, but understood. Tifa shifted and looked to him in question.

"Check out the library and make sure we get anything valuable," he ordered.

Nodding, she took an Infantryman with her. They worked quickly to box up everything that seemed important. When they were done, the men hauled the boxes out. Zack came up beside her looking tired.

"This is shit," he spat. "Hojo's got a lot to answer for when we get a hold of him."

Tifa agreed. Motioning to the mansion around them, she asked, "Want me to do it?"

Sighing, he shook his head. "No. I'll start here. Set up containments around the area."

"Okay. Give me ten," she estimated, leaving him in the lab.

The place made his skin crawl. Zack shuddered as he eyed the Mako tubes large enough to hold a grown man.

Rapping his knuckles on one, he felt a sick chill settle in his stomach. "Bastard," he hissed, stepping back and calling on his Fire once he was clear of the building.

He felt no remorse as the place went up in flames.

* * *

Lazard was stunned when they reported what they'd found. "How is Sephiroth?" he asked Zack.

"I think he's in shock," Zack admitted. "Valentine's been talking to him about what happened. It's weird. If you'd seen that lab…well, you got the data. Hojo better pray Sephiroth isn't the one that catches him first."

"Can Sephiroth stay on task?" Lazard asked, choosing not to hear that last statement.

Rubbing the back of his neck, he looked at where Sephiroth was speaking quietly to Vincent. They seemed to be making an effort to be cordial. "As of right now, I don't see a problem. You'd probably have a hard time recalling him, actually. What do you want us to do with Valentine?"

The director sighed. "He's still technically one of us. Treat him in accordance with POW guidelines. Get the package and return here ASAP. This complicates things."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

Tifa joined Sephiroth that night on his watch. Due to the enormity of what they'd found in the mansion, they were spending another night on the mountain rather than tackling the reactor. They were going to have to run headlong down the mountain tomorrow and needed to be at the top of their game to do it.

Sephiroth gave her a wan smile when she handed him a mug of coffee.

"Come to check on me?"

"Yes. Is there anything you want to talk about?"

The treeline seemed especially interesting as he tried to get his thoughts in order. "My whole life, I've made a family out of nothing. Genesis and Angeal became like brothers to me. You came along and adopted us and it's _good_. We _are_ a family."

"But?"

"But, I've always wanted a father and a mother and everything that comes with blood ties." He lowered his eyes to hers. "Does that make sense?"

Her smile was comforting. "Yes, very much. Blood family is a sense of self and belonging. But that doesn't make your other family less, Sephiroth. Who you _choose_ as your family is just as important as those who sired you."

He studied her as she spoke. Despite her youth, he reckoned she knew something about both types of family. He knew she had adored her mother and that her family had been ideal before the woman's untimely death. Her relationship with her father brought shadows to her eyes that made his fists clench and his heart hurt for her. But, he also knew that the family she'd found with him and his two brothers brought her the kind of belonging she'd needed.

She nudged him gently. "But, Mr. Valentine seems to be trying. Heck, he took a bullet to the heart trying to protect you before you were even born. You don't have to choose between families."

Taking a sip of his near-scalding coffee, he chuckled. "Are you sure you're only turning sixteen?" He had to tease, because his emotions were going haywire and too much was riding on this mission for him to be distracted. He didn't have time for this-didn't know if he'd ever _want_ to have time for it, despite childhood fantasies of one day finding a father. What was he even supposed to do with Vincent?

"Positive," she retorted dryly, pulling him away from his confusion. "I hear Angeal snarling my age to any of the guys that even think about looking too long at me."

That earned her another chuckle and she was pleased that he didn't seem to be as tense.

"You're a good man, Sephiroth," she told him after he'd teasingly poked her nose. "I'm really happy you finally got a dad, even if he looks young enough to be your brother."

Gently, he hugged her, feeling reassured of his place. For the first time, he felt like more than a petri dish baby. He had a family-adopted and blood-and a sense of self settled over him like a firm mantel. He'd figure out the rest of it later-after Nibelheim was behind them.

"Get some rest, Tifa," he told her quietly, carefully pushing her towards her bedroll. Flashing him one last smile, she flounced away to do as he ordered.

A shadow broke away from the night and came to stand beside him. Sephiroth turned his head to study the man when Vincent spoke.

"Had I known you'd survived, I would have torn Gaia asunder to find you." Red eyes met his. "Regardless of your parentage."

Sephiroth digested that. "You must have cared deeply for Lucrecia."

A sad, near-wistful expression flickered in the man's eyes before being swept behind a blank mask. "I made many mistakes in that situation. Loving Lucrecia was not one of them." He hesitated. "I would like to have some part of your life."

Swallowing, Sephiroth sipped his coffee and looked back at camp. "That would be acceptable," he agreed passed the lump in his throat even the coffee couldn't remove. "Just don't expect me to call you 'dad'."

The sound was rusty from disuse, but Sephiroth recognized it as a chuckle from the other man.

"Agreed."

* * *

Even after overhearing the conversation the night before, Vincent was still surprised when the girl SOLDIER confronted him. Silence reigned while she searched his face for something he couldn't place. Finally, she met and held his eyes fiercely.

"I know you're Sephiroth's father and you've had a pretty crummy life," she began, her fists clenching dangerously. "It seems like you're trying to connect with him and I'm glad."

"But?"

Her eyes glowed in a feral way, swirling with a red as unnerving as his own as they drove home her words. "He's my brother and if you hurt him, I'll _destroy_ you."

Vincent Valentine had done and lived through things that were horrific. He'd died, been experimented on, been revived and was Chaos' vessel. He could turn into Galian Beast at the drop of a hat or shoot the wings off a bee at two hundred yards. He believed in very few things.

That list had just grown; because Vincent believed in Tifa's warning absolutely.

And, strangely, that made him happy. He'd not met all of his son's adopted family, but if they were anything like the girl currently staring him down…well, Sephiroth had done well.

With that, Vincent gave her a respectful bow. "Sephiroth is fortunate to have your loyalty."

Understanding that he'd heard her and taken her words to heart, the girl relaxed and smiled. "I'm the lucky one. You should get him to tell you how we met sometime." Her expression turned sheepish. "It's funny now, but _so_ embarrassing."

"Tifa! Are we there yet?"

Amused, she peeked over her shoulder to see Zack and Sephiroth catching up to them. "Almost, you baby. I thought you were used to the country?"

Makonoids chose that moment to rudely interrupt. Tifa put down two quickly. When she looked around, two more were decapitated and one was dead with a bullet in its eye. Vincent put away Quicksilver as Zack and Sephiroth flicked blood off their swords.

Sephiroth rolled one over with his boot, his lip curling in disgust. "Fair, take care of the bodies."

Saluting, the SOLDIER incinerated them before catching up to the group. Soon, the reactor was in sight. The General motioned for the Infantry CO.

"Sir?"

"Take your men and secure the entrance. When we come out, we'll need to move fast."

"Yes, sir."

Sephiroth waited until the unit was in place and then led Tifa and Zack inside. "Let's get the leak fixed first."

Tifa stepped forward. "I can do that."

He weighed that option before giving her a brisk nod. "Do so. Report every fifteen minutes."

"Sir!" She obeyed, taking off toward the most likely place the leak would be, the pipes.

Zack's face tightened, but he said nothing when the other man looked at him sharply. He knew Sephiroth didn't like it either, but Tifa was SOLDIER and they knew very well what was at stake if she was made to seem incapable.

"The control room is this way," Sephiroth stated, leading them in the opposite direction.

* * *

Tifa flipped open her PHS as she stepped back from the pipe. "I'm almost done here. Five more minutes just to make sure I sealed everything."

"Good. Rendezvous ASAP."

"Roger that," she acknowledged before putting away the device.

The sound was almost nothing in the hum of the reactor, but Tifa registered it and tensed. Slowly, she stood, acting as though she was checking the pipe. Another, almost silent noise and the distinct feel of magic was all the warning she got before three balls of fire nearly slammed into her face. With a curse, she rolled to the side and flung Ice at her opponent.

"Moron!" she spat. "You'll blow us all up with Tri-Fire!"

Three more figures landed around her, giving her a good look at who they were. She felt an anvil free-fall in her stomach when she recognized them as a group of AVALANCHE's Ravens.

Her arm was out lightning fast to deflect a blow from the dark haired one. Catching him off guard, she rammed her fist into his face and then whirled him to take the strike from one behind her. That slowed him down, but cost her when the blonde one got in a Bio punch to her side. It flung her across the floor where she skidded to a stop against the wall.

Nausea rolled her stomach, but the girl grit her teeth and shoved her sword into the thigh of blondie when he came to finish her. Figuring now was as good a time as any to break her in, the SOLDIER Summoned Shiva.

Blonde Raven took a blast of Blizzard to the face before the other two knew what had happened. Not giving them any time to counter, Tifa followed Shiva in two more deadly strikes. The last Raven rolled out of dodge and sent a cluster of stars at her face. She spun away, but one still managed to slice into her cheek.

Angry now, she elbowed him in his neck and brought her fist down like a hammer on his back as he fell. Turning, he kicked her leg. Tifa saw white as searing pain raced up her body in time with a sickening crack.

Roaring in fury, Shiva finished the man before hovering protectively over the kneeling warrior. Gasping and fighting off darkness, Tifa clutched at her PHS. Sephiroth answered immediately.

"Report."

"I may need some assistance," she wheezed as Shiva disappeared.

"Acknowledged."

Then, the line died. Using her sword as a crutch, she dragged herself over to the wall and slid down. Her thoughts were muddled, but clear enough for her to know she'd drained her MP. Genesis was going to be so disappointed. Still, she could feel the Bio being contained in her side; the protection spells from her earring doing their job.

"Tifa!" a sharp voice brought her lids open to half mast-all she could manage.

Sephiroth was hovering over her. "I'm going to have to set your leg before casting Cure. Where else are you hurt?"

"Poison," she muttered. "Four of 'em came outta nowhere."

His catlike eyes shifted to the motionless bodies. "You handled them. Now, on three."

Trying to straighten herself, she nodded.

"One," and then he snapped the bone back into place.

Tifa screamed and then lost consciousness.

The sound reverberated through the area, causing goosebumps to break out on Sephiroth's skin. Forcing himself to keep moving, he blocked out the knowledge that it was his little sister laying against the wall like a broken doll. Two Cures were cast, but he didn't have Heal equipped. A muttered curse and he was whipping out his PHS.

"Fair, do you have Heal equipped?"

"Yeah," was the somber reply.

Sephiroth cast four controlled Fires and incinerated the Ravens. "Have it ready," he barked and then stored the PHS to scoop up Tifa.

Her left hand fell, but stubbornly held onto her sword. The General took a moment to adjust her before rushing out of the room. He could feel magic swirling around a spot in her side and sent a mental thanks to his brother for his foresight.

"What the Hell happened?" Zack asked, casting Heal the moment Tifa was in range. His eyes took in the splashes of blood and his friend's less-than stellar appearance.

"She was attacked by four Ravens."

Cursing, Zack resisted the urge to pummel something. "Fuck. They probably thought she would be an easier target, alone and female."

The General's face hardened. "A mistake they did not live to repeat. She controlled the situation."

Gaping, Zack stared at Tifa and felt his respect for her take a leap. She took on _four_ Ravens and put them down before Sephiroth could get to her?

"So scary," he whimpered.

Groaning, Tifa shifted and swam back into awareness. "Oh, those guys _suck_," she hissed as Sephiroth carefully placed her on her feet.

"Damn it, Tifa," Zack suddenly exclaimed, "why didn't you call for backup?"

Offended, she put her sword away and glared right back at him. "I don't know, Zack. Gosh, I _should_ have asked those nice mutant men if they'd mind terribly us postponing the brawl until my backup arrived! Why, I just had all the time in the world to get out my PHS and call y'all."

Chastised, he backed down and they both turned to Sephiroth. "Ready, General."

He eyed her a moment, but pushed his job to the front of his mind. "With the Ravens attacking, they were probably hoping to pick off one of us before we began transporting."

Zack rubbed the back of his neck. "They'll follow us to the village."

"Hm," Sephiroth agreed, pulling out his PHS. He barked a few commands at the Infantry commander to evacuate the village. When he was done, he nodded to Jenova's vault.

Zack moved back to the computers and finished typing in several codes before activating the transport sequence. Part of the tank separated from the rest and metal plates slid down to cover all parts of it. Once the sequence was completed, a large, armored cylinder stood before them. Sephiroth tipped it onto its back, where wheels were located.

"Beta team status?" Zack inquired.

The reply came back promptly. "Ready, sir."

"Alpha team exiting now. ETA front entrance, two minutes."

"Roger that."

After checking her gloves, Tifa nodded to Sephiroth. He and Zack carried the tube down the steps. Next, the group made their way quickly to the entrance where two of the Infantrymen took over pushing the tube.

Vincent came to stand slightly behind Sephiroth as the Infantry leader saluted him. "The Infantry finished sweeping the mountain for Makonoids and are proceeding with the evacuation. Charlie team will rendezvous at the base of the mountain.

"Good. Move out."

Vincent loaded his gun and calmly let it hang at his side. "They will be disinclined to allow us to rejoin the larger group."

Sephiroth nodded, Masamune in hand. They got as far as the boulders where they'd made camp before the statement was proven true.

"Duck!" Tifa shrieked a half-second before Tri-Fire blazed overhead.

Three rapid shots were fired by Vincent, striking one Raven. Leaping up, Zack set the body ablaze before engaging another one. Sephiroth motioned for the group to move, letting Zack and Vincent handle the two remaining Ravens. Tifa scowled as Makonoids leapt at them as a pack.

Sephiroth cut down two while Tifa flung one into a Raven that appeared on top of Jenova's cylinder. He was thrown off some ways away.

"Knights of the Round!" she cast harshly, ripping him and three other Makonoids apart. She so wished she could have cast that inside the reactor. There hadn't been near enough room.

Zack caught up and burned the Raven's body, but left the Makonoids'. If this kept up, he would need all the MP he could get.

They came to the newly built bridge that the Infantry had crafted to replace the shoddy rope one. Tifa pursed her lips and followed as they hastily got across. If they continued at this pace, they'd be running on nothing but adrenaline when they got to the bottom.

Machine gun fire split the air as the Infantry felled a group of monsters. Zack frowned, coming up beside Sephiroth.

"How did AVALANCHE get so many Ravens so freaking fast?"

The General glanced to him and back to the path. "They must have been planning this before Zirconide, even."

Tifa spun around, using her sword to deflect a hail of bullets, then used the momentum to remove the man's head with her other fist. Another took a swing at her, but Tifa flung him out of the treetops, into a waiting Zack. They took out the group and raced to the others. Running along a steep cliff, they were caught off guard when a bullet slammed into Zack's side.

Tifa managed to grab his hand as he fell over the edge of the ravine. They only had a wide-eyed moment of shock before another shot was fired, slamming into Tifa's shoulder. Her body jerked, almost losing her grip on her friend.

"Well, well," a malicious voice mused, "two SOLDIERs for the price of one."

The two scowled and traded looks, Tifa understanding as Zack bunched his muscles after clutching the edge of the cliff with his free hand. They didn't wait for the man to reach them, instead, Tifa rolled, Zack launching himself up as she did. In a move too fast to see, he hurled his sword at the guy, burying it in his scrawny neck. Holding his side, Zack snatched the weapon up and then beheaded the dead man. A flash of green hit his body, healing the bullet wound.

Breathing hard, he turned to Tifa. She looked like Hell, but nodded to him determinedly.

"Ready?"

"Yeah," he nodded, following after her.

They reached the group as Sephiroth finished off two Ravens and Vincent was reloading his gun. The General glanced to them and waved everyone onward.

"Regrouping is a priority," he reminded everyone. "Keep moving!"

Tifa rifled through her pockets and found two vials. Tossing one to Zack, she downed the other. He caught the Elixer and shot her a jaunty salute.

"Cheers."

Their MP restored, they kept pace with Sephiroth and Vincent. By the time they arrived at the base of the mountain, it was night, pushing morning. All of them were exhausted, with low MP and nursing wounds. Charlie team was quick to surround them and report.

"The townspeople have been evacuated, sir," the commander stated.

Relieved, Sephiroth opened his mouth to dole out further orders when a high whining sound interrupted him. Two jets bearing AVALANCHE's modified cross bones emblem streaked by, deploying bombs.

"Shit," Sephiroth said instead and then yelled, "_move!_ Get to base and get loaded!"

The army snapped into formation as the jets came around a second time. Sephiroth motioned to Tifa. Understanding, she sheathed her sword and ran at him. His hands provided the needed boost to propel her onto the wing of the jet. She had the pilot ripped out of the cockpit in a thrice, but not before he'd dropped another wave of bombs. Tossing him aside, Tifa swung down into the cockpit and began firing at the other jet. Unfortunately, the army didn't know that she had commandeered the jet and soon peppered the machine with bullets. She managed to take out the mechanism on the other jet that would drop bombs, but was forced to abandon hers.

Leaping off the plane and bracing herself for impact, Tifa fell through the roof of a house. Her shoulder snapped in agony when she finally came to a stop.

Groaning, she staggered to her feet and pushed through the debris to the outside. AVALANCHE flunkies surrounded her as three Ravens backed them up. Fire was ripping through her home town, filling the air with thick smoke. Jerking, she popped her shoulder back into place, containing her wince.

"Surrender, and we'll let you live," someone commanded.

She smirked derisively. Yeah, they'd just use her as a lab rat. No _thank_ you. "Go to Hell, AVALANCHE scum," she spat.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Sephiroth and Zack moving about a mile away. If she could cause a big enough distraction…

Narrowing her eyes, she cracked her knuckles and brought up her fists. Guns shifted and focused on her. A breath later, she threw up Wall and called on the Materia she wielded with uncanny destruction. Genesis had been right; when she Mastered it, she was _unrivaled_.

* * *

The hair on Sephiroth's arms stood up. Glancing around, he looked back in time to see massive bolts of lightning coalesce on one of the houses.

"Fuck," he gritted out, seeing a tiny dot dance in front of the men coming after them.

Zack moved to assist her, but the General stopped him.

"Get the package to base!" he bellowed as Makonoids rushed the group.

The boy snarled and ripped the monsters apart as Vincent took aim and began picking off some of Tifa's attackers. He wondered how many there had originally been for this many to survive her spell.

"I'll cover her," he decided, seeing her Knights decimate another group.

Sephiroth touched his shoulder briefly in thanks and all but hauled Zack away. Anything foolish enough to attack them after that met with a grisly death courtesy of two very pissed SOLDIERs.

Vincent shot off his gun near continuously until Tifa staggered to his side. She panted harshly and was favoring her left leg, but she sent him a grateful smile.

"Thanks for that."

"Hm. Let us depart."

Agreeing, she rushed after him. A chopper was descending at base when the two managed to make it there. Reno leaned out the window and whistled at her when he spotted her.

"Looking hot, Lockhart!"

Zack and Sephiroth whirled around and simultaneous relieved expressions decorated their faces. They were in the middle of loading the package, however, so comforted themselves with the knowledge that she was alive and the mission was almost over. Sephiroth climbed into the aircraft just as Tifa and Vincent reached them. Zack nodded to Vincent as the man followed after his son. Tifa smiled, reopening a split on her lip.

"Ouch," she muttered, wiping off the blood.

Rolling his eyes, he offered her his hand to help her up. The ground trembled under their feet as two shadow creepers erupted from the earth. Reno snarled and brought the chopper up. In a quick move, Zack grabbed Tifa and leapt into the helicopter. Sephiroth slammed the door closed as Reno fired on the creatures and then flew them out of there.

When Zack released her, Tifa collapsed. Startled, he dropped to his knees beside her.

"Tifa!" he exclaimed, rolling her onto her back as she let out a pained noise.

"Just a few scratches," she muttered, pulling herself into a sitting position.

Vincent frowned as Reno suddenly yanked the chopper to the right. "There is still one jet left."

Reno was cursing up a storm and even his ever-present cigarette was discarded. "Hang on, yo."

Sephiroth looked at his father when Vincent stood and then nodded at the question in his eyes. The former Turk opened the door and braced himself half on the chopper's leg.

"Hold her steady, pilot."

A hail of bullets split the air, making Reno swear again. "_You_ come 'ere and fucking hold steady, vamp-man!"

Ignoring him, Vincent took aim and fired two shots. He watched in satisfaction as the aircraft crashed rather spectacularly. Stepping back inside, he pulled the door closed and turned to the two on the floor.

Zack ripped the leg of Tifa's pants to better see the gash on her thigh. His breath hissed out in a rush. The wound was two inches wide and half circled her leg. Any deeper and she would have lost the appendage.

"Shit," he spat, meeting her eyes. Soot covered her and her hair was littered with more than just debris. As the adrenaline faded, he watched the color leave her face and the pain set in.

His MP raised just enough to cast Cure3 on her. Her features relaxed as the gash and her other wounds healed. Slumping over, she fell against the side of Sephiroth's legs.

"I think I'm gonna sleep, now," she slurred with exhaustion. She wasn't awake long enough to hear their reply.

Sephiroth gently picked her up and let her settle against his side. "Reno, take us back as swiftly as possible."

The pilot glanced back at them and merely nodded when he got a look at how battered all of them were. His gaze flickered to Tifa and he arched a brow at how carefully the General was holding her.

"You got it, yo. Make sure Lockhart thanks me herself when she's awake."

Blowing out an exasperated breath, Sephiroth narrowed his eyes. "Of course not."

"Cold, man. That's real cold."

* * *

**AN: **I know Vincent was much more open than he was in-game, but hopefully he was too OOC for you. My ShinRa is a bit less evil and everyone is generally a bit less crazy. Next up, the aftermath. Let me know what you think!


	5. In Which Conversations Occur

**AN:** Two readers have reviewed every chapter. That alone makes me hurry to polish this and get it up. Thank you so much! ScreamingViking, this one is for you.

* * *

Tifa was still sleeping two days later when Genesis and Angeal returned from their mission. They had set up stronger security and scoured the surrounding area for any sign of AVALANCHE. They left behind a brigade to continue the protection, secure that the reactor was safe and as secure as it could be.

Zack flat out refused to be anywhere near them when Sephiroth let them know about Tifa. Though he and the General had been beaten to Hell and back, that last stand Tifa had made to give them a chance to get Jenova to base had wiped out any and all reserves that she had.

He was right to be wary: Angeal went through the roof. There was ranting, yelling, accusations, and demands to be allowed to see her. Sephiroth made the mistake of complete disclosure as well, so the little tidbit of Tifa being cornered by herself _twice_ didn't help matters with his two brothers.

Strangely enough, Genesis didn't say much. He simply turned his attention to the Infirmary room that contained Tifa and slipped in when everyone else was watching Angeal blow a gasket.

The sight of her pale, hollow face brought him up short. Even in sleep, she looked haggard. Her left arm was in a sling, tucked up tight to her body. Despite the healing spells cast on her, she'd still been shot in the shoulder and then had the same joint dislocated. She would have to baby it for a bit. Probably her leg, too, if he understood correctly.

A well of emotion swelled in him, prompting him to carefully move her to the side of the bed and then climb in beside her after removing his duster. Mumbling something incomprehensible, she sighed heavily and curled into him.

Stroking back her hair, he let his magic wash over her, feeling out the weak spots in her magic and body. Her magic pushed into his, just like her body had, making him smile. He allowed his magic to sink into her, boosting her recovery and speeding her sluggish MP to health. Running a finger over her earring, he felt how drained it was. She'd used up even its magic, making him frown in concern. That was a worrying indication of how badly AVALANCHE wanted Jenova. If Tifa had depleted her own abilities and then used the wealth of magic he'd worked into her gift, she'd very nearly killed herself to prevent the terrorists from succeeding.

Tifa was gifted and strong; she must have been a force out there.

Here, though, she was very small and very broken and he suddenly hated AVALANCHE with every fiber of his being.

"Gen?" she slurred, shifting to get to a better position.

"I'm here, my tiger," he answered softly. "Go back to sleep."

"Stiff," she mumbled, half opening her eyes to peer tiredly at him.

"Hm," he mused, letting her shift until she gave up and rested her back against him. Casting a very mild and precise spell, he turned his clothes into a heating pad. Tifa sighed at that and drifted back to sleep, mumbling something to him that could have been a thanks.

Thirty minutes later, when Angeal had finally calmed down enough to not disturb Tifa, he and Sephiroth entered her room. The Silver General halted abruptly upon seeing Genesis curled up around the girl. Angeal sighed and shrugged half-heartedly at the accusation in the reclining man's gaze.

"Sorry. How bad is it?"

Genesis frowned. "She won't be fit for duty for at least a week. She depleted the entirety of her reserves and almost completely drained the magic I worked into her earring."

Angeal blinked and then furrowed his brows. "But, I thought you'd worked protection spells. How could she draw on that?"

The mage smirked. "Tifa is very good at manipulating magic. She pulled mine and changed it to suit her needs. I imagine she must have been somewhat incredible out there as she obliterated any semblance of limits she might have had."

Sephiroth arched a brow as he sank into a chair. "It would have been incredible, had that pesky emotion of unrelenting terror not been plaguing me."

Taking the other chair, Angeal motioned to Tifa with his chin. "What are you doing?"

"Speeding her recovery," Genesis replied, letting his magic shimmer into view for a moment. His two friends saw a pale red haze being constantly pulled into Tifa until the mage let it fade out of sight.

He met Sephiroth's eyes. "How are you?"

Wincing, the General shrugged tiredly, uncharacteristically slumped in his seat. "I've felt better. Going on the most brutal mission I've had in a while and then meeting my long-lost father has left me a bit out of sorts."

Chuckling, he nodded. "Tell me," he prompted, and Sephiroth found himself obeying.

It felt good to talk to the other two men, Sephiroth having no clue how to deal with the situation on his own. It was so far beyond the realm of normal it wasn't even in the same galaxy.

Through it all, Tifa slumbered on.

* * *

When she finally awoke, it was to the unusual sight of Genesis asleep and in bed with her. Shock took her for long minutes, causing her to blatantly stare at him in confusion. As bits and pieces of the last few days trickled back to her, she realized she could still feel his magic wrapped around her, gently providing the resources for her to recover faster.

Face softening, she touched her earring, and wasn't surprised to feel it restored to its protective state. Her eyelids still felt heavy, but she was so tired of sleeping. Her arm that had taken so much damage was secured against her stomach, making her frown. Genesis had thrown an arm over her waist, under her arm, in his sleep. Reaching over, she hesitantly touched his bicep and gave it a tiny shake.

In a flash, his eyes were open and his mind was aware. For a moment, Tifa envied that ability.

"I need to use the facilities," she told him with a blush.

His reply was to slide out of bed and move to stand on her side so that he could assist her to her feet. Tifa hissed when she put weight on her left leg.

"Mother of Shiva," she rasped, her head falling to rest on Genesis' chest as the pain passed.

"Your muscles were injured severely," he explained quietly, "and in continual sequence over a short period of time. Zack and the others have been staying in their quarters mostly while they recover as well."

"I don't remember it hurting this much when it _happened_," she complained as he helped her across the room.

"You probably don't even remember it happening, my tiger," he pointed out. "Too much adrenaline was pumping through you."

Snorting, she gritted her teeth as she walked. "Trust me when I say that I most definitely _do_ remember that Raven kicking my knee in."

Unwilling to delve into that matter, Genesis didn't reply, save for the hard glint that entered his eyes. He maneuvered her until she was propped against the wall directly in front of the toilet.

"I'll get a nurse," he stated, turning to leave.

"Wait, I can at least pee on my own," she grumbled.

Eyeing her, he sighed and nodded, closing the door. She would never in her life tell him that she nearly peed all over herself trying to stand after doing her business. It was probably only due to her bladder being already empty that she didn't. Leaning against the counter of the sink, she awkwardly washed her hands and tried to wipe off the sweat she had broken into when she'd been pulling up her pants. Looking in the mirror, she blanched at the state of her hair.

"Genesis? I really need to brush my teeth and hair," she told him.

Cracking open the door, he made sure she was decent before entering. Procuring a toothbrush and paste from somewhere, he handed them to her and steadied her as she brushed. Afterward, he scooped her up and carried her back to bed. Tifa was so tired, she didn't protest.

"I'm taking the longest shower _ever_ when I get out of here."

Chuckling, he gathered her hair up in one hand and began brushing it out with the other. "The nurse has been bathing you and washing your hair. You're clean, Tifa."

She watched him sleepily when he finished and laid her down carefully. "Thanks for taking care of me."

A tender smile pulled at his lips. "You're welcome."

"Are you leaving?"

Pulling up a chair, he settled into it. "I'll stay until you go to sleep. The nurse _hasn't_ been bathing me and I would like a shower as well."

Giggling, she rolled her eyes. "I bet she would, if you'd let her. Women _always_ go ga-ga over you, Sephiroth, and Angeal."

Snorting in derision, he pulled a bit at her hair. "Go to sleep and stop matchmaking."

"Like I'd set you up with one of those groupies," she countered. She ignored the twisty feeling in her gut at the thought of Genesis taking out one of the secretaries that always fell all over themselves when he came by.

"I'll request that you turn your matchmaking to Sephiroth and Angeal first, then. I quite enjoy the way my life is now, thank you."

Smiling, she nudged him carefully with her foot and then squeaked when he caught it.

"You'll aggravate your muscles," he admonished, rubbing the arch and making her relax, sleep pulling more insistently at her.

"Tell me something of Banora," she murmured as he massaged her feet.

If he was surprised, he didn't show it, simply humming in consideration. After a moment, he began softly singing a wonderful, gentle song in a language that sounded like it was made for him. Angeal's words sometimes hinted at the accent Genesis had, but he'd done his best to lose any traces he could of it. She thought it might be because he feared that someone would be able to tell that the two practically brothers had come from two different classes.

On the other hand, Genesis adored everything about Banora, besides his adopted parents. Come to think of it, Tifa wondered if he even knew who his biological parents were.

"'S pretty," she slurred as he carefully covered her legs and then swept her hair from her face. "'Bout ap'les, ri't?"

There was a smile in his voice as he finished the song and answered her. "Aye, na úlla milse ón gcrann órga: the sweetest apples from the golden tree."

Drawing the covers gently over her shoulder, he pressed a light kiss to her forehead. Tifa felt sleep pulling at her, and with thoughts of red fire dancing on the branches of a golden tree, she lost the battle.

Genesis chuckled fondly and left the room.

Angeal was just coming up on the door. "You look like shit," he stated bluntly.

Rubbing his eyes, Genesis waved off his concern. "Tifa woke and used the facilities on her own. I'm going to seek my own rest now."

Crossing his arms, Angeal nodded. "I'll sit with her for a while."

"She's once more asleep, but she will appreciate it if she wakes."

Patting him on his shoulder, Angeal moved to the door. "You're a good man, Genesis. You by far spoil her more than me and Sephiroth."

Looking away, he murmured a goodnight and didn't comment further. Sighing, Angeal strode in and took the chair closest to the bed. Tifa shifted, murmuring in her sleep about apples of all things.

Snorting a laugh, he made sure her sheets were perfect and then settled back in his seat.

* * *

Panting, Tifa staggered to her feet and wiped the sweat from her forehead. Angeal's brows furrowed in concern as she motioned for him to come at her.

"Again," she demanded.

"We've been at this for hours, kid. Don't overdo it."

Snarling, she jerked her head towards Sephiroth and Genesis, who were watching from the wall of the training room. Sephiroth studiously pretended not to notice her silent demand, finding his Armlet fascinating. Genesis frowned at her and then nodded to Angeal.

"Genesis," he started, but cut off when his brother in all but blood shot him a look. Relenting, he sheathed his sword and left the platform.

The mage took his place in front of the battered girl. "Defend yourself," was all the warning he gave.

What followed was the most profound butt-kicking Tifa had ever had the privilege of receiving.

"You're being foolish," he drawled, his boot on her shoulder after laying her out for the last time.

All the fight sucked out of her then. Seeing that she was well and truly finished, he stepped back and allowed her to curl into a ball. Electricity still danced across her skin from a strike she'd taken. Shaking her hand, she absorbed the tiny bit of magic and felt her nerves begin to settle.

Sephiroth and Angeal had exited sometime during the fight, neither one of them wanting to see her get pummeled. Genesis sank to the ground beside her and rolled her onto her back, stretching out her left leg. Hissing, Tifa forced herself not to say anything else as he gently tested it.

"Tell me," he prompted as he had to Sephiroth, sinking a little of his magic into her muscles and taking away the worst of the ache. He shifted and did the same to her shoulder.

"Are you ever scared, Genesis?" she asked him quietly.

Releasing her, he tilted his head to the side. "Yes. I would be less than human if I weren't at times frightened."

Studying him, she cupped her elbows and then rubbed her still-tender shoulder. "You're scared of hurting us."

Face impassive, he merely returned her scrutiny.

"I was scared," she admitted, finally averting her eyes to the ceiling. "When those four Ravens cornered me, it was the first time I'd been really on my own on a mission; really facing them by myself. I was sloppy."

"You defeated them."

"Yes. There wasn't much I could have done to prevent Zack being shot, but walking out of that house and seeing AVALANCHE surrounding me… I should have maneuvered the jet better. It was careless of me not to at least make it away from the town." She swallowed and raised her hand, letting an arc of electricity flare across her fingers before she dropped the appendage.

"I got too lost in Lightning," she whispered, "and they just kept coming."

Genesis rested his arms on his knees and mulled over what she'd said. "It's all right to be scared for yourself, Tifa."

She clenched her fists. "You're not."

"And I'm someone you want to emulate, am I?" he asked sarcastically, catching her off guard.

"Well…if I wanted to be a hero, yeah."

That made his eyes widen and jerk to hers. Struggling into a sitting position, Tifa slumped sideways against him.

"I don't really want to be a hero," she admitted so softly he almost didn't hear it. "I'm good at fighting and I wanted to go to college. ShinRa gave me the means to use what I'm good at to get what I wanted, but…" trailing off, she searched for the words. "I didn't think I was going to leave Nibelheim this time. I was too slow, too inexperienced and it was going to be a _senseless_ death."

Genesis shifted until he could wrap an arm around her, pushing away his feelings on how close she came to that fear. "You're a small picture person, Tifa. The big picture doesn't mean much to you, except for how it affects those you love. Stop looking for your motivation in ShinRa propaganda and the nameless people you protect. When you fight, think of the reason it's important for you _specifically_ to fight."

Biting her lip, she thought on that. "Because, I want to protect you, and Angeal and Sephiroth. Even Zack and Cloud." She blushed and dropped her eyes to her hands. "Whether or not you really need protecting; every one I take out is one less that's threatening my boys."

Smiling softly, he pressed a kiss to her temple. "The desire to protect is perhaps more important than the need for protection, my tiger. There is no point in dwelling on what happened in Nibelheim. You survived, and next time you _will_ be faster, you _will_ have more experience, and your death will come only when _I_ release you from this life."

That made her giggle, as he'd known it would.

"Now, come. Sephiroth had his own fright on that mission and would benefit from your mothering."

Sweeping her up, he set her carefully on her feet and then let her use him as a crutch. "I could cook tonight, if you'll bring ice cream," she offered.

"I accept your terms." Pausing at the door, he looked down at her. "The next time you feel the need to undo all of the healing I put into you, I will make this spar seem as a moderate warm-up."

Blanching, she nodded quickly and her hand on his arm tightened. "Understood, my General."

Satisfied she wouldn't repeat today's follies, he patted her hand.

"Genesis?"

"Yes?"

Tifa leaned her head against his arm. "There's something really bad coming, isn't there? Wutai is blatantly supporting AVALANCHE and there is no way they were able to create that many Ravens easily."

Green swirled into the Mako blue as he watched her and considered his words. She was fresh and trusting and far too precious to be wrapped up in this life. Covering her fingers, he gave a minute nod.

"And, it's going to hurt you," she stated-not asked, because she knew it in her bones.

"It will test me," he countered. "It will test all of us."

Genesis was the strategist. If he said it was going to happen, a person could lay even odds it would. So, Tifa's next question was obvious.

"Will we win?"

"Not without sacrifice." However, his gaze was without shadow and a smile tugged at his mouth when he said, "Mostly, on _their_ side."

Relieved, she felt the tension leak out of her and the last sliver of her fear fade.

* * *

She finally wheedled Sephiroth into coming by her quarters the next night. He actually brought take-out, making her laugh and roll her eyes. Waving him to her small table, she broke out the paper plates and plasticware. The General watched her closely, taking in the still-stiff way she moved. Her eyes were bright and happy, however when they met his, bringing a smile to his face.

"I had wondered if Genesis would put you back into the infirmary."

Blushing, she shifted self-consciously. "He handed me my butt, that's for sure; but he patched me up afterwards. If my shoulder and leg are sore, it's my own fault. I was being stupid." She poked him in the arm as she took her seat. "Genesis would never _hurt_ me. You should know that."

"I do," he acknowledged, knowing that Genesis would destroy Gaia before harming Tifa. In fact, he'd been half-way concerned that Genesis would attack _him_ for Tifa's state after the last mission. Instead, the mage had merely studied him and then nodded, an understanding absolution in the gesture.

It had relieved him on more than one front. If it came down to it, Sephiroth wasn't sure who would emerge the victor in a full-scale fight between them.

"You shouldn't feel guilty about me," she blurted, narrowing her eyes at him. "None of that was your fault. In fact, we would have failed epically if you hadn't been there."

Swallowing his food, he took a moment to hide his feelings over her pardon. "All things considered, it was a successful mission." He touched her hand gently. "Did you talk to Genesis?"

Affection washed over her expression. "Yeah. You know, considering how antisocial he is, Genesis is really smart about figuring out people's problems."

Chuckling, Sephiroth released her and sat back in his chair. "Genesis is a master manipulator. I pity the woman he marries."

Tifa joined in his laughter. "He told me to stop trying to set him up with people. In fact, he suggested that I turn my matchmaking on you and Angeal."

"Minerva defend," the General shivered. "I have enough on my plate, thank you. Speaking of which, Vincent and I are going on a trip this weekend before our furlough is over." Something in his face tightened. "He's dug up some information on what happened to Lucrecia."

Awkwardly, Tifa cleared away the trash and refrigerated the leftover food. "What do you hope to find?"

Crossing his arms, he tipped his chair back to balance on two legs. "I'm not sure. If she is dead, a lot of answers are buried with her."

And, if she was alive, she had a lot to answer _for_, Tifa thought, but didn't say.

"I've got a movie, if you want to stay for a while," she offered.

Blowing out a breath, he released his tension and nodded. By the time Zack dropped by dragging a reluctant Cloud, they were half-way through the film that turned out to be more of a spoof than drama. Tifa took one look at the devilment in their eyes and decided not to ask why they were hiding out at her place. Plausible deniability and all that.


	6. In Which Webs Are Woven

Tifa jerked awake when a hand landed on her mouth. In a flash, she was throwing a punch, only to have her wrists caught in an iron grip.

"Tifa!" a familiar voice halted her struggles.

Blinking past the sleep-fogged adrenaline, she saw Genesis leaning over her bed. Scowling, she slapped away his hands and sat up.

"What are you doing in my room, you creeper?"

Her rant made him smirk and wait until she'd untwisted her covers and pushed her hair out of her face. When she glowered at him, he switched on a low lamp. They could see really well in the dark, but a bit of light was nice.

"I brought you your birthday present," he replied, one corner of his mouth still kicked up.

Surprised, she felt her ire melt away. "Really?"

"It took me a while to finish this, which is why you didn't get it after you woke from your last mission."

Wrinkling her nose, Tifa eyed him suspiciously. "And, it couldn't wait until morning?"

Nudging her to budge over, he took a seat beside her. She rarely saw him in casual clothes and wondered how he kept from being mobbed, walking around in butt-hugging jeans; middle of the night or not. At least he'd kicked off his boots, though seeing his sock-clad feet stretched out beside her was odd. He suddenly seemed very open and accessible in a way she hadn't witnessed. The fact that he was now _in bed with her_ made Tifa hyper aware of how much her hormones always kicked into high gear around him. It made the electricity that danced between them spark under her skin, keeping her attention firmly on the mage.

"I'm being deployed tomorrow," he replied quietly, a weighty sobriety to his words. "I managed to complete your gift tonight, however, and wished to present it to you before I leave."

That peaked her curiosity. If Genesis had spent so long on her gift, it was probably beyond special. Angeal and Sephiroth had given her new gloves that were pretty awesome themselves.

"What could have taken _you_ that long?" she blurted incredulously.

With a flourish, he produced a small glowing orb in the palm of his hand. Tifa stared at it, mesmerized as it swirled with a myriad of colors. Something about it called to her, causing her to clench her fists to keep from reaching for it.

"What is that?" she breathed. "It's not Materia."

Unable to tear her eyes from the orb, she didn't see the pleased look that flickered across her friend's face at her reaction. He didn't flaunt his abilities often, but he could understand Fair's desire to show off for Tifa. She was always so excited to be included and truly impressing her brought a touch of delighted wonder to her eyes.

"No, it's not Materia, but that's close. It's a ball of solidified magic."

Gaping, Tifa finally jerked her gaze to his. "_Your_ magic?"

"Of course."

"That's…that's insane! How on Gaia did you manage that?"

Her astonishment made him chuckle and decide not to tell her that it had been the most challenging task he'd had in a very long while.

"With patience and determination," he answered instead. "However, it does more than appear aesthetically pleasing."

Scooting closer, she leaned toward the orb eagerly. "Really?"

"Yes," he smiled, shifting her around until she faced him. "Hold very still."

Excitedly, she nodded. Genesis closed his eyes and mumbled something before pushing the orb into her chest, over her heart. Her magic stuttered and then rushed to the orb, absorbing it greedily. Tifa's lungs froze as someone else's heartbeat and emotions exploded into her awareness. Blindly grabbing Genesis' hand, she pitched forward against his shoulder. She vaguely registered a fine trembling shaking him before her attention was drawn back to sorting her emotions from the other's.

"Well," he rasped hoarsely in a way that made his cultured tones sound dark and tempting, "that was unexpected."

Groaning, she straightened enough to see his shock-slackened features. His pupils had dilated completely.

"The Hell?" she muttered. A hand fluttered to her heart, where the orb had been absorbed. The muscle felt full to bursting and the other emotions were swirling with concern, amazement, and down right awe. Some abashment bled into them as Tifa witnessed the novel sight of Genesis' face heating.

"You," she realized before he could answer. Wide-eyed, she studied him in total shock. "You! I'm-I'm feeling _your_ emotions! This is…" her eyes abruptly narrowed as she cut off and then shot forward to press her ear to his chest, "…your heartbeat," she finished on a whisper. "I can feel _you_, Genesis."

A soft laugh rumbled in his chest, prompting her to smile and sit up to look at him. His emotions were fading into a gentle buzz in the back of her mind, but she still had a strong sense of him.

"Yes," he agreed, reaching out to wrap a lock of her hair around his fingers. "And, I am able to feel _you_. I may have made a miscalculation with your gift. It was only supposed to allow you to feel tangible proof of my status, so that you would always have with you a reminder of why you are fighting." He grinned, something naughty and mischievous about it. "I was going to eventually expand it to include Sephiroth and Angeal as well."

Biting back her own smile, she watched as her magic wound her hair snugly around his finger. His feelings reflected amusement and some smugness at the action.

"Now you've rethought the notion," she guessed, feeling his agreement. "You're not taking it back, are you?"

Raising his eyes, he shook his head. "No. I would have to fight both our magics to do it and I would like to avoid that, if you please. Besides, events-missions-are about to happen that might force you to question things you never have. Regardless of what is said or done, you have me here," he tapped her heart. "Trust that."

His words and the protective concern emanating from his emotions frightened her. Feeling that, he softened and wrapped an arm around her in reassurance. Tifa hesitated a beat, the moment taking on a decidedly more intimate feel-him holding her in bed. A dark blush dusted her cheeks as he laughed quietly at her sudden modesty. Without warning, he pulled her closer and draped her legs sideways across his.

"You're doing something dangerous, aren't you?" she murmured, forcing herself to relax and returning his embrace.

Stroking her hair, he made a noncommittal noise. She could feel the truth, though. He was doing something dangerous and he was uneasy about it. His emotions churned with his thoughts, almost making her dizzy. Thank goodness he hadn't given her the ability to read his mind. With his emotional state the way it was, the darkness inside him was hovering closer to the surface. Focusing on it, she closed her eyes and then felt her brows furrow. Even his darkness was woven with protection. Something about this mission bothered him a worrying amount.

"You feel everything so loudly," he complained in a low, good-natured voice.

Truthfully, a lump had formed in his throat at finding out the extent of her emotions for him. To her, he was a cornerstone in her life. He'd known that she held him in high regard, but Tifa was a natural giver. Her true, deep emotions she kept buried and second to everyone else's. It frustrated him at times because getting her to open up was like trying to herd chocobos: the birds going anywhere but where you wanted them to be. He wondered if she comprehended how much he could read from her now. It astounded him how she could feel so much and keep all of it to herself. Curling up against him, despite her mounting fear for him, a well of contentment and happiness bubbled inside her.

"Sorry," she apologized, causing him to smile. Picking at his shirt, she arched a brow. "How did you not get jumped wearing this?"

Rubbing her foot, he shot her an impish look. "I'm in bed with a girl fawning over me, Tifa."

Blinking, she blushed heavily and poked him in retaliation. "Jerk."

"I'm teasing," he chuckled, catching her calves and preventing her from pulling away from him. Her embarrassment was innocent and endearing, making him relax for the first time since he and Lazard had met a few days ago.

"I'm not…_fawning_ over you," she protested, covering her face.

Laughter danced in his eyes as affection bloomed thickly in his emotions. Pushing his amusement aside, he bent to press his forehead to hers. Stilling, she let him tug her hands away and press a kiss to her fingers.

"I know. Get some sleep."

Letting her shoulders drop, she rested against him when he straightened. "How long will you be gone?" she asked in a hushed voice as the stillness of the night closed in around them.

His fingers flexed on her calf, a physical reaction to his hesitance. It wasn't like Genesis to be so affectionate, even with her. Tonight, he'd crawled in bed with her as if something was coming to snatch her away from him. Genesis was the smartest, most strategic person she knew. If his mission was making him wary, it was extremely risky. That meant he was most likely going to be alone during most of it.

"A while," he admitted, not looking at her.

Nodding her understanding, she nevertheless felt her heart twinge. Genesis was her rock. Angeal and Sephiroth were her shelter and family, but losing Genesis would break something irreparable inside her. Instead of asking anything else, she buried herself in his side and held on tightly.

Stroking her hair, he released a tense breath silently. She was beyond worried now, but her faith in him was unshakable. He didn't know if that made his mission easier, or a new circle of Hell.

"I'll stay until I have to leave."

Shifting, Tifa buried her head in his side, wishing she could offer more assurances and comfort to him. Words failed her, as they always seemed to when she most needed them. His familiar scent of magic filled her nose and made her ache with all she couldn't say.

"You do plenty, my heart," he told her, catching her off-guard at how well he read her emotions. That was actually kind of scary. Wait.

"I get an unparalleled gift _and_ a new term of endearment?"

She felt him smile against her head.

"I can feel yours beating more than I can feel my own, Tifa."

Giggling, she silently gave him that one. Besides, it was probably the nicest thing anyone had ever called her. That _Genesis_ had dubbed her that, gave her such a warm feeling that sleep soon overcame her. The mage stayed awake long after that, finally easing out of her bed in the wee hours of the morning. A troubled look weighed his eyes as he pulled on his boots. Tifa sighed and rolled over, reaching for him in her sleep. Face melting into something tender, he pressed a gentle kiss to her temple and whispered a prayer over her.

"Stay," she mumbled sleepily.

"Not this time, my heart. Go back to sleep."

Eyes heavy, she watched him. "Come back, then, okay?"

"I promise," he managed around the emotions rushing between them.

Nodding, she hugged her pillow and let him coax her back to an uneasy sleep. When her breathing leveled out again, he took a deep breath and cast Exit.

Pulling on his uniform in his room, he wondered at how easily he could come to hate it. Sometimes being the hero meant being a traitor. If that's what he had to do to protect his family…

His eyes drifted to the pictures in his room. He was about to deliberately make the people he cared about most hate him. Every single thing he'd ever worked to obtain, he was about to sacrifice in order to bring down AVALANCHE. Gaze stopping at a picture of him, his brothers, and Tifa laughing at something off-camera, he felt his determination solidify.

Unconsciously, his hand drifted to his heart, where a stronger one beat in sleep. He would do what he had to do, but he'd left the truth nestled in Tifa. He didn't think he could take seeing disgust in her eyes. They couldn't make him shatter her like that.

There was still one slim shot he had at letting Angeal and Sephiroth know without blowing the mission. He just had to hope that they remembered the games they used to make up when they were young and so much more innocent than they realized.

* * *

Genesis was gone when Tifa next woke. Touching her heart, she reached for the comforting buzz of his emotions. He was still wary, but sent back warm reassurance when she tugged experimentally at the ball of emotions not her own. That was interesting.

The situation was also ironic, she mused as she rolled out of bed. A year ago, she had thought of Genesis as anything but comforting. Now, she couldn't think of anything more so. It made her scared and exhilarated at the same time.

Pulling on her bra, she noticed something amiss. Bewildered, the SOLDIER walked over to her bathroom mirror and blinked in shock. Over the place where Genesis had given her his magic was what appeared to be a fist-size explosion of shimmering fire. It looked like an intricate, amazingly beautiful tattoo.

Her brows slammed together as she studied the mark. Oh, she was _so_ going to have words with him.

* * *

The days stretched to weeks and then the weeks to months. Genesis' gift was invaluable during that time. Tifa could feel that he was tired (so exhausted that sometimes she subtly pushed energy at him, fearing the constant strain that wore on him) but alive and as well as he could be. After the fifth time she'd reassured Angeal and Sephiroth of that, they demanded to know how _she_ knew. Face red and voice stammering, she haltingly told them about the bond Genesis had inadvertently created before he left.

Angeal gaped and Sephiroth raised his brows in interest.

"Genesis miscalculated?" he asked incredulously.

She gave a half shrug. "I think he really pushed himself to finish before he was deployed. He's only human, you know, and was doing something no one else ever has. Cut him some slack." Holding her elbows, she shifted closer to them before they could speak. "He was pretty adamant that I trust his gift, no matter what happens. He said things are going to get bad soon and I won't know what to believe."

Meeting their disturbed eyes, she admitted, "He was scared of this mission. I could tell, even if I hadn't felt it. He stayed until he had to leave that morning. I've…I've never seen him that uneasy."

Angeal frowned and pulled her into an awkward side-hug. "Don't worry, kid. Genesis has five different ways out of any situation; he can take care of himself."

Smiling weakly, she nodded. "I know. What he's doing though, it has something to do with what happened in Wutai, doesn't it?"

Sephiroth crossed his arms and leaned against his desk as he sat forward in his chair. His office was one of only a handful of places in ShinRa that they knew they wouldn't be overheard. Genesis had warded it to the hilt.

"The mission to Ft. Tamblin was a nightmare," Sephiroth admitted. "Even I don't have all the specifics, but what I do know points to AVALANCHE and Hojo having a longer history together than even Tseng was aware. Fuhito can't hope to match the strength of the SOLDIERs, but should Hojo get his hands on Jenova cells, they could theoretically splice those into the Ravens."

Tifa felt her face pale at the thought of those monsters ramped up to the level of the Three Generals. "Mother of Shiva," she whispered. "That's why they were able to send in so many Ravens to Nibelheim; they've been creating Ravens for years for that single purpose. All of them are just waiting on Jenova cells."

Grimacing, Angeal agreed. "Wutai won't surrender until they are completely and utterly broken. They don't trust Fuhito, but the enemy of my enemy is my friend. They'll supply the funds and AVALANCHE will do the dirty work. Minerva only knows what the Hell they think'll happen if those terrorists _do_ actually succeed. If SOLDIERs can't stop them, nothing in Wutai has a prayer of managing it."

Clenching her fist, she filed the information away for later examination. "Lazard's sending me out. I'm to lead a small clean-up mission to a town that has a leaking reactor."

"Call when you can," Sephiroth ordered. He and Vincent were being sent to a warehouse suspected of having ties to Hojo. After so many dead ends on Lucrecia, they were more than eager to get their hands on the madman.

"Will do," she saluted. "Good luck with you and Vincent."

Angeal squeezed her shoulder and watched as she left the room. Crossing his arms, he looked to his adopted brother.

"There are very few things that can scare Genesis, Sephiroth," the Black General pointed out.

Humming, the Silver General sat back in his chair and tried to work out just what his brother was doing. "If he felt so strongly about giving Tifa such unquestionable proof of his loyalties, it is logical to assume he thinks he will soon give her _reason_ to question those loyalties. He spent the whole night watching over her, but didn't even hint to _us_ that he was leaving."

Cocking his head to the side, Angeal narrowed his eyes. "He knew Tifa would tell us. I haven't paid any attention to the wards around her quarters in I don't know how long. What do you want to bet he locked her up tighter than the Calamity?"

Curious, they left to catch up to Tifa and practically dragged her back to her quarters. Grumping at them, she sighed and waved at them to do what they wanted while she tried to finish packing. Sephiroth coughed and then let puzzlement slide across his face as he studied the magic woven into every square inch of Tifa's quarters.

"Humph, the whole place could be destroyed and I'll lay even odds that Tifa wouldn't even _hear _it in her room." Angeal grunted. "Overkill much?"

"And, it's keyed to _her_ magic," Sephiroth realized in awe. "He wove the spells so that Tifa has complete control over who enters and how long that person stays. She could force a person out just by willing it. The ball of magic was more than to just reassure Tifa, he tied the entirety of the spells to her with it." Turning, he looked to Angeal with wide eyes. "Tifa is magic-sensitive as well. To her, this must feel like the safest place on Gaia." His expression turned wry. "Genesis always has a plethora of reasons for doing anything. That last night, he was worried, but I bet he was fine tuning the wards as well before he left."

The other man rubbed a hand down his face harshly. "She's right, then: he's doing something beyond dangerous."

"Indeed. Lazard is keeping silent about it, but Tseng is most certainly aware."

"And, if Tseng is aware and not spilling to Rufus, then Genesis is about to be in shit up to his eyeballs."

* * *

**AN: **Poor Genesis. Poor, sneaky Genesis. Next up, our boy comes back and things...aren't the same.


	7. In Which Things Change

**AN: **Two new reviewers! Thank you! I'm so glad this caught your attention and hope that you continue to like the story. I'm doing some polishing on the remaining chapters (constantly nit-picking, I swear) and reviews really help me tweak things to enhance the story. And, yeah, Tifa is going through birthdays pretty quickly, but, hey, you're right: can't have Genesis be a creeper.

I hope the fluff in this chapter doesn't rot your teeth. It's going to have to hold you over since Genesis is going to be AWOL in the next chapter or so. Probably. (He seduces my muse a lot.)

* * *

When Genesis did eventually return, there was a wild, unhinged thing crouching in his eyes. Tifa spotted him as he exited Lazard's office. No emotion showed in his face, but his heart thrummed with warmth when he saw her.

"Genesis!" she couldn't help but exclaim, a grin stretching her face as she ran down the hall.

She launched herself at him in a flash; however despite his emotions relaxing in relief and joy, he merely patted her almost reluctantly between her shoulder blades. That puzzled her, but she was so thrilled to finally have him back, that she disregarded it. He was safe and smelled of familiar magic as it checked her over for injuries and then relented when her magic curled around his protectively. He felt like he needed to sleep for years.

"Tifa," he said quietly, pulling away stiffly.

Something twanged inside her at the energy he was obviously expending to be distant. Frowning, she studied him in question.

"Are you okay? We've been so worried."

"I'm fine, as you can see," he answered briskly. "Excuse me."

He brushed by her without another word, only the arc of magic that gripped hers as he did kept her from being hurt. Staring after him and feeling his remorse at the abrupt action, Tifa wondered what was going on.

After that, he became even more erratic and fell obsessed with a weird play called 'LOVELESS', quoting it constantly. He was withdrawn and almost bitter-acting one moment and in people's faces the next. Time crawled by and if not for his emotions buzzing reassuringly in the back of her mind, Tifa would have confronted him about it. He'd asked for her trust, and he had it, but she became increasingly worried. The Crimson Guard had closed ranks as well, but this time, Tifa was in the midst of them, having finally earned a transfer to the elite division. It still didn't bring her any answers, however. All they knew was that something was terribly wrong with their General and ShinRa didn't seem to be in any hurry to address the situation.

"What's wrong with him?" she cried to Sephiroth and Angeal as her birthday and college graduation passed and Genesis didn't even glance in her direction. His emotions were muted, like he was deliberately shielding her from them. What she _could_ feel was anguish and anger mixed with a fatigue that gnawed at his insides until he felt hollow and dry. She didn't know how he was functioning and every spare bit of energy she had she pushed at him.

Her brothers traded looks, before Sephiroth pulled her into a hug and bent to whisper in her ear. He was so close his lips touched her when he spoke. Still, his words were pitched so low that even then she hardly heard them.

"We think he's going undercover; infiltrating AVALANCHE by faking a break with ShinRa."

Sucking in a sharp breath, Tifa nearly choked on the lump in her throat when all the pieces she hadn't wanted to see finally fell into place. She felt stupid and helpless for not realizing sooner-for not wanting it to be true and burying her head in the sand until it was too late.

"No," she still breathed, pulling away to stare at the Silver General in horror. The Three Generals were the only specimens of Jenova cells outside of the Calamity herself. If AVALANCHE got a hold of any one of their blood, the entire house of cards would come down. The things they would _do_ to Genesis… "Oh, sweet Minerva."

Nodding sharply, Sephiroth silently cautioned her not to say anything further. Covering her mouth, she turned away from them and tried to get a grip on her panic.

Genesis chose that moment to round the corner and arch a brow at them. His microsecond glance to her took in her pale features and trembling form that were the physical manifestations of the blind terror that had suddenly sprung to life in her a moment ago.

"I assumed we were training _inside_ the training room," he drawled sarcastically once he'd stopped at their sides. His magic was frothing to wrap around Tifa, but he forced it back. Should another mage-class SOLDIER spot them, there would be no hiding that she was still important to him.

As for Tifa, she couldn't even look at him. Crossing her arms, she waited in silence while her boys traded strained quips and then snuck her with them into the virtual reality training room. One of them had programmed it to be the Sister Ray at sunset. For a while, they simply watched the colors light up the sky and water, none of them really in the mood to spar.

Eventually, Genesis leapt up to sit on one of the large pipes, his elbows on his knees and his gaze on something beyond them. He was so melancholy that Tifa felt a physical pain in her own heart in response, her worry for him nearly overwhelming her. Hesitantly, she moved to stand near him, wondering if he was going to brush her off again.

She was taken aback when he reached down and wiggled his fingers in invitation. Relief blossomed in her stomach when she looked to him. His eyes were clear and open, making her accept his offer without question. In a smooth motion, he lifted her to sit beside him. Angeal leaned against the pipe just down from them while Sephiroth continued to watch the sinking sun.

For a small window of time, it was perfect. Touching her heart, Tifa felt the second beat and raised her eyes to her friend. Feeling the weight of the invisible touch, he glanced to her, seeing where her hand was and letting a tiny smile flicker across his face.

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his rather battered copy of 'LOVELESS'. Tifa bit her lip and returned her attention to the sunset as Genesis began reciting the play. Soon, however, he relented and faced Sephiroth for their spar. Tifa was forced to watch in mounting alarm as the two Generals really went at each other in what was obviously _not_ a friendly match.

What was even more disturbing was the absolute knowledge that Genesis was holding back and using deliberately flashy attacks. Sephiroth was getting irritated with it, too. Angeal cursed when the Silver General began hacking away at the cannon. Tifa leapt down beside the Black General, glancing to him for permission. Scowling, he growled, but jerked a nod.

In tandem, they launched themselves into the fray, each taking on a separate opponent.

"You'll destroy _another_ training room!" Angeal bellowed, blocking Sephiroth's blow.

Tifa shattered her sword on Genesis' blade, Sacred Intent, catching them both by surprise. He only barely stopped his strike from cleaving her in two, but one of the fragments of her blade buried itself in his shoulder as he did. Tifa flung herself forward, knocking him backwards and covering his head as the cloud of metal and shards flew in all directions.

Genesis released his sword as he fell, his hand flying to cradle Tifa while his heart raced in terror at the near-miss. Tifa clutched at him, crying and calling him all manner of fools. Closing his eyes, he allowed the embrace, feeling her fury and helplessness at the situation.

"Just a show, my heart," he whispered against her skin, his face hidden by her hair and his voice barely audible.

She stiffened at the reminder, pulling away and letting her ire out as he slowly got to his feet.

"Just a scratch?!" she deliberately misquoted him, "You've got a chunk of my sword in your shoulder, General!"

Wincing, he scooped up Sacred Intent and then yanked the shard from his shoulder. With a flare of magic, he burned away his blood and then dropped the metal.

"Genesis," Sephiroth started, moving toward him.

The mage shook his head. "I'm walking alone," he told his brothers, making Tifa frown.

That was an odd way of phrasing it, even for Genesis.

Turning, he spouted off something else from that damned play and left the battered room. Angeal's face was tight when he looked to the other General.

"I don't like it."

Cat-like eyes narrowed in warning. Genesis had used a very old phrase from their early days when they had played at war. Even then, he'd been prone to making contingencies and had drilled a few key things into their heads. The one he'd just used confirmed their theory; he was working undercover and he didn't want them caught up in it, either.

"He's going to Hollander, right?" Tifa shifted uncomfortably, the smaller shards of her sword having caught her side and back. Genesis' magic swirled around the wounds, nudging her insistently until she relented and healed herself.

"We'll find out," Sephiroth assured her, his mind whirling into action.

Genesis wasn't the only one who could plot. There was a reason Sephiroth was the General of the main body of the SOLDIER program.

* * *

Once more, Tifa was woken harshly by a hand coming down on her mouth. Eyes flying open, she registered glowing eyes and red hair in the dark. He drew away when she didn't attack, watching her as she rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"You're going to get caught," she told him tiredly and then added, "creeper," for good measure.

A small smile lifted his mouth for the briefest moment and then was gone. "Neither of your accusations is founded."

Her glare was half-hearted, she was just so happy to be having a real conversation with him after so long. Abruptly, her eyes stung, forcing her to cross her arms and duck her head to keep him from seeing the tears. It was a futile gesture, as he felt the anger and worry that filled her.

"You were trying to make Sephiroth mad today," she pointed out, her voice choked. "It was like you _wanted_ to get hurt, the way you were fighting."

And, it had been a lifetime since they'd been together and not had to wear masks. It was almost frightening the way none of that seemed to be relevant, though. Tifa thought that no matter what happened, she would always know who Genesis was-even without the sugar spun stickiness of his emotions coating her mind. It was comforting and scary and squeezed her heart until all she wanted was him and her family back.

When her eyes flicked to his, through her side-swept bangs, she saw his lips thin. "Let us not revisit the events of this afternoon, my heart. I was very displeased with _your_ involvement, you know. My blows were measured for Masamune-_not_ a standard issue SOLDIER sword. What madness possessed you to jump between us?"

Her watery eyes narrowed into slits as her head snapped up. He refused to back down, however, and watched as her face heated in temper.

"You want to talk about acting crazy? _Seriously_, Genesis?" She cut off that line of thought, as if she couldn't bear to acknowledge the past year, even to make a point. "I knew you wouldn't hurt me," she stated quietly when she got her thoughts under control. Her gaze drifted to his shoulder, where she could make out bandages under his tee shirt. "I'm sorry I hurt _you_."

Agitation fleeing at her remorse and the mass of terrified worry he felt from her, the mage sighed and toed off his boots. For the second time, he crawled in bed with her, pulling her against his uninjured side. Tugging at his sleeve, she felt her brows draw together in confusion, deliberately not focusing on the fact that she was once more in bed with Genesis. Her face was red, but she knew neither of them would acknowledge it.

"Why are you keeping this from healing?"

"It's necessary," he replied quietly.

Swallowing, Tifa nodded. "You're leaving again, aren't you?"

He didn't bother to deny it. "I'm sorry."

And he _was_. She could feel his distress over the situation. Stifling her tears, Tifa tried not to make him feel worse. He was doing what he thought was best; what would end the fighting sooner. It didn't mean she had to like it.

"I don't understand everything that's happening," she admitted, the words bubbling up from the deep place inside her where she pushed her hurt and weaker emotions. "I just know it's hurting you. I know that I miss you and I know that there's nothing I can do to help you."

The feel of his smile against her temple made her look up to him. The corners of his eyes crinkled with affection as he stroked the hair away from her face.

"When this is over, I'll take you to Costa del Sol. You'll be thoroughly sick of my company by the end of the week."

"Doubtful, but I'm still holding you to the promise. I've never been to the beach," the girl told him, a smile sliding onto her face as she latched onto the topic that had nothing to do with fighting or missions or _death_. "Can we go swimming?"

At her enthusiasm, he chuckled. "If you wish. We'll do whatever you like." The mage tugged at her hair. "But, for now, tell me of the validity of the rumors I've heard about a boy panting after you."

Red spread across her nose and she hid her face in his shoulder. "Genesis!" she whined, but couldn't help adding, "He's an idiot and stares at my chest when he thinks I'm not looking."

She could feel his amusement over the situation, making her frown.

"My heart, _all_ boys are staring at your chest when they think you're not looking." He grinned impishly. "You just don't catch them."

Glowering, she lifted her head to pin him with her indignation, catching the tail end of his mischievous look before it disappeared.

"Thanks. Now I'm going to be paranoid about it. It's not my fault I'm short so I look, er, top-heavy," she finished on an embarrassed mumble, realizing half-way through her spiel what she was saying and to _whom_ she was saying it.

Choking, he tried not to laugh, but suspected he didn't quite hide his humor well enough, judging by her darkening expression.

"I find it bizarre that I am leaving in a few hours and the topic of conversation is your breasts," he stated dryly.

A self-conscious giggle escaped her even as a rare teasing glint appeared in her eyes. "Do you know how many women would pay to be in bed with you and have the topic of conversation be her breasts?"

He snorted and pinched her side. "If she's coherent enough to make conversation, I'm not doing something right."

Tifa blinked in surprise at that rather lewd comment. Angeal, Sephiroth, and Zack could all have pretty filthy conversations when they forgot to censor themselves around her (and she doubt they would appreciate all the things the men she led talked about) but she'd never really heard Genesis talk about sex. Honestly, if he'd been with any of the women at ShinRa, the girl(s) would be bragging about it _loudly_.

Something uncomfortable pricked at her stomach, but she determinedly pushed it aside. The younger SOLDIER wasn't sure how to feel about him not batting an eye at her near-flirting-instead, returning her volley and raising the stakes.

"I can't believe you just said that," she muttered, her face slack.

Genesis watched her incredulously. "_I _can't believe you think I've had any time or ability to date recently," he replied.

A weight settled over them then as the mood shifted at the reminder of recent events. Tifa released a breath and studied him as he lounged back on her pillows.

"It's funny, isn't it?" she asked quietly. "I haven't really talked to you in almost a year. I've missed you so much, but it feels like no time has passed now that we're having a conversation." Her blue eyes swirled with a happy red as she met his and hugged her knees. "You're still my best friend, Genesis."

His gaze was gentle and his smile was the one he only gave when she did or said something precious to him.

"You're seventeen," he pointed out, "you'll outgrow me soon enough."

Offended, she lightly kicked his jean-clad leg and tried to make sense of the odd emotions inside him. "I know you can feel my emotions," was her wounded statement, "but don't treat me like _I_ can't. I know I'm a lot younger than you, but you trusted me with my own unit. Some of the men are twice my age, but they look to _me_ to lead them, _General_. Outsides these walls, you treat me like an equal. Well, I'm the same here as I am there and I'm as much a part of this war as you are." She clenched her fists. "So don't you pat me on the head and tell me that because I'm young I can't know my own mind; that I'm naïve or _stupid_."

In a flash, he sat forward and caught her chin in his hand, his eyes intense as they bore into hers. "Perhaps I chose poor words, Tifa, but I've never _patronized_ you. I know very well how capable you are and how important you are to the war. Forgive me if I want to keep you innocent and untarnished from the destruction that is at our doorstep." He released her and ran a hand through his hair, the motion uncharacteristically rough. "I'll be away for an indeterminate amount of time. I won't be here for you."

That admission shredded his insides. He'd _always_ been there for her: from that first rollercoaster meeting and even through the uncertainty of the last year. He'd found a way through it all to support her, even if it meant taking huge risks-like sneaking into her room the night before he left. He was leaving and there was no part of her he could take with him-no part of her light he could borrow to shine for him through the darkness that was coming. The mage didn't shy away from his own darkness, but he fiercely tempered it with the passion that burned so brightly at his core. He never let it deter him from his goals. In fact, he used his darkness to walk a fine line that was going to be sorely tested when he left.

Slowly, Tifa slid her hand into his and laced their fingers, a bold move on her part, which captured his attention instantly. She was watching their hands intently, the argument already forgotten.

"I know you want to protect me," she began haltingly, her hurt fading with the torment radiating from him, "you always have, my General." Her free hand came to rest over her heart, feeling theirs beat together and trying to dredge up the words he needed to hear. She was tired of being confused and terrified. She wanted her family whole again. She wanted _Genesis_ whole again even more because she knew he was breaking himself open for her.

That thought had the words tumbling from her mouth.

"I feel you here, always," she said with a tremble, still holding her heart. "So, even though I want to _destroy _the evil that is scraping at your soul, I know that you're making everything _better_. You're doing what has to be done because no one else can. We're going to win this war and then we're going to go swimming at Costa." She forced a smile that became more real the longer she spoke. "I'll probably burn, but won't let you heal it because I'll be blushing constantly from wearing a swimsuit. You'll pretend not to see it, but secretly think it's cute. When the sun sets, you'll build a fire pit and we'll point out constellations, trading stories from Banora and Nibelheim about them."

Genesis squeezed her hand, half in awe that she was being so open. She really believed him-believed _in_ him-and had pushed herself to give what she thought he needed, even if it meant stepping outside her comfort zone. "You'll cook and then coerce me into buying you ice cream," he murmured, playing along as she ducked her head and shyly leaned against him.

She nodded. "But you won't really mind. It'll be perfect and you won't be…you won't be sad anymore, Genesis. I'll make sure of it."

His heart had suddenly leapt into his throat. Swallowing passed it, he pressed a lingering kiss to the top of her head. Closing his eyes, he burned this moment into his mind so that tomorrow and all the days after, when he was surrounded by darkness and hate, he could remember his light. Maybe he couldn't take anything tangible with him, but he had this memory and her heartbeat to remind him of their promise. Tifa would never stop believing in him and for that, he'd destroy _anything_ that posed a threat to her happiness-whatever the cost to himself.

Straightening, she suddenly narrowed her eyes at him again. "I _do_ have a bone to pick with you, though. What the Hell is with the tattoo?"

Genuine bewilderment settled over him, made more profound by the complete 180 the conversation just did. "What tattoo? The only tattoo I have is the one the three of us got when we made First. You've seen it on more than one occasion."

Occasions that she didn't think on too much because they all involved the boys without their shirts for various, innocent things. She could have a full-on spar with Angeal or Sephiroth without his shirt, but for some reason she couldn't even glance at Genesis if he didn't have his. Wrinkling her nose, she shook that away and skittered across the room to disappear into her bathroom. A moment later, she stuck just her head around the door and looked at him.

"This is messed up, considering our earlier conversation. _You_ are about to be one of the boys staring at my chest."

Dropping his legs to the floor, he smirked at her playful statement. "Well, you are legal now."

Blinking, she couldn't help giggling at that, seeing his eyes light and curious, containing nothing of the heaviness of the prior conversation. Deciding to push the envelope a bit more, she gathered her courage, bit her lip, and shot him an almost _sultry_ look through her lashes.

Arching a brow, he felt his smirk stretch into a grin. He wagered she had no idea what that look did to a man. "Naughty, my heart. Show me what you've apparently accused me of doing."

Dropping the game, she blushed and hesitantly emerged from the bathroom in shorts and a sports bra. Immediately, the mage spotted what she'd been referencing with the 'tattoo' comment. A magnificent burst of fire shimmered across her skin over her heart. Tendrils of flames curled up toward her collarbones and disappeared into her bra.

Fascinated, Genesis pulled her to stand in front of him while he examined the mark. Her skin had reddened across her cheeks and down her neck, making his lips twitch when he noticed. Despite her earlier teasing, Tifa was actually very modest. If she'd thought for a second that he would have accepted her offer, she would have never been so relaxed around him.

"I'm not staring at your breasts," he told her seriously, though she could feel amusement curling through the cloud of his emotions.

"I know," she sniffed, deliberately _not_ thinking about how close he was to them. She didn't have any options, really, other than to take off her shirt to show him. "The flames sort of, uh, bypass them anyway. At first, just the middle part showed up. Later, the flames began creeping further."

Indeed, the lowest point just peaked out of the bottom of her bra. "When did it appear?"

The girl shifted uneasily. "After my birthday present last year from you. It was there when I got up the next day."

Wonder registered on his face and then familiar calculation. "May I?" he asked, his fingers hovering over a tendril highest up.

At her nervous assent, he carefully touched the mark and sucked in a sharp breath. It was a few degrees hotter than her normal skin, but that wasn't what shook him. His magic had woven itself into every pore of Tifa and this was the physical manifestation of it. Even as he watched, the tendril curled higher on her skin, finally reaching her collar bone under his fingers.

Tifa's knees suddenly gave way. Catching her, he looked to her in question. The flames on her chest glowed softly a moment, fluctuating like a real fire.

"Sometimes," she told him hoarsely, "your magic talks to me. It's never _sung_ like that, though."

The corners of his eyes crinkled as he smiled. "This isn't a tattoo," he began, settling her beside him. Watching her face, he traced one tendril, listening as his magic did seem to rise in song around her.

"It's a Mage Mark," he finished.

Catching his hand, Tifa pulled him away from her skin, as he seemed enthralled with it and she couldn't think when he was doing that. "What does that mean?"

A very possessive feeling abruptly dominated his emotions, while something primal flashed in his eyes. Tifa went completely still as the air grew heavy with magic. A very adult instinct had her meeting his intense gaze squarely, not backing down from the storm she found there. The magic practically crackled between them, becoming almost stifling.

"It's extremely old magic," he murmured, not looking away. "It's a mark of ownership, if it's on an inanimate object. Only in our oldest records have I ever heard of it on a person."

His attention lowered to the Mark again, as if he was unable to help himself. Tifa felt his emotions whirling like a tornado, so fast she couldn't make sense of them. Swallowing, she tried to work moisture into her suddenly dry mouth.

"Genesis, what does it _mean_?" she demanded.

Taking a deep breath, he seemed to have a debate with himself. Finally, he relented, "It means that your magic completely surrendered to mine when I gave you the gift. It means that my magic has saturated every part of you." His voice tipped into a lower register that she'd never heard, but that made goose bumps raise on her exposed skin. "It means, my heart, that you're bound to me."

Eyes wide, she forced her lungs to keep functioning. That sounded decidedly _more_ than the simple emotional bond that she'd thought it was. He said it like most people said 'forever'.

Hair drifting up with the strength of their magic, Tifa was lost, but an anticipation was beginning to fill her. It was as if they were suddenly hovering on the brink of something she knew would either crush her, or give her wings.

"Genesis?" she whispered, their eyes clashing once more. She felt like they were in that infinite, still moment in the twilight when the sun and the moon both hovered together in the sky; as if everything else faded but the two celestial bodies aligning for one brief, perfect suspension of time.

Lids sliding closed, the mage tipped his head away and visibly pulled himself from the charged moment. Nose flaring, he calmed their magic until it was merely a steady hum under their skin.

"For now, that's _all_ it means," he finished roughly.

Wetting her lips, Tifa felt disappointment tug at her, her heart bereft a possibility she hadn't realized she wanted until then. It was mixed with relief and something else-something that suspected Genesis hadn't made quite as big of a miscalculation when he'd crafted the gift as he'd led her to believe. Studying him, the bandages on his shoulder caught her notice, reminding her that he was under enough strain without her pushing for something he obviously didn't want to tell her, yet.

"I'll wheedle it out of you in Costa," she decided, deliberately keeping her voice light.

Relaxing, he opened his eyes and flashed her a grateful smile. "If you please. I'll be emphatically ready to tell you then." Nodding to the Mark, he continued. "The flames will keep flowing outwards, especially if you push power back to me as you have been."

At his knowing look, Tifa felt her face burn and pulled on her shirt as an excuse to drop her eyes. "Should have realized you'd notice."

He grinned, letting a lock of her hair wind around his finger and tugging playfully. "You gave me a start the first time, I'll have you know. It felt like a live wire had touched my spine." His fair features sobered. "However, I am in your debt for it, especially when I returned and couldn't…"

Shaking her head, Tifa silently told him she understood when he let the sentence die. He couldn't give anyone a reason to suspect his break with ShinRa was anything but absolute. He still couldn't. His being with her right then was a risk, but with him leaving tomorrow, was one he needed to take. He was going to go off on his own and let AVALANCHE approach him. The hardest part of his mission, then, was still waiting for him.

"I should go," he told her, indicating the time as if he'd read her mind. Remembrance flashed across his face. "Before I do, though, I have a present for you."

Eyes dancing, she watched him stand. "I don't think _anything_ can top last year's birthday present, my General."

He smirked and then pulled a sword seemingly out of thin air. Astonished, she hesitantly stood when he motioned for her to take it. It was slender and almost as tall as she was. The blade itself was faintly yellow, with an intricate hilt that curved back into an elbow guard. Faint, silver runes ran the length of the weapon, tugging at her memory. Color aside, it was the female counterpart to Sacred Intent and was absolutely breathtaking.

"This is Scorch," he stated, his pride in her reaction leaking into his tone.

"Oh, _Genesis_," she said on a breath, eagerly accepting the weapon. "It looks like Sacred Intent, but it…" she concentrated, "…it feels like _my_ magic."

Pleased, he inclined his head. "I pulled at our bond and keyed it to you. On the color, it is because I focused on Lightning instead of Fire as I did when creating Sacred Intent. Should something manage to shatter _this_ sword, please just run."

Pausing long enough to stick out her tongue at him, she turned back to her gift. "Can I channel through it like you do?"

"Yes, but you'll need to practice to do so with any semblance of control. The runes will help with that. I know that you typically use your sword as a shield, or last resort, but Scorch will come readily to your call. Now that you've claimed it, I doubt that it will allow another to wield it."

"Even you?" she asked, her brows together.

"Perhaps anyone _besides_ us," he amended. "Now, I really need to be going, dear heart."

Excitement fleeing at those words, Tifa carefully set Scorch away and didn't look at her friend. Now that the time had come, she suddenly felt alone and scared-much as she had when she first set out for Midgar a lifetime ago. There was still a looming _wrongness_ that permeated every aspect of this mission.

"I don't want you to," she whispered, feeling small and selfish for even uttering those words when so much more rested on him and this mission.

Gloveless hands (and he so rarely went without them) descended on her shoulders and then wrapped around her. His chin rested on the top of her head, making her truly notice the difference in their heights. She barely came up to his collarbones.

"I know," he replied, leaving unspoken his desire to stay as well.

Sniffling, she reached up and held onto his forearms, trying to focus on anything but the crushing goodbye she knew was coming. He'd said he'd be gone for a long time-so long he didn't know when he'd be back.

"Come back to me," she choked, adding to the need from the first time he'd left her like this. He had to come back. He had to come back and be _her_ Genesis again. And it wasn't stupid-it _wasn't_-because if he didn't…if he left and never came back…there was so much left to do and learn and he-Genesis had to be there for all of it. She wanted to say that. She wanted him to leave knowing that no matter what, he was needed and missed and _loved_. He needed to know that for when things got really bad; for when he had to do things and be someone that dipped too far into the darkness inside of him.

But, her throat wouldn't work and those four words were all she could force out.

The raw emotion in the plea twisted the mage's heart in anguish. He heard all she meant and all she couldn't say, doubly so thanks to the churning maelstrom he could feel from her. It made his fingers tighten unconsciously in reaction, wanting desperately to comfort her. Turning her around, he met her determined, scared gaze with all the honesty he could.

"It will be longer this time, but I _will_ return to you, Tifa Lockhart. I swear it."

Closing her eyes, she smiled weakly and let him know she believed him-just as she had when he'd promised the first time. His oath reassured her, though, that when he returned, it wouldn't be as he had the past year. He would be done with the charade. Genesis had never lied to her-not once. The mage saw her acceptance of his words and tenderness softened his features into a kind of beauty that froze Tifa's breathing when she opened her eyes. Cupping her jaw, he tipped her head up and brushed a feather-light kiss across her lips before she could comprehend what he was doing.

Tifa's eyes rounded in astonishment as she gasped and stared at him. Her fingers flew to press against her mouth and her heart stuttered as a new awareness slammed into her. She'd never considered Genesis an older brother as she had Sephiroth and Angeal; he'd simply fallen into being a confidante and at some point become her best friend. This, though…_this_ was something else entirely. This made her nervous and exhilarated and vulnerable and so, _so_ feminine. For the first time, all those moments of discomfiture around him and feelings of electricity made _sense._

"You stole my first kiss," was the only thing that made it out of her mouth, passed the butterflies in her stomach and the orchestra his magic abruptly decided to become. She didn't know where to go from there because _this_ was brink she'd sensed earlier and they had just careened off the edge. She prayed that they would find their wings because they couldn't go back to where they'd been. Genesis didn't show affection lightly and that had been quite a bit more than a hug between friends, even if it had lasted only a moment.

That still counted, though.

His eyes were hooded as a slow, tempting smile crawled across his face and the symphony around them silenced. "As I stated earlier," he drawled, in those dark tones that she now suddenly _got_, "you are legal now."

Blushing hotly, she stared at his chest, feeling him press a normal kiss to her forehead. (Except, it wasn't normal now. He'd _kissed_ her and didn't that change everything?)

"It's part of the Mage Mark business you're not telling me, isn't it?" she asked, too busy sorting her emotions to even begin deciphering his. She felt a juxtaposition of smallness and exultation, all swirling together to make her nearly tremble with the force of it all.

"Sephiroth and Angeal have long been brothers to you, Tifa. Have I ever been?" he countered.

He was too close and she was too exposed in her small shirt and sleep shorts with this new _thing _settling between them. It made her heart race and feel off-kilter around Genesis for the first time since she'd thrown a paper ball at his head. That electricity she'd always felt near him rose up to prick at her again; more so because now she knew what it meant. She couldn't hide from him like this. His magic caressed her, pulling the truth from her far more easily than she would have liked.

"No," she rasped, unaware of just how inviting she looked and sounded just then, "I've never thought of you as a brother."

And, that _meant_ something, didn't it? His question reflected her earlier thoughts, making her wonder. Why hadn't she thought of him that way? What made Genesis different from Angeal and Sephiroth? From that first handshake, he'd been set into a different category.

Smiling a smile she'd never seen, but suddenly adored, he stroked her cheek and stepped back. "Goodnight, dear heart."

"When you get back, are you…are you going to do that again?" she blurted, half mortified, but all curious and knew she'd die if she didn't ask.

His brows lifted and his eyes gleamed. "I think, little love, that you know the answer, don't you?"

Casting a spell, he was gone with a smirk and a wink. Tifa pressed her hands to her cheeks and flopped back onto her bed.

The bastard. He _knew_ she wouldn't be able to date anyone after that stunt.

Giggling, she pressed her pillow to her face and tried not to let her giddiness leak to Genesis' end of the Bond. She'd feel irritated at his high-handedness in the morning. Tonight, she'd gotten her first kiss and she felt mushy and overwhelmed at the magnitude of the event. _Genesis_ had _kissed_ her. The man she'd been half in love with forever had kissed her. Tifa held onto their promise even tighter at that thought. He _couldn't_ fail now.

She wouldn't be aware until later that the Mark on her chest had crested her shoulders.


	8. In Which A Plate Is Dropped

**AN: **More reviews! Thank you! I was so relieved that you all liked the last chapter. You have no idea how many times I went back and edited it. Things are heating up! I'm polishing the next chapter thoroughly, as it's going to be...rough. Might be a day or two, but not too long. The story moves really quickly, but some things I'm having to force myself to slow down on. (Especially as I hate being mean to my characters!) Let me know what you think about this one, though.

* * *

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes at Tifa the next day. He'd been expecting moping and the sadness that had haunted her the last year, especially with Genesis' departure. Instead, she was a ball of confused agitation with occasional bouts of dreaminess.

"What is with you?" he asked after pulling her into his office, which Genesis had re-warded before leaving.

To his surprise, the deepest blush he'd ever seen bloomed on her face. She couldn't quite meet his eyes for a moment before she swallowed and smiled shyly. "Genesis gave me a present before he left," she replied, drawing Scorch for him to see.

That threw him for a loop. Examining the weapon, he nodded his approval. "Beautiful and powerful," he murmured. "I was expecting him to say goodbye to you, but…" he cut off and frowned, something on her shoulder catching his attention. "What is that?"

Brows furrowing, she resheathed Scorch and looked down to see a tendril of flame had wound over her shoulder far enough to be seen at the edge of her uniform.

"Uh, you remember when Genesis bonded us last year?"

At his dubious nod, she gestured sheepishly to the Mark on her shoulder. "The flames are a physical manifestation of that. Genesis says it's a Mage Mark. It started out small, over my heart, but has spread out since then."

Sephiroth gaped at her. "It spread all the way to your shoulders?"

"Yeah. Genesis thinks it's because I supplemented his power with mine over the past year when his reserves were really low. It must have…must have spread last night."

That last bit was said softly, as if the implications of it just dawned on her. He watched an emotion fill her eyes that made him uncomfortable. It wasn't the type of look a man wanted to see on his little sister's face.

"What happened last night?" he questioned, careful to keep his voice neutral.

"Nothing!" she exclaimed, her face suddenly closing off. "Genesis just tested it a bit. It probably spread because of that."

He might have believed it was so simple, if he didn't have some knowledge of the type of Bond it took to manifest a Mage Mark on a _person_. Tifa chose that moment to smile bashfully, the first blush of womanhood in her cheeks. It made his stomach twist and the tang of resignation fill his mouth. She'd never dated outside of that one time with Fair and now Sephiroth had the niggling suspicion as to _why_.

There was nothing to be done. Tifa might not know it, but Genesis had very firmly staked his claim on her, the son of a bitch. What the mage claimed, he did not relent, either. Sephiroth only hoped Tifa didn't react aversely when she discovered the full extent of Genesis' manipulations. The ginger had never had the same relationship with Tifa as he and Angeal had. It had made them wonder more than once, but Genesis had never done anything to make them give it more than a passing thought over the years. He'd been her friend and despite their rather odd meeting, the one she increasingly looked to first. The Silver General had just been glad that his brother had another person he gave a damn about. Tifa made all of them a family. He just hadn't realized how far reaching his brother could plan.

Maybe he couldn't reverse or alter the situation, but Sephiroth _would_ be having words with Genesis when all this subterfuge was completed. Every single moment of their years with Tifa suddenly took on a new meaning to him. Genesis always treated her appropriately, but there were a thousand subtle ways over the years that he'd used to make sure she didn't think of him like she did Angeal and Sephiroth.

Stepping back and looking at the situation objectively, the General nearly slapped himself at how blind he'd been. She'd _always_ had a unique bond with the mage and now he wondered if that first brush of Genesis' magic against Tifa's had set all this into motion. The mage had an uncanny ability to read bits of the future through other people's magic.

He supposed he should just be grateful Genesis waited until she was of age.

"We'll need to cover it," he finally sighed. "If it continues to spread, your pauldrons won't hide it much longer. There are those who will recognize what it is and realize there is only one person capable of Marking you thus."

Blowing out a breath, she nodded and shifted uncomfortably. She had the notion that Sephiroth knew way more of the situation than she really wanted him to. It was mortifying, as she didn't even know how _she_ felt about it, yet.

"Where's Angeal?" she asked to break the tension.

However, Sephiroth's face tightened. "He went with Genesis, despite your Bonded's protests. Neither of us was comfortable letting him go alone."

Swallowing thickly, she gave a strained smile, though part of her was eased now that Genesis wasn't alone. He and Angeal were an army unto themselves.

"Markl told me this morning that I've been promoted to First. Lazard called me into his office to talk to me about it."

Sephiroth's eyes brightened as he congratulated her. "That's commendable, Tifa. You've worked hard to earn the rank. What has you worried?"

She bit her lip and then rubbed her eyes. "With Genesis gone, there is a power vacuum at the top. You know the Director's been putting me through extra training. Well, he wants me to take over the Crimson Guard."

Her brother choked, his eyes growing round in shock. The 'Crimson Guard' was the nickname everyone gave to Genesis' division. They were the elite specialists of SOLDIER that Lazard used for Black Ops and precision missions. Genesis had practically hand crafted the division and it worked because-well-the man was a Master Mage and a freaking genius. Tifa was talented beyond belief, but Sephiroth wasn't sure she could lead the Guard the way they needed it.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but what on Gaia was he thinking?"

Scowling, she wondered exactly _how_ there was any way to take that _but_ the wrong way. "I know Genesis is smarter than I am, Sephiroth, but he's smarter than _everybody_. Name me one person better suited."

Narrowing his eyes, he mentally listed the small group of SOLDIER 1st Class. Okay, so she had him there. All of them were either not crafty enough or simply not powerful enough. Zack might be able to do, though his personality was ill suited for the division, but Lazard was putting him in charge of Angeal's division. Tifa had clawed her way up through the ranks on sheer determination and raw talent, defying all odds and every discrimination against her. She'd graduated college with a degree in Materia Fusion and was close to achieving 'Master' status in monk-class fighting.

She'd also gone through Hell to prove herself to the tight-knit Guard when she'd transferred. The Three Generals had been forced to step back and not interfere with the inevitable hazing that had happened. It had never gone further than any other new transfer received, but all three of them had been livid that their hands were effectively tied over the matter. Tifa had to stand on her own and she _had_. She'd more than earned her place in the division and her unit had become fond of her as she'd proven to be a very good leader.

Opening his stance and tilting his head to the side, Sephiroth studied her as she watched him fearlessly. All she really lacked was experience and the only way she'd get that was by taking this opportunity.

The General just wanted to shield her from the type of experience she would inevitable get leading the Crimson Guard. When it came down to it, though, she could be downright sneaky when she had to be. Adopted sister or not, she was their best option.

"All right," he relented with a wry smile, "you convinced me." He paused and then added, "General."

Beaming, Tifa threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

* * *

As a promotion gift (and to hide her Mark) Sephiroth presented Tifa with a long duster similar to his and Genesis'. It was black leather with yellow lining and had crimson shoulder guards. With Scorch strapped to her back and Premium Heart on her hands, she did look every inch a General.

The Crimson Guard were harder to convince. She was young, a girl, and didn't think like the Crimson General. (Never mind that _nobody_ thought like Genesis.) She was a good unit leader, but they weren't so sure about her as a division General. Over time, however, she earned their loyalty, her original unit being the first to rally behind her.

Months passed and Tifa began to have a reputation for coming up with unique solutions to impossible problems. She still wasn't much on the big picture, but when she broke it down into bite size problems, she was sharp and a force to be reckoned with. Her men jokingly began calling her 'Rhapsody', saying that only she and Genesis could have pulled off some of her wildest plans. On the battlefield, she wasn't a mage, but they'd seen her do some scary shit and walk away from it like she'd run to the store.

She wasn't perfect, but she remembered what Genesis had told her after the Nibelheim mission and she kept that in the forefront of her mind: her reason for fighting, always. Part of that reason became the Crimson Guard, since she felt that she was only filling in until Genesis returned. She wanted him to come back to his division exactly as he'd left it: a well oiled machine that regularly did the impossible and always brought everyone home.

The war began moving swiftly during that time. AVALANCHE was practically foaming at the mouth to recruit Genesis and Angeal. Genesis played the more willing participant, leaving Angeal to be more of a wild card that could go either way. It added to the degradation story they were spinning, since both men were of Project G.

Lazard was playing everything close to his chest, but Tifa knew that Genesis had stumbled across hints of something even bigger than the Ravens. Nothing concrete had shown up, but rumors were reaching them of experiments into stagnant Mako. If even a portion of what she'd heard was true, AVALANCHE was going to go to Hell for _eternity_.

On top of that problem, living conditions in the slums of Midgar were reaching critical levels. People were beginning to riot and form protests. The nuclear fusion conversion had been successful in two small reactors, but the energy wasn't stable in the bigger reactors. They were going to have to build a good many reactors across the globe, the larger Mako ones unsuitable and apparently useless. Luckily, there were only a few that were truly too large to convert, but building and converting the world's buildings to use the different energy was taking a long time and costing a lot of money.

A few on the Board had tossed around the idea of abandoning the endeavor and searching for the fabled Promised Land; a land supposedly rich in Mako. Tifa thought that sounded like the dumbest thing ever, but only shared that with her boys-the three left, anyways.

"Is there any way to remove the Plate above the slums?" Tifa asked in a meeting with Lazard, Sephiroth, and Zack after another riot had been suppressed.

Lazard frowned, shaking his head. "There's no feasible way to remove it safely. It was built before our time and the way they did it would never be tolerated in this day and age."

Leaning forward, Sephiroth folded his hands on the table. "What about dropping it?"

Zack gaped. "Woah, man! That's Sector Seven-over twenty thousand people you'd crush."

Sephiroth shot him a look. "I didn't mean drop it while the people were still there, Fair."

The director raised his brows, his interest peaked. "Evacuate the population, drop the Plate, and rebuild afterwards."

Tifa blew out a sharp breath. "You're talking about millions-if not _billions_-of gil, Director. I doubt the president is going to be on board with that, especially with the way things have been going with the reactors."

Rubbing his chin, the man pursed his lips in thought. "Let me run through some numbers."

That translated into sending the Crimson Guard out on feeler missions to dig up stats and info. The Turks were great at their job, but Lazard didn't fully trust them after the incident with Rufus.

Tifa and her men were able to find several suspicious groups that had strong indications of being AVALANCHE sub-cells. Lazard was nearly gleeful when she presented her findings.

"I'll handle the paperwork," he stated. "Get with Sephiroth to draw up evacuation plans and viable areas for the populace to stay long-term. Tell Zack I want his division to coordinate the collapse and oversee the rebuilding, so he needs to give me workable numbers on the businesses, number of residences, and any security necessary for the duration of the displacement."

Blinking, she looked to him in question. "We're treating it like it's a go?"

The Director made a dismissive motion. "For now, just work on those orders. I'll get back with you when we can begin implementing them."

Jerking a nod, she left to find the other two Generals. She passed Scarlet on her way out, making her wince internally, though she kept her face blank. The head of Weapons Development, Scarlet was a cold, brutal woman who had hated Tifa from the beginning. Tifa didn't think much of her, either, or the way the scantily-clad blonde threw herself at Genesis.

"Well, well, if it isn't the little princess," the taller woman sneered.

Tifa simply arched a brow and ignored her, making the other woman scowl and storm into Lazard's office.

Snorting, the General kept walking.

* * *

Sephiroth, Zack, and Tifa discussed, argued, and almost came to blows over the plans and projections Lazard wanted. When they'd finally hammered out everything, they found that Lazard had actually had to talk the president _out _of dropping the Plate. He and a Reeve Tuesti teamed up together and convinced the president that while dropping the Plate immediately _would _crush any bases AVALANCHE had in Midgar, the backlash from the civilian casualties might drive more people into AVALANCHE's arms. The president was a calculating, greedy man, and when Lazard showed him how much his public approval would jump if he aided the slums, well, he liked to have people indebted to him.

Rebuilding Sector Seven and holding the liens on the entirety of it stood to make him quite a bit more gil than he'd spend. People down there wouldn't have the credit to borrow from a bank, else they'd have done it and left the slums. Therefore, he would generously and magnanimously extend to them loans through ShinRa. (At eighteen, nineteen, _twenty _percent interest, the loans would line his pockets exponentially.)

Lazard had a special place in his heart for the slums and honestly wanted to help them. He figured he had to take what he could get, though. Getting the Plate removed and getting the people into better living conditions took precedence. He'd worry about their mortgages after their health began improving.

* * *

Later, Zack found Tifa on one of the pillars of the Plate after the last day of evacuation. The lights of the city played across her face as she stood in deep contemplation. For a moment, she was entirely too beautiful for words.

Smiling fondly, because Tifa and her unwavering friendship meant a great deal to him, he came to stand beside her.

"Hey, Rhapsody," he teased. "You done yet?"

The corners of her eyes tightened, even as something almost…wistful glinted in the orbs themselves. "Yeah, I was just watching it for the last time," she replied before chiding, "Don't _you_ start calling me that," a beat later.

Chuckling, he shrugged and nudged her with his elbow. "It's fitting and pretty. You've pulled some insane shit with the Crimson Guard, something I didn't think anyone else could do effectively." The weight of the subject fell on them so heavily it was almost physical. Zack cleared his throat and turned his face to the flashing, fake sea of stars that was the city.

"He'd be proud of you," her friend told her quietly after she stayed silent. "The Genesis from _before_. He wouldn't have trusted anyone else with his men, or his job."

Tifa sniffed wetly, though her eyes were dry as her hand came to rest over her heart. "Everything is wrong without them," she whispered in a rare moment of openness on her part. "I miss them so much it hurts to _breathe_ sometimes."

His own feelings on the matter twisted his heart, making him shift uncomfortably. Angeal had been his best friend and he considered it a personal failing that he hadn't realized the other man was degrading just as Genesis was. On the other hand, a selfish, dark part of him was relieved that he hadn't had to watch his friend and mentor lose his mind as Tifa had. He didn't know how Tifa had managed watching Genesis drift further and further from her; how she had not broken when she realized there was nothing she could do. He knew she'd tried, too.

Zack wondered, sometimes, if part of the reason Genesis had left had been to protect Tifa. He was anything but stupid and must have realized that something was wrong with him. If there was one thing Zack would bank on, it would be that the Three Generals would have protected Tifa with their lives.

Throat burning with emotion and 'what ifs', Zack shook his head to clear it. "Yeah," he said hoarsely in answer to Tifa's hurt, "me, too, babe." Clearing his throat to dislodge his heart, he confessed, "I won't lie, Rhapsodos scared the shit out of me, but I respected the guy. Heh, I always kind of wondered about you two, you know?"

Surprised, Tifa looked to him in question. "What?"

He smiled and shoved his hands into his pockets. "You had chemistry, even when you were too young for it to mean anything. I always wondered if he was just waiting on you to grow up."

Sighing, his smile turned sad as his humor fled. "I liked you a lot, Tifs, but you made Rhapsodos _human_. Seeing you two together put things into perspective for me, made me realize what it really meant to be a family. I thought he would have done anything for you…and Angeal-man, he _was_ your brother." His fists clenched and his jaw ticked as his words turned rough with frustration and anger. "I don't get why ShinRa or Lazard didn't _help_ them."

Rubbing her stinging eyes, Tifa tried not to fly apart in every direction. Zack was hurting and there was no way to let him know about the mission. Her own emotions were exhausted and on the other side of the Bond, Genesis was numb, which meant he was doing something that threatened to break him. He'd locked down his emotions to shield her from them, to shield _himself_ from them.

Zack's words about Genesis sank in fully, making her blink and frown.

"Wait, you think Genesis was waiting for me to grow up?!" she choked, incredulously.

That shocked an almost-laugh out of him. "Sure. Name me one other woman he gave a damn about. You can't because he _didn't_. The man brought you jewelry back from a war-zone, Tifa."

Of its own accord, her hand reached for her earring.

Zack watched her face go soft with memory and yearning. It made his heart twist again. She was very firmly in the 'friend' category, but he hated to see that bruised expression on her.

"Genesis," she began before closing her eyes as she took a shuddering breath, "is not beyond hope, Zack." Raising her bright gaze to his, she clasped his arm. "Neither is Angeal. I feel it, here," she pressed her hand to her heart. "I believe in them and one day…one day they'll come home."

Rubbing the back of his neck, he gave a helpless shrug. "You've seen the reports, babe. Lazard has all but ordered them targets. Once this mess with the Plate is done, we'll probably be ordered after them and AVALANCHE."

"Maybe," she compromised, looking out over the city, "but someone very wise once told me I'm a small picture kind of person. He told me to trust this," she indicated her heart again, "and to always remember _why_ I'm fighting. If I lose sight of that, if I falter in the darkness and let it overwhelm me, I can't protect the people I love. If I can't protect them, then this stupid war is for nothing."

Wrapping an arm around her, he nodded, realizing then that she'd _never_ give up on either AWOL General. He could only pray she was right about there being a chance to save them.

"Guy like that wouldn't forget you, then," he encouraged her, making her smile and meet his eyes.

Turning, they made their way toward the stairs. As she moved to walk ahead of him, her sword caught his attention.

"I've been meaning to ask you, how did you talk Scarlet into forging such a kick-ass sword for you? I thought you two hated each other."

A secret, mysterious look flickered across her face as she glanced to him over her shoulder. "I wouldn't trust _anything_ that witch gave me."

But, she didn't answer his question. Confused, Zack opened his mouth to ask again when something about the weapon tickled his mind. Concentrating, he tried to figure out what was nagging at him about it.

Half way down, the light from a sign cast a red hue over the blade for a moment. In a flash, the connection hit him. Scorch looked like the Tifa version of Sacred Intent. Frowning, the man eyed her. Tifa was pants at weapons-crafting and no way in Hell would Scarlet make a weapon like that for Tifa. That just left one person who would have possibly-_could_ have possibly-done it.

All the air left him at once and he nearly fell down the rest of the stairs. If Genesis had crafted such an exquisite gift before leaving, maybe Tifa was _right._ Maybe there was hope yet for the two Generals.

A wide grin split his face as he passed her. "Come on, Rhapsody! Let's go blow something up!"

Rolling her eyes, she let him yank her forward, somehow forgetting to chastise him for calling her that.

* * *

It seemed like once one thing started going well, three other things would go to Hell. Lazard was nearly frothing with agitation when he called Tifa into his office, weeks after the Plate was dropped on Sector Seven. Surprised at the normally calm man's vigor, Tifa felt apprehension coil in her gut. She didn't feel anything unusual from Genesis, so hopped Lazard wasn't in such a state because of something with that mission.

"Sir?" she asked as he rapidly typed something on his computer.

"Take two teams and an Infantry Unit and get here ASAP," he bit off as he tossed a file at her. "The reactor there has been having leaks and-for whatever reason-Scarlet has convinced the president that they are due to sabotage. He sent her to deal with the situation."

Tifa scowled, suddenly understanding her superior's mood. Scarlet would go in guns blazing and completely jack-up the situation. "She's the head of Weapons Development; what the Hell does she think she's doing in the field?"

"Minerva only knows," Lazard huffed. "Handle it."

Jerking a nod, she was already flipping open her phone as she turned to leave. "Cloud? I need your men at the choppers _now_. There's a problem in Corel."

Cloud had done well for himself in his time in the army. He had his own command now and had met a cute Turk rookie, Elena, that he was trying to work up the courage to ask out. He had settled into strong friendships-with Tifa and Zack especially-and felt that his life was finally looking up.

Still, the hardness in Tifa's voice as she bit out orders over the phone had him frowning in concern. She and a group of the Crimson Guard swept into the hangar like a red sea. Straightening, Cloud saluted her.

"Ready, General!"

"Good," she stated before addressing his men. "There is a reactor in Corel with leaks. The cause is unknown. One team of the Guard will fix it while the second team will sweep the area for Makonoids and investigate the town. I need you men to take Scarlet Scarlet into custody as well as any men she has with her. If necessary, you are cleared to use deadly force. Your primary duty is to protect the people of Corel and the reactor, in that order. As you know, Ravens have been spotted at more than one defective reactor recently, so be extremely diligent and on your guard. Move out!"

Stunned, Cloud scrambled into the helicopter behind Tifa. "Did you just give us the green light to eliminate the head of Weapons Development?" he asked incredulously.

Her face was grim as she nodded, pulling on her headset. "If _necessary_. This is a power play by the president. Technically, the SOLDIER program is Lazard's and doesn't _have_ to answer to the president. He wants to see if we'll remember that."

Whistling, Cloud leaned back in his seat, his own headset nearly hidden by the spikes of his hair. "Damn. But, what's Scarlet got to do with it?"

"That, I'm very curious to find out," Tifa said with narrowed eyes.

* * *

Cloud would have laughed at Scarlet's gob smacked expression, had the situation not been so dire. Tifa and the Guard leapt from the choppers into the middle of Scarlet and the Corel leaders about to come to blows.

"Great!" a large, gruff man exclaimed, throwing up his hands and nearly whacking the man beside him. "More ShinRa thugs!"

Tifa strode up to him and nodded respectfully. "I'm General Tifa Lockhart. Director Lazard sent me to fix the leak and discover the cause of it. As prolonged leaks spawn Makonoids, my men are here to guard your village until we can resolve the issue."

The man's ire faded some. "Barret Wallace and this is Dyne. That woman there said ShinRa was accusing us of causing the leaks," he sneered, crossing his arms.

Tifa's eyes cut to a fuming Scarlet. "Since no investigation has taken place, Mr. Wallace, I'd say there's been a grave mistake. If you and your people will please clear the area and the reactor, we'll settle this quickly and _fairly_."

"Now wait just a damn minute, you little brat!" Scarlet growled, drawing her gun. "_I_ have jurisdiction here and _my_ investigation proves sabotage. Get the Hell out of my way."

Cloud and his men landed the choppers in strategic locations around Scarlet's people who were starting to look uneasy.

Tifa's eyes narrowed as she shifted to face the other woman. "Mr. Wallace, if you'd leave immediately, please," she asked, though an edge of steel laced her polite words.

Barret looked from one woman to the other, wondering at this turn of events. Up until the bitch pulled a gun, the girl claiming to be a General almost looked like a kid playing dress-up. Once the threat was given, however, an almost tangible aura of power curled around her. When she pulled a big-ass sword with unnerving ease, the big man decided ShinRa could fight it out alone.

"Sure," he muttered, just as Scarlet frowned and fired.

With an almost bored move, the General used her sword to block the shot that would have hit Barret. He chose that moment to practically throw his people out of the area.

"Get out of here! Get back to your houses and _stay_ there!" he bellowed, he and Dyne urging them onward.

Snarling, Scarlet leveled her gun at Tifa. "I have orders from the president himself."

"Unless you have orders from _Minerva_," Tifa countered, "we're escorting you out of Corel, Scarlet."

A gleam shone in the blonde's eyes as she smirked. "I'd like to see you _try_, little girl. Fire at will!" she ordered, emptying her clip at Tifa.

More than one of Scarlet's men surrendered easily and Cloud's men subdued the rest quickly. The Crimson Guard didn't have much to do but watch their General beat the shit out of the head of Weapons Development. For all her weapons, Scarlet was useless without them and Tifa was nothing if not a gifted martial artist. The blonde went down in two blows.

Scarlet was hauled away on a stretcher, her jaw broken and several ribs aching. Her glare would have been intimidating, had it not been coming through swollen eyes. Seething, she vowed Tifa would rue the day she got in her way.

"I want a full report on those leaks," Tifa ordered to the CO of Charlie Unit.

Saluting, they moved to obey. Tifa motioned to another man, the CO of Delta Unit. "Search and destroy, save for a group I want interviewing the townspeople. Something feels off about this whole thing."

He grinned and snapped her a cheeky salute. "Yes, ma'am! Might I say, though, that the lads and I were mighty proud to witness the ass-kicking that cunt has needed, General?"

Flushing, she mock glared at him. "Get out of here, Chic."

"Yes, General Rhapsody!" he said before darting away to avoid the blaze of tri-fire she sent at him.

Cloud waited until she turned to him. "Everything's secure, General."

Nodding, she came to stand beside him and then glanced around them in contemplation. "I need you to keep your ears open, Cloud. Anything weird you hear, let me know, okay? Off the records."

His brows drew together. "There's been a lot of weird things lately, Tif, but I'll poke around a bit. I thought Zack and Tseng were on a mission together," he asked pointedly. The Turk was likely to be a better source of information than anything _he'd_ pick up, but the source wouldn't give up much, Tifa knew. Tseng hoarded intel like most people hoarded gil.

She shrugged. "Two operatives went missing in Banora. They're checking it out."

Her PHS went off then. It turned out that the reactor _was_ being sabotaged, but the evidence pointed to something more sinister than disgruntled townspeople. (Especially as that particular reactor had been earmarked for Nuclear conversion.) That made Tifa wonder why Scarlet was so dead-set on destroying it and blaming the locals.

"Lockhart," Lazard cut into her report when she called him, "is everything finished there?"

"What's left Cloud and Charlie team can handle," she answered promptly.

"Then, I need you in Banora, _now_. Zack's found something and I'm afraid we may have another incident like Tamblin on our hands if you don't get down there and back him up."

Perplexed, she turned and motioned to Cloud to break off what he was doing. "Sir, we're a good two hours away, even if we leave now."

An explosion sounded on the other end, making Tifa's eyes widen in alarm. "We're under attack here. Get to Banora, get those two out of there, and get back here _pronto_."

Then, the line went dead. Snapping the device closed, she spun to Cloud.

"HQ is under attack. I'm leaving Charlie team to finish up here, if you'll handle the villagers. Take the prisoners to Junon when you're through."

Lips tightening with the seriousness of the situation, Cloud saluted her. "Yes, ma'am. Be careful, Tifa," he couldn't help adding.

Meeting his eyes, she inclined her head, knowing that the feeling of wrongness she had, he also felt. "You, too, chocobo-head."

Smiling, he watched her signal her men and take off in two of the choppers.

* * *

The land between Banora and the coast had become a war-zone. Zack and Tseng had managed to keep the bulk of the fighting out of the city, but were steadily being driven back.

"What the Hell _are_ those things?" Chic yelled when they made it to Zack and Tseng.

"We're calling them 'Beasts'," Tseng grunted, dodging a round of bullets.

"When we know more, we'll let you know," Zack snapped, whirling and cutting a fighter in half.

What had Chic horrified were the human/animal things with blades on their butts and berserker insanity in their eyes. They were the ground forces while troops behind them covered them with heavy artillery. Troops with extreme armor, explosives, and rocket launchers were steadily pushing toward the village. Meanwhile, the occasional _normal_ trooper appeared wielding a sword. Tifa had never seen an army like it.

"We got a plan or even know what they want?" Tifa asked, motioning for Delta Team to split into Delta Team 1 and Delta Team 2 to take the east and west flank.

"There are rumors of a power source hidden here," the Turk stated. "As for a plan, their willingness to negotiate is nil."

Tifa nodded and flipped open her PHS. "Claws, I need two drop passes on the outside of Banora, Code: Yellow Rain."

Cursing came over the speaker before, "Roger that, General. Hawk and Merlin en route."

Zack arched a brow in question as he disposed of a few more creatures.

"I had a small team in Mideel."

"How are you going to mark their target?" Tseng asked, reloading.

Tifa and her men smiled sharply. "You just sit tight boys."

Motioning to her troops, they leapt into the fray. Zack spat and spun to watch them. Her men closed around the opposition like a vice, _herding_ them, he realized. He shared a look with Tseng and they both joined the fight. It was brutal and bloody. He didn't know what the fuck the things were that he was slaughtering, but they weren't _human _anymore.

The heavy artillery was ever advancing, but they were so weighed down that they moved at a crawl. Still, they proved extremely dangerous, tossing out explosives like candy and formidable with the launchers. Zack saw Tifa land on one's head and twist it clean around. On the way down, she hauled up its rocket launcher and blew away two more.

"So, so scary," he muttered, reiterating his feeling from Nibelheim.

Some signal must have passed because the Guard abruptly began falling back. Zack and Tseng followed their lead, the General only pausing when he noticed Tifa still beating the Hell out of a group in the middle. Suddenly, she cast her Knights and cleared an area before waving a hand over Scorch. Yellow light erupted from the blade as she swiped it in a smooth motion. The sky turned yellow-white with massive bolts of lightning.

Zack blinked as Tifa appeared beside him, yanking him down behind a storage building that had been half-leveled. He heard the telltale sound of jets a moment before explosions shook the ground and debris filled the air. When they subsided, the two Generals peered over their cover to find the army decimated.

Glancing to Tifa, he saw her sending one of her teams into the town to make sure there weren't any stragglers.

"You herded them into one place and cast Lightning to mark it for the jets," he acknowledged to her.

"Yep," she grinned as Tseng and Chic approached them.

A tug of Genesis' magic had her spinning on her heel with Scorch raised, two long-range bullets breaking against it.

"Snipers!" she yelled, taking cover again.

Tseng was able to get off a round before their protection exploded, blowing all four of them in separate directions.

The last thing Tifa saw was a dark wave of energy before all went black.


	9. In Which The Pit Explodes

**AN:** I really wanted this chapter to be longer and more full of angst, but I hate being cruel to my characters (as mentioned previously). Just...use your imagination to make things more...detailed. Let me know what you think! I love you guys!

* * *

Zack and Tseng managed to dig themselves out of the rubble where they'd been buried. When they did, a barbell dropped and ricocheted off the bottom of their stomachs. The entire area, from Banora to the coast, was a wasteland and there was no sign of Tifa or Crimson Guard Delta Team 1.

"Oh, fuck me," Zack whispered, his face going pale.

"That goes for all of us when the Silver General learns of this," Tseng agreed, his professional mien slipping momentarily.

"General!" a voice cried.

Pivoting, Zack saw one of the Guard Tifa had sent into town running toward them. "As of our departure from Corel, HQ was under attack. Our orders were to provide you aid and then return with haste." His face twitched as his jaw clenched, his men regrouping, obviously having engaged opponents while the other two had been digging themselves out. "We silenced the scouts that were in the town. What are our orders?"

Rubbing his face, Zack whipped out his PHS and tried to contact Lazard. His gut was screaming at him to go after Tifa, but if HQ was compromised, AVALANCHE would be in a prime position to finish the war. He closed his eyes and prayed he wasn't sacrificing his friend to save his country.

* * *

Eyes glued to the far wall, Zack gave his report to the rather battered Director. He could feel the leashed fury churning in the man beside him and Lazard's face had completely drained of color.

"Our investigation was conclusive: Crimson Guard Delta Team 1 and their commanding officer, Tifa Lockhart were taken during the conflict."

Swallowing, the blonde nodded. "List them as Prisoners Of War. This and the attack here changes things greatly, gentlemen. What we fought here and the fact that the team was taken indicates that our reports were true. Project Deepground does exist."

Sephiroth nearly growled, his power restless as his fury mounted. He'd been beyond imagining in his fury at the attack on HQ. Genesis had only barely managed to warn them an hour before the first assault. That information had kept the Silver General from leading a unit on a pre-arranged mission, proving the difference in the outcome of the battle. Deepground's forces had soundly been pushed back, but their troops-a white-haired one in particular-were beyond anything SOLDIER had ever seen. Their sole objective seemed to be to take ShinRa and to slaughter as many people as possible. If Sephiroth hadn't been busy holding off the assault, he'd been forced to work to contain the combat from spilling into civilian areas.

"Find Genesis and Angeal," the Director ordered the Generals, ignoring his subordinate's mood. "The attack in Corel and then in Banora with a simultaneous one here is too much of a coincidence. I had to deploy troops to four other reactors the last hour alone. I'm done with games. Our two AWOL men will either come back willingly or you're going to put them down."

"Sir!" Zack exclaimed. "Shouldn't we go after Tifa first?"

Lazard frowned. "No. I don't know what idiot thought it would be a good idea to capture not only her, but the entirety of the Delta Team 1, but they are about to be educated in their folly. We'll only need to follow the destruction."

The Silver General clenched his fists. "AVALANCHE wants a war so badly," he breathed, a chilling wrath curling around every word as something bladed and dangerous bloomed in his cat-like eyes. "I'll carve a war into them such as _generations _will shudder to speak of it. I'll give them such despair they will _beg_ me for death!"

Zack shifted uneasily as Lazard watched the other General steadily. Finally, his face tightened and he sat forward gingerly, his side still aching.

"Very well. Find the two Generals and you have my permission to end this war however you see fit, Sephiroth. Minerva protect us all."

Pounding on the door interrupted them. Reno burst into the room a moment later, flinging a file at the Director as he did.

"You wanted checks on all personnel, yo. There's one of the confirmed leaks."

Eyes widening, Lazard blew out a sharp breath. "Miska Ranmaru," he read. "She was Hojo's protégé?!"

"Yep," Reno scowled, "and she's been missing ever since she tended the General here yesterday."

Sephiroth snarled. "Hollander was unavailable and had left her in charge."

"Shit," Zack breathed, "that means she got a hold of your blood-_Jenova's_ cells-and booked it."

Rocking back on his heels, Reno popped a cigarette in his mouth though he left it unlit. "That's not all. Scarlet hasn't been seen since the attack, either. There's no evidence of her being taken against her will."

Lazard slammed the file closed. "Find the Generals and then eliminate these _traitors_. Take what you need. I want AVALANCHE _destroyed_."

Saluting, the Generals left, only to be blocked down the hall by the entirety of the Crimson Guard that had been stationed at HQ.

"You're going after Rhapsody, right?" the leader asked, his face grim and his voice hard.

To Zack's surprise, Sephiroth nodded. "We've got a side-stop first that should shorten the mission, however."

The man narrowed his eyes and then straightened. "We're coming with you."

A vicious light entered all of their eyes as Sephiroth accepted that. AVALANCHE had finally managed to piss off all of the wrong people.

* * *

Tifa struggled to open her eyes. When she finally did, she found herself in the dark without her duster or shirt. She was suspended by her arms, her feet barely touching the floor. Pulling at the restraints, she was surprised to find that they wouldn't yield. In front of her, she saw through the darkness that her men were being held about ten feet away, behind bars even _they _couldn't break.

A light was flipped as a cruel laugh sounded in the room.

"Test them all you want, _General_," the same voice sneered, "you won't have any luck."

Tifa glared as a tall woman in some kind of dominatrix outfit with a long red train walked into her line of sight. To the left, Tifa saw a panel of scientists, muttering together. Her face hardened when she recognized Hojo among their number.

"You have me at a disadvantage," she said to the insane-looking female. "I don't recall making _your_ acquaintance."

Red lips curled maliciously. "Rosso the Crimson," she purred, running her hand over the odd double-bladed sword she held. "Ironic, yes? Now, let us begin. What is that mark you bear?"

Arching a brow, Tifa gave her a look of pure confusion. "What mark?"

Rosso had circled around behind her and in a thrice, brought a whip down across her shoulders. Tifa sucked in a breath as her men tried to get to her. Knowing that things were about to get really bad really fast, she did her best to close off her side of the Bond. It drew Genesis' attention, but there was no helping that. A steely glint filled her eyes as she shook her head at Delta team.

"What is that mark you bear?" Rosso asked again, almost pleasantly. "It's more than a tattoo. It practically screams magic."

Tifa could hear the bloodlust in her voice and knew that the woman was going to enjoy what was about to happen. Genesis tugged insistently at her emotions, but she buried them deep, so deep she felt numb and could push aside the terror that threatened to swallow her. His magic tried to swell, but she leashed it, knowing that now wasn't the time. It would only draw more attention to her on a futile effort.

Delta team was watching with horror, knowing as well as she that there was nothing to be done. Sucking in a deep breath and feeling the wound on her back pull, Tifa met Chic's eyes and fortified herself with the knowledge that if they were working on her, they were leaving her men alone.

"General Tifa Lockhart, SOLDIER 1st Class," she gave the only answer Rosso would ever get from her.

"Oh, I was hoping you'd say that," the woman cheered.

Then, the pain began in earnest.

* * *

They started on her men next. Instead of trying to torture the information from them, however, they put them in what they called the 'Pit'. It was an area where fights to the death happened. If someone didn't fight, that person died. Delta team found themselves up against former SOLDIERs and civilians alike, all of them fighting with a desperation that bordered on inhuman.

In between 'sessions' with Rosso, Tifa was forced to watch. Her fury grew such that it was only through sheer determination that she kept Genesis' magic leashed. The days ran together, Tifa being subjected to sleep deprivation on top of everything else. All her thought was bent on lasting until the right time. She needed just one tiny slip and she was going to _annihilate_ every single one of the walking corpses around her. It was the only thing that kept her going through the pain and psychological warfare Rosso continued to wage on her. That, and she could still feel Genesis' heartbeat. She held onto her determination and his presence fiercely because that static numbness had begun to look too tempting.

The part of her that was still functioning recognized a need to focus. So, she focused and she waited even as her lifeblood coated the floor, Rosso's train dragging through it.

An indefinite period of time later, she was back in her original room. Something made her realize Rosso had unusually halted her interrogation. Prying open swollen eyes, she tried to swallow around an equally swollen tongue. Professor Hojo's face swam into focus.

"What a strong specimen," he noted. "Miska tells me it has shown extraordinary resilience and power for an ordinary SOLDIER."

As the implications of that statement slammed into her, he jerked up her head by her hair. Working her throat, she expended precious moisture to spit saliva and blood in his face.

"You're _dead_," she rasped to him.

Wiping his face, he chuckled and stepped back beside a very familiar woman. Tifa's nostrils flared at the sight of her former friend. Not dignifying Miska with any acknowledgement, Tifa turned her head away deliberately.

Miska's eyes watered, almost wishing the General had spat on her as well. The image of her friend suspended like a broken piñata drove home what she'd done. Covering her mouth, she turned away.

"Put it in the Pit," Hojo commanded. "Let's see how it fairs against Azul."

Miska stiffened. "Sir, she's in no shape to fight! She can barely stand!"

He met Tifa's eyes and grinned. "It'll fight, or its squadron will take its place hanging there."

Darting a look at her battered men in the cage across from her, Tifa growled gutturally at him in warning.

"There," Hojo sneered, misunderstanding her on purpose, "that wasn't so hard, was it? Azul is one of my Tsviets. You've met Rosso already. Excellent specimens, the both of them." Jerking his head, he motioned for a guard to take her to the Pit.

They weren't stupid with it. A mechanism brought her hands together and latched the restraints onto a heavy bar. It dropped to land on her shoulders, sending her crashing to a knee. She sucked in a sharp breath as the move compounded the injuries she already had and the bar dug into her shredded shoulders. Blinking rapidly, she focused passed the spots in her vision and saw her men. They'd all crowded to the side facing her. Eyes steady, even if her body wasn't, Tifa buried the pain down with her Bond and forced herself to her feet. She _would not_ kneel.

Chic's face was bloody and bruised, but hard as he snapped to attention, bringing up his arm in a formal salute. As one, the rest of the Crimson Guard Delta Team 1 did the same.

"General Rhapsody!" They bit off, the name a reminder of who she was and why they followed her. She couldn't give up. She _wouldn't_. They were counting on her and Genesis…his heart was steady in her chest…Genesis was going to take her to Costa.

Smirking around her profound bruising and lacerations, she tipped her head up and faced Hojo defiantly. "Once I'm done with you, I'm going to give you to _them._"

Insane as he was, Hojo felt a chill down his spine at the promise in her eyes. Still glaring at him, she was led to a large area lit by florescent lighting and the eerie glow of a reactor. A man with spiky white hair stood with Rosso and several others of varying weird appearances. Tentatively, Tifa felt out the magic in the area. The group had several Materia equipped and several were leaning against the reactor.

Delta Team 1 had been corralled into a cage with a view of the Pit. They stood at attention as the gate slammed closed and Tifa's shackles were released. Dropping the bar, she rubbed her wrists and bit down on the false teeth Genesis had created for the Guard. In actuality, they were capsules that contained enough potion to heal her just enough that she could pull the strength to face this fight.

When she saw the man they wanted her to fight, she was emphatically grateful that the mage had thought of the very necessary tool. Over nine feet tall, this 'Azul' carried a massive rocket launcher and looked like a walking tank.

Cracking her knuckles, she dropped into a crouch, dark energy coiling around her fists as she did. Adrenalin was beginning to pump through her and between that and the potion, she prayed that she'd last long enough to save her men. Genesis' magic churned under her skin, as if sensing what she had planned.

"This bug is what you want me to fight?" Azul boomed loudly, almost offended.

Tifa's eyes narrowed. "Want to find out why they call me 'Rhapsody'?" she countered.

Chic and his team watched in mounting terror as their commander took on a man nearly twice her height and five times her weight. Despite landing several strikes, she was taking the worst beating they'd ever witnessed. Azul seemed to delight in causing her the most pain possible.

Something soon occurred to Chic as he followed the General with his eyes. She was drawing Azul toward the side where the Tsviets were.

Realization came about the time she screamed, "Final Heaven!" and turned the tables on her opponent.

She finished the limit on Azul's shoulders, Scorch appearing in her hands as it answered its mistress' call. In one swift move, she rammed the glowing sword into the giant's spinal column, her Mage Mark alight with power. The Guard watched in astonishment as magic erupted like a tsunami around her. Screaming, Tifa reached a hand toward the flabbergasted Tsviets, finding the thread of magic attached to their Materia and turning it against them.

With a ferocious _yank_, she claimed the magic for herself, throwing up a Wall around the areas she needed to protect and using Genesis' magic to force the stolen power to detonate the reactor.

She had only a moment to push a desperate apology to Genesis before she knew no more.

* * *

Sephiroth ordered the Guard to stay in the choppers as he and Zack walked into the new church recently completed in Sector Seven.

"Why the Hell would they be here?" Zack muttered. "I don't think I'm cool with fighting in a church, Sephiroth."

The taller man snorted and pushed open the doors. Zack didn't know _why_ he was surprised to find the two AWOL Generals but he was completely dumbfounded when he glanced around Sephiroth and saw them. Genesis looked healthy aside from his exhaustion, but there was a hard glint in his eyes as he turned to face them.

"_Where is she_?" he snarled. The attack on ShinRa had lasted longer than any had estimated and Tifa had buried the Bond such that it was impossible to track her. He only knew that she faced pain and terror before forcibly shielding her side from him.

Sephiroth's jaw clenched. "She and Crimson Guard Delta Team 1 were taken while defending Banora. Can you feel her?"

Zack watched in bewilderment as the mage's face went completely white and his eyes fell closed.

"There's nothing but a void on her end. It's as if she's found a way to bury the Bond or _hide_ from me." His gaze was pained when he met Sephiroth's. "She's never done that."

"But, she's alive?" Sephiroth insisted.

Genesis nodded. "Yes."

"There's something else," Angeal stated, his face granite. "Genesis found out that Hojo has convinced Fuhito to find something called the Black Materia. We think he's trying to cause such a wound on Gaia that the Lifestream will trigger something he calls 'Weapons'."

"Or cause the Lifestream to move to a more suitable planet, though Minerva only knows what he thinks to gain with that," Genesis stated tightly. "He has a theory that all Jenova cells have a compulsion to reunite with each other as well."

Thoroughly left out, Zack threw up his hands. "Wait a damn minute! What the Hell is with the pow-wow?"

Sighing, Sephiroth motioned to the older Generals. "Genesis and Angeal have been undercover this entire time."

Gaping, Zack quickly added up everything over the past couple of years and then scowled. Reaching over, he slammed his fist into Angeal's arm.

"You _ass_!" Surprising them all, he then punched Genesis in the face. "And _you!_ Don't you even get me started on what you put _Tifa_ through! I don't give a fuck what AVALANCHE is thinking or wanting right now! I want my friend back and I'm tired of pussy-footing around! Fuck all of you!"

Whirling, he made to storm out of the church, only to have power coil behind him, drawing his attention back to the trio. Genesis' eyes had gone wide and his hand flew to his heart.

"Tifa," he breathed as his magic exploded out, along with a huge white wing. Like a vacuum, however, it completely sucked back into him, draining him completely. As it did, he fell forward, Angeal catching him before he could hit the ground.

"Genesis!" Angeal exclaimed, watching the wing disappear.

Rolling him over, Sephiroth forced an Elixer down his throat and then another when that barely moved his MP. Something Zack could only describe as a _growl_ erupted from the mage as he shoved off his friends and rolled to his feet. The tang of magic saturated the air as Genesis' eyes began to glow with the strength of his power and fury.

The next second, all but the mage were thrown to the ground as a massive explosion swept through the Sector, blowing out the windows in the church. Sephiroth and Angeal were on their feet in a heartbeat, Zack right behind them as they realized what Genesis did.

Tifa was in Midgar.

As one, the men rushed to find her.

* * *

The Generals led the Crimson Guard swiftly toward the near-volcanic level eruption.

"Mako Reactor 0," Angeal spat. "I thought it'd been shut down."

"The president lied," Sephiroth gritted out around his clenched teeth.

It didn't take them long to find the smoking crater-all that was left of the reactor. The Plate above that sector had been nearly destroyed and the debris was falling all around the site.

"General!" They heard.

Spinning, they saw several men digging themselves out, frantically clawing to get to the same place. It was Chic, Zack realized as he ran to help, that had gotten their attention. The second in command's attention was fixed on Genesis, however. No matter what had happened, the Guard would always look to Genesis first for orders.

"General! Rhapsody-she's under that," he called urgently, pointing to a colossal part of the Plate where they could see a near-giant was buried.

Sephiroth and Angeal took one side while Zack and Genesis took the other. Together, they managed to heave it off and toss it aside. Underneath, they found a dead man with Scorch buried in his neck and a gargantuan rocket launcher mostly buried in the ground. It had stopped the Plate from landing on the tiny, bloody figure still gripping her sword. Mako coated the entire area.

"Fuck," Zack hissed, bile rising in his throat as Genesis dropped to his knees, his magic swelling to check Tifa over.

"Get the medic," he whispered, even as Angeal was bellowing for the med team to get their slow asses over there. "She's hurt too badly. I can't move her."

Sephiroth knelt on her other side, his eyes wide with horror. Tifa looked dead.

"Genesis," he muttered, unable to pull his gaze away, but his brother understood the silent question.

"She's alive. Barely, but she's alive." He reached out, as if to brush her matted hair away from her unrecognizable face, but thought better of it at the last minute. His magic was sinking into her as quickly as he dared, trying to supplement her own resources.

"Where the fuck do you think _you're_ going?" Angeal yelled, pulling his sword as two other people dug themselves out of the rubble. One had spiky hair and the other looked like he was wearing a straightjacket.

Before anything could be done to stop them, they disappeared in a cloud of darkness. Chic dragged himself over to the edge of the indention and peered down at them.

"General?" He asked, something raw in the question.

"She's alive," Genesis repeated as the medics finally clamored down to them and began working on Tifa.

Relief washed over Chic's face as he nodded and hollered the verdict back to the rest of the Guard. Cheers went up as he turned back to the group.

"General Sephiroth, she managed to save you a special surprise," his face tightened and the battered features turned wrathful as he said, "but she promised that _we'd_ get a crack at him, too."

Two of his men dragged Hojo over and forced him to kneel in front of a standing Sephiroth. The Silver General's lip curled as he eyed the scientist.

"Around the clock guard. Take him to the high security compound at HQ."

"Yes, sir," the two agreed, handling the protesting man roughly as they took him away.

The medics finished with Tifa's prep and loaded her gently on a stretcher, Mako dripping everywhere. Genesis stayed in step with her as the other three Generals coordinated the sweep of the area.

The Crimson Guard-wounded and healthy alike-stopped what they were doing to salute Tifa as she was carried by them. Genesis felt a swell of emotion at the sight of his gruff, hard-nosed troops so thoroughly claiming the woman he adored.

"Good to have you home, General," one man stated as Genesis climbed into the chopper.

Arching a brow, he looked to him in question. The older man-one of the first he'd recruited to the division-smiled. "Little miss never gave up on ya and neither did we."

Clearing his throat against the sudden relief-sudden feeling of _rightness_ after so long-he inclined his head. "Get back to work, Peterson," he told him, though there was a ribbon of gratitude woven throughout the words.

Saluting him, Peterson closed the door and motioned for the chopper to take off.


	10. In Which Explanations Are Given

**AN: **Soooo...there has been some tweaking. Lots and lots of reviews-YAY! However, several of you have brought up some pretty good points and ideas so I'm going to revamp a few of my unposted chapters. Please bear with me! Love you guys!

* * *

Despite Lazard's permission for the rest of the war, the SOLDIERs did actually need to return to ShinRa to regroup and plan after what they'd found in Deepground's base. Sephiroth and Vincent spent a great deal of time with Hojo, finally coming out with information that frankly horrified everyone. The only good bit of news they'd managed to extract was the location of a cave outside of Nibelheim to which Hojo thought Lucrecia had fled.

When they emerged from the scientist's cell, Sephiroth nodded to Chic and the handful of Crimson Guard. Turning his back, he subtly switched off the cameras and then left them to it. Mysteriously, Hojo didn't make it through the night and what was left of him wasn't fitting for an open-casket funeral. He paid for every single moment Delta Team had been useless to their General and every agonizing scream they could still hear ringing in their ears.

Angeal's men were ecstatic about his return, the rookies looking up to him with even more awe when they learned he'd been undercover the whole time.

The Crimson Guard only felt validated pride in their General when the truth came out. Still, a group of them was always outside of Tifa's room-any time of the day or night. Deepground had kept them for almost a week and none of those that had endured it were healthy. Tifa had taken the brunt of the torture and then taken an explosion of live Mako directly. The medics didn't know what effect that would have on her. They'd had to cast Cure constantly on the way back to HQ and even then she was barely hanging on. They also learned to work around the Crimson General, as he refused to leave her side. Since his magic seemed to be one of the only things actually _helping_ her, they didn't comment.

There was a large gash running across her body, from her shoulder to hip that refused to heal correctly. Something about that wound _specifically_, made Genesis' fists clench in rage and his jaw tighten with helplessness. She'd nearly been cut in two and it reminded him of that day in the training room-so long ago now-that he'd barely saved her from the same fate.

It actually didn't concern the medics as much as the state of her back. She'd been whipped and beaten to the point that there was very little skin on her back and shoulders. Her hair had matted and stuck in her wounds to such an extreme the medics had been forced to cut the locks. Genesis' continual flood of magic had allowed the doctor to perform graphs over the gaping damage. Once that began healing, they could concentrate on her front. Finally, though, they had done as much as they could. It was a waiting game until Tifa woke.

Sephiroth and Angeal quietly opened the door to their sister's room, finding the mage in his usual place. Elbows on her bed, he was bent over, a constant stream of spells and prayers falling soundlessly from his lips. Sometimes, the Mark Tifa bore glowed faintly, something like a broken, static-filled song rising for a moment before dying off.

The doctor came in behind them, the heartache in the room almost more than she could bear. Gripping her chart, she tactfully drew their attention.

"According to reports, General Lockhart had multiple open wounds when the reactor exploded. All of them absorbed undiluted Mako. This, on top of the physical brutality she sustained, makes it very likely that she will have long-term damage."

Angeal cursed and crossed his arms while the other two men remained unmoving. "What kind of damage?"

The doctor shook her head, unable to meet his eyes. "We don't know. If she wakes—"

"_When_," Sephiroth broke in to correct her. "_When_ she wakes."

Swallowing, the doctor cleared her throat and hastily nodded. "Yes, of course. When she wakes, we'll be able to tell you more. For now, we've done all we can. General Rhapsodos actually seems to be helping her where we can't."

Looking to the red-headed man, Angeal wondered if he even knew anyone else was in the room. Delta Team 1 had given their reports of their captivity and what they'd seen done to Tifa. All three Generals had read them and it was only through the absolute knowledge that they needed a concrete plan that they were restrained from burning Gaia to destroy AVALANCHE.

Checking Tifa's vitals and the machines hooked up to her, the doctor noted them on her chart and quietly left the room. As she did, Genesis' bloodshot eyes slid open.

"She's still not answering," he choked, dropping his face into his hands.

Sephiroth forced himself to look at his sister-the sight of her still froze his heart. She was wrapped in bandages from her neck to her feet and her face was swollen and discolored-nearly disfiguring her. She no longer looked dead, but still seemed to hover on the edge of it. Her breathing was shallow and stuttering and her heartbeat was far too slow. Mostly, it was the uneasy stillness about her that crushed him. Tifa was so _vibrant_ that seeing her like this was almost like seeing another person.

Genesis had been trying to get through the block she'd put on the Bond, with no success. He still couldn't feel anything from her but her unnervingly slow heartbeat. If Sephiroth had doubts about how the mage felt about Tifa, this situation put them to rest. Maybe the Crimson General _had_ manipulated events with his relationship with Tifa, but right now…right now he looked like he was watching his last bit of air dissipate at an agonizing crawl. Sephiroth knew without question that he also blamed himself for what had happened.

"I can't feel her," he whispered, the raw emotion rubbing their insides like a serrated blade. The admittance broke something in him, because when he raised his head, the desolation in his eyes broke _them_. "I should have been able to get to her."

"It's not your fault, Genesis," Sephiroth told him roughly. "AVALANCHE did this."

"And Hojo, and President ShinRa," Angeal spat. Shifting, he flopped down in the chair on the other side of Tifa. "How did they keep you from tracking her?" The question was without accusation; the man had honestly been shocked that anything had been able to interrupt Genesis' and Tifa's Bond.

Rubbing his eyes, Genesis fought back the violence clamoring in his soul. Exhaling harshly through his nose, he straightened and turned his gaze to Tifa. "They didn't," he informed them in a hollow voice. "I felt a burst of pain and terror mere seconds before…before _Tifa_ buried the Bond."

Startled, Sephiroth jerked his head around to his brother. "What? You two can do that? I thought…"

The mage shook his head. "No. It doesn't work like that. The majority of the time, Tifa's emotions seem as a golden hum in the back of my mind: always there, but not intrusive. It isn't as if I am perpetually sorting my emotions from hers. Unless I reach for her, I am merely aware of her general status." Some life came back to him as he spoke of the Bond. His face darkened, however, as he finished. "Tifa's extreme concern for me and the absolute horror she knew she was going to face prompted her magic to push the Bond so deeply into her psyche that all I can feel is her life. It was a protective measure; part of her intrinsic need to shield those she loves from her burdens."

"What happened in the church?" Angeal asked in a bid to shift the subject.

A faint, humorless smile touched his brother's face before his eyes slid closed. "I've told you: Tifa is very gifted at manipulating magic. While she doesn't possess a great deal of her own, compared to a mage, she has an extraordinary ability to use the magic around her. The Bond was created when I pushed my magic into her and she strengthened it over the years by pushing _hers_ at me during times of duress. At the church, she pulled every bit of magic in me to her at one time and used it to steal the magic around her before turning it on the reactor." His voice died, having thickened the longer he spoke.

Sighing, Sephiroth ran a hand down his face and pulled together his scattered thoughts. "We need you to focus right now. If AVALANCHE is going to continue Hojo's goals, we're in a boat load of trouble."

"AVALANCHE couldn't care less about activating the Lifestream or the Weapons, unless they would destroy ShinRa," Genesis answered woodenly, his animation dying quickly at the topic switch. "Get Tseng to find out about the Tsviets. If Hojo created them, they could be wild cards in the war. We need to know if he managed to splice Sephiroth's genes into them before Tifa," and he stumbled over her name, "escaped."

The calculating light in his eyes died as they drifted back to the girl lying in bed. There was only a great emptiness on her end of the Bond and it threatened to engulf him.

A tentative knock sounded at the door.

"What?" Angeal barked.

Reno stuck his head in, making Sephiroth wonder at the man's timing. Seeing that he wouldn't be attacked, he nodded to the two looking at him and eased into the room, his hands behind his back. His normally mischievous face was somber as he took in Tifa's condition and nodded to the Generals.

"Rude and I found something we figured Lockhart'll want when she gets done sleepin', yo."

And from behind him, he pulled Tifa's battered duster. An almost sheepish expression flickered in his eyes as the Turk passed it to Sephiroth, as if he was embarrassed to be doing something nice.

Sephiroth blinked down at the familiar garment and then met Reno's odd eyes with a sharp nod. Both of them knew how much she adored that coat and for him to actively search for it bumped him up several notches in Sephiroth's book.

"She'll want to thank you personally, I'm sure," the General told him quietly.

Remembering a conversation from years ago when Tifa was just beginning to make a name for herself, Reno smirked. Shoving his hands into his pockets, he shrugged.

"Tell her she makes bandages look good, yo," he grinned, giving them a playful salute as he left.

Angeal's eyes flicked from the door, to the duster, to his brother. "What was that?"

Holding up the coat, Sephiroth passed it to him, Genesis following the interaction, though he remained silent.

"I gave this to her when she made 1st." He tore his gaze away from the beloved garment and met Genesis' silent questioning. "It covered the Mage Mark, but also gave her some protection." Swallowing thickly, he touched the crimson shoulder guards. "Her men started calling her 'General Rhapsody'."

Choking a hysterical laugh, Genesis finally sat forward and sobbed.

* * *

Lazard projected the information in front of the Three Generals and Zack while Tseng stood beside him. "The Tsviets were Hojo's extreme experiments. He subjected them to horrors I can't begin to explain. From the rubble of Reactor 0, we found Rosso the Crimson and Azul the Cerulean dead, as well as several others we're working to identify. We're certain, however, that Shelke the Transparent, Nero the Sable, and Weiss the Immaculate survive. Tseng took a team to the Temple of the Ancients where he was able to recover the Black Materia Genesis discovered was a target."

An evil-feeling Materia the color of night was placed on the table in front of them.

"Since we don't know what will happen to the Lifestream, should it absorb something like this, we're looking for other ways of destroying it."

Angeal snorted. "Why not just send it off Gaia? If it can Summon Meteor, let some other creature be fool enough to destroy their planet."

The Director blinked in surprise. "That's…that's actually a very good idea, Angeal. It hadn't occurred to me to do anything but destroy it."

Sephiroth nodded. "If it is off planet, then no one can use it. ShinRa was backing a space program not that long ago; what happened to it?"

"Funding was cut," Lazard sighed, rubbing his nose under his glasses. "Still, I know the pilot tipped for going into orbit would leap at another chance. Zack, have your men escort a Cid Highwind here as soon as possible. He lives in Rocket Town. Now, about these Weapons…"

Tseng clicked a button and everyone's tablets displayed a folder. "This is everything we know about the Weapons. Apparently, when Jenova crashed here, it caused such devastation to Gaia that the Planet created Weapons to protect itself. Had the Cetra not taken care of the situation, the Planet would have unleashed these creatures to do so. The Turks fought Jade Weapon after destroying Zirconaide, though we didn't know the full extent of what the creature was at the time."

"Hell," Zack muttered. "So, how many are there?"

"We think there are six left, after Jade Weapon was destroyed," Lazard replied. "Everything that Genesis, Angeal and the Turks were able to learn indicates that the Weapons will remain dormant as long as the threat to the Planet is kept at non-critical. Unfortunately, should they be awakened now, there is a very good chance that they will see the Mako Reactors as threats. We've stepped up the conversion process as high as we can, but I want to avoid the situation all together. Our contacts at Cosmo Canyon have been working with us to minimize the risk even beyond the reactors."

"Weiss the Immaculate is the unstable leader of the Tsviets," Tseng picked up the former thread. "Genesis was able to discover that Hojo had implanted all of the Tsviets with chips in their brain-stem. This allowed him to restrict their abilities, even so much as to prevent them from leaving or attacking him. When he died, a computer virus was released into the remaining Tsviets brains, effectively uploading a ghoste of Hojo to them." He paused and met their astonished eyes. "We believe he's going to try to wake Omega Weapon. To do that, he'll need the Protomateria."

"Vincent," Sephiroth stated, his face slack.

Lazard inclined his head. "Exactly. He's already been debriefed on this. I need you, Sephiroth, to go with him to the cave Hojo spoke of. See if you can find anything of Lucrecia and the experiments done during her time with Hojo."

"What about Fuhito?" Genesis asked, his face blank. "Kisaragi has vowed to keep her father out of the fight. Should we spare Wutai any further destruction, they will surrender formally when AVALANCHE is destroyed."

The Director arched a brow. "I would have dearly loved to have been there when you two met, Genesis. I've heard she's…exuberant."

The mage only blinked, not bothering to comment; only wanting the meeting done so that he could get back to Tifa.

"Very well," Lazard sighed, "Angeal, take what you need and track down Fuhito. Tseng will accompany you. This time, make _sure_ the bastard is dead. On the subject of the dead, it was confirmed that Miska Ranmaru was killed in the Deepground destruction. Scarlet is still at large. I have a feeling our dear president might have had more to do with Deepgound than he'll want to admit. After examining the paper trail, it seems as though the president began Deepground but made the mistake of putting Hojo in charge of it and then mostly forgetting about it. Hojo was supposed to create perfect, _obedient_ SOLDIERS that would be completely loyal to the president alone. Left to his own devices, Hojo teamed up with AVALANCHE, furthering their Raven program while trying to get his hands on more of Jenova's cells."

Angeal ran a hand down his face. "Do we know if he managed to splice them?"

Tseng shook his head. "Negative. We think Weiss would have been his first choice for such a thing, but Weiss had become increasingly problematic recently. After reading Delta team's account of their captivity, there is some evidence to suggest that he was planning on using one of them or Lockhart as a new test subject. Correspondence between Hojo and Ranmaru indicates an interest in both Lockhart and Fair, as they were protégés of the Three Generals, but didn't have Jenova cells. Hojo was obsessed with something he called 'purity', though what his requirements were, we haven't discovered."

"Why Omega Weapon specifically?" Zack asked, creeped out to learn that the psycho scientist had been in any way interested in him or his friend.

"We hope Sephiroth and Vincent can find that answer in Lucrecia's cave," Lazard answered.

On Tifa's end of the Bond, something fluttered. Genesis stiffened and then focused on the faint feeling completely. It was so light, he would have missed it had he not been feeling _nothing_ from her for days. Flaring his magic, he reached through the Bond for her, gripping her tightly when he finally found her. It was just a wisp-a bare echo of her, almost, but it curled into him desperately.

Quickly on his feet, he rushed from the room, to the shock of the others. Frowning, Sephiroth stood and exchanged looks with Angeal.

"Something must have happened with Tifa," the Black General realized.

In a heartbeat, they were chasing after their brother, leaving Lazard to cross his arms and roll his eyes.

"Go on," he huffed to Zack. "I know you want to."

Grinning, Zack raced out the door.


	11. In Which Tifa Awakens

**AN:** I split this up because I'm revamping my fight scenes coming up. I tend to be most nervous about those, so I hope this tides you over until I can get it finished. I wanted to write more Lucrecia, but I kind of hate her. Her character ticks me off almost more than any other FFVII character. I won't get on my soap box about her, but there you have it. I wrote as much as I could stomach and that wasn't an awful lot.

I absolutely _adore_ you guys! You reviewers are seriously why I'm posting more than once a week. You're so wonderful, I want to get the whole thing up and to you as fast as I can.

Mixed emotions on the torture...but nobody commented on Yuffie's mention or Reno's appearance! I was surprised, but, hey...if you're like me, I'm focused on the Genesis/Tifa action. My muse is especially fond of our mage.

* * *

Genesis burst into Tifa's room, only to find a nurse leaning over her.

"You're safe now," the woman was telling her soothingly. "Do you know who you are?"

"General Tifa Lockhart," she rasped, "SOLDIER 1st class."

The nurse smiled brightly. "Excellent! You're at ShinRa Headquarters. Do you remember what happened?"

And when she repeated the POW textbook answer to an interrogation, "General Tifa Lockhart, SOLDIER 1st class," Genesis felt his legs give out.

At the commotion, the nurse's head snapped around and Tifa's blank gaze drifted to him. Catching himself, he forced his feet to bring him to the bed. His magic blazed to life around him, reaching out to wrap around Tifa protectively. Gasping, she wheezed, her fingers twitching from their place secured at her side.

"Gen," she breathed, painfully twisting her head in his direction as she frantically tried to get to him. "I can't see," she whimpered to him. "Why can't I see?"

"Sh," he told her, shakily stroking back her hair and gently calming her movements. Swallowing thickly, he studied her face. Her eyes were wide-completely dilated and lacking the distinct swirl of red she'd had since she'd joined SOLDIER. Some of her tension leaked out of her at his soothing presence, making him focus on what was happening to her. "It must be a side-effect of the Mako," he realized.

Working her throat, she tried to think passed the fear crashing over her.

"You were brilliant, my heart," the mage continued, changing the subject as he slid his fingers into hers as gently as he could so that she could feel them. The medics had wanted her completely immobile to aid in her recovery because of the extreme damage done to her body.

"You saved your men _and_ captured Hojo," he finished with a forced lightness.

Nodding as much as she could, she swallowed down her emotions, knowing that he was beyond worried for her, even as buried as their Bond was. Something inside her wouldn't let her fix it, though.

"Banora?" she asked to distract herself.

Clenching his eyes, he breathed deeply in response to the question. "Safe. So are Zack, Tseng, and Delta Team 2. Angeal and I have been recalled. We're going to end this war for good, little love, I promise."

A smile trembled on her lips when he was able to look again. "Don't worry so much, then, okay? I must look horrible if you're this upset."

Giving a strained chuckle, he pressed a careful kiss to her forehead. "You look beautiful."

The nurse-up until that moment completely forgotten-chose that moment to interrupt. The conversation was really too personal for her to have witnessed, and the play of emotion across the Crimson General's face made tears gather in her own eyes.

"I need to run a few tests," she told them weakly. "I'm nurse Shiora, General Lockhart. It's an honor to finally meet you."

Tifa's fingers twitched under Genesis' but he was unruffled and his hands were steadfast, making her relax. "Can Genesis stay?"

Shiora bit her lip and glanced to the man. He blew out a breath and studied Tifa.

"I'll be just outside the door, Tifa."

Sightless eyes raised to his unerringly. At the fear that she quickly squashed, Genesis felt the tentative return of the Bond abruptly halted. Furious at himself, he tugged gently on her hair and pulled up a chair.

"Never mind. Nurse, allow the group in the hall to see that Tifa is awake. Then you may run your tests. I'll be staying."

Agreeing, Shiora hurried to the door and motioned for the men outside to enter, after quietly telling them that Tifa wouldn't be able to see them. She felt that the woman deserved to be spared that humiliation. "And make it quick! I still have to run some tests!"

Sephiroth led a group that contained Angeal, Zack, Cloud, and Chic into the room.

"Hey, kid," Angeal, greeted, his heart in his throat at how frail she still looked.

When her eyes turned to him and he saw their blankness, he was glad she couldn't see what he knew his face showed.

"Hey, Angeal," she returned shyly. "Sephiroth, Zack," her nose flared as she looked toward the other two. "Cloud, and Stinky."

Chic laughed hoarsely. "General. The lads wanted you to know that we're all okay. A few of us won't be fit for duty for a while, but we'll be back in the field with you." His head fell as he worried his hat. "Never seen anything like that, ma'am." He sniffed and cleared his throat. "Brought the bastard down in a move worthy of you, General Rhapsodos. She told him before-right off the bat-she told him she was going to show him why we call her 'Rhapsody'. We knew we were going home, then. Just wish you hadn't been so hurt in the process, ma'am."

Genesis dropped his eyes to Tifa as her fingers moved against his. She was smiling at her second in command. "I sincerely hope that you never have to see anything like it again, Chic," she stated softly in reply to his first statement. "But, I am so relieved that you and the boys survived."

Grinning, he grunted his agreement. "I'll go tell the lads that you decided bossing us was too much fun to leave."

The man hurried out, his emotions obviously getting the better of him. Tifa heard the door click closed and sighed.

"He wasn't crying, was he?"

That surprised a laugh out of them and they gathered around her to reassure themselves that she was truly home.

* * *

Genesis stood beside Tifa as Shiora and a couple of techs ran their tests on her. When they had to do something that required privacy, he dutifully turned his back, his hand never leaving hers.

Every move she made was agonizing and her head was hurting something awful. She was so tired and so scared-even with Genesis hovering protectively close. She just wanted to sink back into that comforting numbness she'd been in since the reactor blew. Part of her wanted everyone to leave her alone while another part of her was frightened that if they did-if they did, she'd wake up to find herself still hanging by her arms.

Shiora waved off her aids and looked at the reports the machines had spat out at her. "You've got extensive damage to your shoulders, General Lockhart, from the prolonged period of time you were suspended by your wrists. Your bones have been set and healed and General Rhapsodos' magic has sped your muscle recovery. The wound on your chest has finally begun to close, but it's too early to know if there will be any side-effects from the Mako you absorbed. Your back is much improved as well. As to your eyes, you did take a critical blow to the head, but I think that General Rhapsodos is correct in that the Mako is responsible for your loss of sight. There is a possibility that your system will filter it out and restore your vision."

Placing the papers back on Tifa's chart, she made sure Tifa's blankets were straight before saying, "Right now, you need bed rest to allow your body time to recover. We'll monitor your stats and take it one day at a time, all right? There are a few things we can try, if your body doesn't began healing itself. Don't raise your arms any more than you have to, in the meantime. There are a few more test results we'll have to wait on from the lab, but you just rest for now. I think we know the extent of what we're dealing with."

Smiling reassuringly at Genesis, she left the room. Having been poked and prodded until she wanted nothing more than to hide from the world. Tifa turned her head and closed her eyes as she struggled to keep up the wall between her and Genesis.

The corners of his eyes tightened at her withdrawal, but for once, the mage was at a loss for what to do.

"You've probably been here as long as I have," she murmured to him. "You should get some sleep, Genesis."

He wanted her to tell him what had happened during her captivity. He wanted her to lance the wound he could feel growing in her mind and let him _help_ her. He wanted a lot of things, including the return of her precious sight. But, he was smart enough to know she wasn't ready to lean on him. Everything was finally hitting her and she needed time to process it.

It went against everything inside of him, but he relented to her subtle hint.

"I'll be here every two hours," he compromised.

Releasing a heavy breath, she didn't argue, but silently let him know what she thought about that.

"Tifa," the mage cautioned, "it's that or I sleep in this chair again."

"Fine, whatever, every two hours," she mumbled.

There was a vice around his heart as he bent to press a tender kiss to her forehead. When he was nearly to the door, her small voice stopped him.

"You…you'll still take me to Costa, right?" she whispered, as if the words were ripped from some desolate place inside her. "Even if…even if I can't see it?"

And the fact that she thought she even had to ask devastated him as nothing else had. "My heart, I'll take you to Costa and wherever else you want. _Nothing_ will change that." His heart lodged in his throat, cutting off any further words.

Nodding slowly, she sniffled, but said no more.

"Tifa…" he said, but she cut him off before he could even begin to find the words she needed to hear.

"It's fine," she mumbled hastily. "It's fine," she repeated on a softer note, her eyes opening, yet seeing nothing. "Goodnight, Genesis."

Swallowing heavily, he rubbed his face and wished desperately that he knew what to do-how to make her better.

Feeling cornered, he relented. "Goodnight, Tifa," he wished her and then quietly left the room.

Tifa lasted all of two minutes before she broke down.

* * *

Sephiroth eyed the cave before him and then glanced to his father. Vincent clenched his jaw, but then determinedly strode into the cave. Taking a deep breath, Sephiroth did the same. Despite the possibility he _knew_ existed, the General was still shocked when they reached the back of the cave and found more than stalagmites.

"Lucrecia?" Vincent whispered, and the hope in his voice was painful to hear.

Slowly, the figure before them stood and then turned around. Her wide brown eyes flicked from Vincent to Sephiroth, all the blood suddenly leaving her face. Dropping her shawl, her hands flew to her mouth as she took a shaky step forward.

"They weren't _true_," she breathed, reaching for him. "All those terrible things I saw you do…they weren't _true!_" Her body heaving as she began sobbing. "You couldn't be here now, if you'd done them. Oh, Minerva, what have _I_ done?"

Face hard, Sephiroth crossed his arms and stared down at her. "I think you'd better start at the beginning."

Wiping furiously at her face, she stumbled back to a chair and collapsed into it. She seemed to marshal herself before giving a jerky nod. "Yes, I owe you both at least that much. I suppose…I suppose the beginning would be Grimoire Valentine and his work."

The two men exchanged looks and listened with mounting alarm and horror to Lucrecia's tale.

* * *

A few days later, Sephiroth blinked in surprise at opening Tifa's door to find no one there with her. Visitors had been constant and Genesis was rarely from her side. The longer she was in the Infirmary, however, the more withdrawn she became. And, the more withdrawn she became, the more Genesis' anger and self-loathing grew.

They were leaving to track down the remaining Tsviets; Lucrecia's research proving to be all manner of valuable to them. She'd been hesitant to leave the cave, but in the end Sephiroth had flat out told her that she owed him. Setting her up in an apartment hadn't been a problem; it was deciding what to _do_ with her that was an issue. He honestly didn't have a clue how to feel about her and Vincent was in the same boat. She'd essentially left them both for dead and holed herself up in a cave because she couldn't deal with what she'd done. He really didn't need this on top of everything else.

"Tifa?" he asked, coming to stand beside her.

She stirred, rolling her head to face him. "You're leaving," she told him softly.

Taking in her healing features, he agreed. "Tseng got a lead on Fuhito and we're going after the Tsviets. We expect the double assault to finish this war."

Humming, she didn't reply, only opening her hand to him. At the invitation, he hesitated, having not touched her since her captivity. A part of him was scared to hurt her; scared the fragile threads holding her together would snap if he upset their tentative balance. Still, he couldn't deny her so blatant a request. Pulling off one of his gloves, he slid his hand into hers and suddenly felt a bit of his world right itself.

Releasing a breath, he pulled up a chair and continued to hold her fragile hand. Whatever else happened, here was home and family. He didn't have to pretend or be suspicious. He only had to be her brother.

"Are you feeling any better?" He asked lowly, watching her blank eyes.

Choking a bitter laugh, she sounded like she would break. "Do you know what he did to me?" she gritted out, making barbed wire explode in his stomach. "He _injected_ me, Sephiroth!"

Dread froze his muscles as the barbed wire ripped apart his gut. He didn't want to ask. He didn't want to _hear_ if she was going to say what he thought she was.

Tifa couldn't help the tears that slid down her face as she rolled her head away from him. "Jenova cells. He injected me with Jenova cells when I was unconscious. It had to have been that last day," she began muttering to herself. "He'd yanked me up by my hair when I had blacked out. They must not have brought the Guard back from the Pit until right before I came to. That's why none of us realized. That's why he wanted to test me in the Pit. He wanted to see if the fight would activate the cells. Oh, dear goddess, I think I'm going to be sick."

In a flash, Sephiroth had a bin beside her and had carefully rolled her over so that she could purge herself in it. As she sobbed and vomited, Sephiroth looked up and was startled to see a pale Genesis standing just inside the door. It was obvious that the Crimson General had not been aware of the test results, the bleak misery in his eyes testament to that. Slowly, the mage moved forward and grabbed a wet rag before coming to sit behind Tifa. As gently as he could, he wiped her face and her mouth, easing her back onto the bed when she was finished. Her emotions finally overwhelmed her and she sank into an exhausted sleep.

Sephiroth set aside the bin and watched his brother, seeing the fury written into every line of his body as his shock burned away.

"There is no way to know what those cells paired with that much undiluted Mako will have on her, is there?" he asked, expecting Genesis' silent agreement. "Hojo was going to use her to awaken the Weapons and then use Weiss to merge with Omega. He still has a chance, uploaded as he is to the Tsviets. AVALANCHE is being played."

Genesis got his emotions under control and nodded. "You said Lucrecia _couldn't_ die, correct?"

Running a hand down his face, the Silver General agreed. Looking at Tifa's battered form, he blew out a breath. "There is that, at least. They may stay dormant, Genesis. Angeal's mother was injected and there is nothing unusual about her besides her inability to age. Lucrecia had bizarre visions when she was pregnant, but that is the only thing more that she experienced."

"Neither of them were SOLDIERs," the mage pointed out tightly.

Putting a hand on his brother's shoulder, Sephiroth gave it a squeeze before lightly patting Tifa. "Come, Genesis," he urged softly. "We need to move if we are to use the information Tseng found to our advantage and avenge her. There is nothing we can do for her right now beyond that." It grated every fiber of his being, but he forced himself to pull on his General's mask and concentrate on the war. He desperately wanted to stay and fix his family, but he knew they couldn't afford to put this off. He had a promise to AVALANCHE to keep, after all.

Lungs filling with harsh air, Genesis reluctantly relented. Leaning forward, he pressed a tender kiss to his Bonded's forehead and then stood. When he turned to Sephiroth, there was an abyss of darkness in his eyes, with the flash of gnashing violence hovering on the edges.

An answering look opened in the Silver General's gaze as he swept an arm in front of him.

Genesis nearly ripped the door off its hinges as he stalked from the room. Upon seeing him, the Crimson Guard and all those in his way exchanged looks and quickly got _out_ of his way.

Hell was coming and AVALANCHE had a debt to pay.


	12. In Which A Reckoning Comes

**AN: **A shorter chapter, but all you bloodthirsty readers wanted some pain. I had a much shorter, glossed over, fight scene, but since all the reviews I had were so eager for some justice, I tried to concede. Genesis actually got a bit carried away once I started revamping this chapter. As a result, Weiss gets very little air-time while Sephiroth and Angeal also were shoved to the side. Greedy mage.

On Omega, I know it's not at the North Crater, but that's where my muse wanted it for some reason. And, yes, I know Vincent is absent. Just roll with it. Loves and cyber hugs! Let me know if this is sufficient for your battle-lust! (I'm sorry if it's not. You guys know how I am with fights. In my head, there is a lot of melee hacking with simultaneous casting all slamming together to light up the battle like some kind of...video game. Er...)

* * *

Lazard stood with Reeve in the former's office, both of them watching the monitors set up. Two surveillance drones were recording what was happening with the Tsviets as well as Fuhito and the Ravens.

"Fair was able to get Highwind off," Lazard stated. "He's due back tomorrow; the Black Materia has been dealt with." Without looking, he swatted Cait Sith away from his leg. The doll huffed and continued to prowl around his office.

Reeve nodded in relief as they watched the North Crater light up with the ongoing fight. The Three Generals and Zack were _furious_ and it showed in the absolute destruction they were raging on the two areas.

"What were the Tsviets doing at the North Crater?" he asked.

"That may be where they hope to Summon Omega," the Director grumbled, wincing at the brutality of Sephiroth's attack.

The Three were taking on the remaining Tsviets while Zack and his men were dealing with what was left of AVALANCHE. The Crimson Guard was providing assistance to both assaults.

"Shit," Reeve gasped, his eyes widening as Genesis completed a devastating attack that totally disintegrated Nero's left arm. "Is that the one that took Delta Team?"

Lazard looked. "I believe so."

The battles were gruesome and watching them made both men uneasy. The amount of power being expended by the Three Generals was unnerving and beyond belief.

* * *

Genesis' hand clenched on Sacred Intent as he and his brothers stared across the plateau of ruins at the Tsviets and a very scared Scarlet.

"The three little soldiers come to protest our plans," Weiss taunted, swinging one of his swords almost carelessly as a manic grin split his face.

Gesturing around at the intricate system that would aid in Summoning Omega, he continued his tirade. "The time has come to cleanse this planet! The pure will be spared for the cause, while the tainted will be hunted down and exterminated!" His yellow-ringed eyes danced with glee. "Starting with _you_ and moving on to that little bitch of yours. I'd very much like to know how she managed her pitifully desperate escape. Did she enjoy our gift?"

Snarling, Angeal's patience snapped. "Oh, we've come to show our appreciation."

And then the two sides clashed.

Shelke danced nimbly in front of Angeal as Weiss crossed blades with Sephiroth. Genesis had studied the group and seen the dark energy coiling around Nero. Connecting that to the reports from the Guard, he realized _he_ must have been the Tsviet responsible for Tifa's capture. He was calling down Lightning before he'd consciously thought.

The Tsviet dodged most of the strikes, returning fire with his guns as the remains of his straightjacket flapped with his movements. Genesis blocked the bullets easily, but narrowed his eyes as he felt Nero calling on his Darkness.

Head snapping up, he saw a great yawning rift coming at him. Curling his lip in disgust, he passed a hand over Sacred Intent and neatly cleaved the portal in twain.

Nero's eyes widened at that, making the mage's nose flare in irritation.

"You would do well to know your opponents, you ineffectual pugilist," he drawled, with only the fire in his eyes testifying to his fury. "I am going to claim your life a piece at a time."

Scowling, Nero leap at him, firing his guns and executing a Wing Slash. Genesis spun into it, destroying three of Nero's 'wings' as he did and taking one gun out of the fight. Nero rolled and came up with his hands in a harsh move that had orbs of energy appearing around him. In a quick gesture, he sent the orbs at Genesis in his deadly Dark Rain attack.

With a humorless smirk, Genesis opened his hand, a ball of red magic appearing there. Flinging it out to meet the Dark Rain, he absorbed the other man's energy.

"So outclassed," he sneered. "On your _knees_."

His eyes glowed with his power as he clenched his fist and sent the energy careening into his opponent. Nero howled at the attack obliterated his left arm. The force sent him crashing to the ground, bullets filling the air wildly. Jerking, Genesis avoided them, his rapier glowing with his power and emotions.

Panting, Nero glared up at him. "It infuriates you, doesn't it? I took your butterfly and pulled off her wings and you were _useless_ to her." Laughing, he stumbled up. "Has her chest healed yet? I pumped quite a bit of Darkness into her, you know." His magenta-flecked eyes were evil as he grinned. "She didn't like that."

Too fast for even Nero's enhanced sight, Genesis swung Sacred Intent and hacked off his right leg. The Tsviet screamed as he crashed to the ground, suddenly stopping when he heard Weiss echo the sound. Eyes snapping to his brother, he found him at the end of Masamune, dangling as Sephiroth scowled and flung him into a boulder.

Genesis kicked him in the stump of his leg. "Go to him, then. Go on, Nero the Sable. I want to see you _crawl_ to save your brother."

Rage overtaking him, Nero flared what was left of his wing and began firing wildly as he tried to get to Weiss. Mako was leaking all over the ground from his ruptured suit as pain finally began overriding his mind. Desperately, he kept his eyes on his brother as he did, indeed, begin to crawl to him.

"Tsk, I expected more from Hojo's vaunted Deepground experiments," Genesis told him, slicing through the rest of Nero's wing and halting the gunfire. "Poor Weiss just doesn't seem to be faring well, does he? Oh, a Grand Shockwave, how _precious_. Really, Sephiroth didn't have to step over it like that. He could at least _attempt_ to make it a fair fight."

Panic had set in as Sephiroth once more slammed Weiss into the ground so hard a small crater was made.

"Stop it," Nero gasped as Genesis hummed and slid Sacred Intent neatly through his remaining leg, pinning him to the spot. "Let me go to him!"

Twisting the rapier idly, Genesis seemed to debate the plea as ribbons of agony flooded Nero from three of his extremes.

"Alright," he agreed, pulling the blade from his leg a moment before bringing it down to remove the appendage. As Nero sobbed and pathetically kept pulling himself with his remaining limb, Genesis moved into his line of sight.

"So close. He's bleeding terribly; you might want to pick up the pace."

A quick glance to the mage's right found Angeal dropping the broken body of Shelke and advancing toward a cowering Scarlet. Assured that he was fine, Genesis turned his attention back to the worthless trash still trying to get to his brother. In another life, he might have felt pity for him. However, in _this_ life, he'd made the mistake of taking and _harming_ what belonged to _him_. For that, Nero would suffer.

"You seem to be bleeding, yourself, Nero," he noticed. "Allow me to assist you."

Fire hit the Tsviet's limb stumps, crudely cauterizing the gaping wounds. Nero's face fell to the ground as he screamed his agony. Sephiroth broke one of Weiss' blades, sending it flying over Nero's head. Genesis clicked his tongue as he watched it go sailing by him.

"I suppose that means Streaking Swords is nullified. What do you think?"

As Nero began trying to call Darkness to him, Genesis frowned and stomped the heel of his boot into his opponent's spine.

"None of that, now," he scolded before severing his final limb and sealing it painfully with Tri-Fire. He wasn't terribly concerned with the _accuracy _of the spell. "Dear me, that was harsh, wasn't it? Now how will you reach Weiss?"

Leaning down, he met Nero's bloodshot, desperate eyes. "And what good will you be to him if you _do_?"

"Merge with me, Weiss!" Nero suddenly yelled. "I give you my strength!"

Weiss, who had just received a rib-shattering blow from the Silver General, staggered toward his brother. Sephiroth arched a brow, his own anger still pulsing through his system. All the confusing maelstrom of emotions he'd felt since this whole charade began were finally being exorcised through the therapeutic means of beating the shit out of the bad guy. Seeing the state Nero was in, he sighed to himself. All good things must come to an end, he supposed.

In a heartbeat, he was behind Weiss, Masamune at his throat. "Tell me what you cherish, Weiss," he taunted. "Give me the pleasure of taking it away from you."

Weiss slammed his elbow back, but it was a futile gesture. As his eyes connected with Nero's, Masamune slid cleanly through his neck.

Nero's despair was bellowed to the heavens as his brother's head toppled from his body. Shifting his boot off him, Genesis bent down to his level. Dark energy was trying to gather around the limbless man in a frazzled, broken way. Snorting, the Crimson General yanked him up by his hair, standing as he did. Nero was forced to hang helplessly, like a disfigured, mutilated piñata. Through his tears, he could see the hard face of his executioner.

"Arrogance is ignorance's folly," the mage said quietly. "If you're going to stage a coup, you don't provoke the people powerful enough to crush you."

A cruel expression bled into his eyes as his mouth thinned. "And by Minerva, this will be an _extended_ crushing."

With that, he released Lightning into his captive.

It was a great while later, when Nero's ashes were drifting in the wind, that Genesis finally turned to his brothers. Angeal had his arms crossed, an unyielding expression on his face as he nodded to him. Sephiroth exhaled sharply and flicked his PHS closed.

"Fair's found the nest of Ravens. He assures me that they can handle it, however. Fuhito has been retained for questioning."

Running a hand through his hair, Genesis came up beside them, his focus turning once more to Tifa. Absently, he noted Scarlet's corpse beside Shelke's. With an absent flick of his wrist, he set all three bodies ablaze.

* * *

Reeve whistled and glanced to his associate. "It seems the war is over."

"Hmm," Lazard agreed wordlessly, still watching his troops. "I only hope we can deal with the aftermath."

A file lay on his desk with a picture of President ShinRa on it. The stamp of 'DECEASED' was on it in red letters. Arching a brow, Reeve crossed his arms and decided not to wonder at when and how the president had met his recent, untimely end. He was sure he'd hear what he needed to know at the next board meeting.

"The Lockhart girl-the report on what happened to her at Deepground was barbaric. Is there any hope she'll recover completely?"

Blowing out a breath, Lazard shrugged. "The medics don't hold out much hope, but…Genesis has a way of pulling miracles out of impossible situations." His mouth quirked wryly. "And he is unwilling to even consider the alternative to her recovery. Tifa is very special, as you have to know. If she can't regain at least her spirit, I dread what will happen. There is very little keeping Genesis this side of sane, besides his own iron will. Should she be unable to recover, I honestly don't know what he'll do."

Reeve nodded, understanding that the other two of the Three Generals would be shortly behind him. "I wish him luck then, in the miracle he needs most."

"For all our sakes," Lazard added, watching the SOLDIERs turn to come home.


	13. In Which Angeal Talks

**AN: **I can't tell you guys how much I adore all of you! I'm so glad the last chapter was up to your expectations. (Genesis went a tad bit off the deep end.) This chapter is another short one, but I've broken them into pieces because there is a lot of charged content. Hope this chappie tugs at a few heartstrings!

* * *

Tifa held still as Shiora removed her bandages.

"Your lacerations have healed well," the nurse told her encouragingly. "The doctor has contacted a colleague about some experimental treatments that have recently shown some success."

She waited, but Tifa gave no response. Letting her face fall, she tried not to sigh. Her patient had gradually withdrawn the longer she went without her sight. The rest of her body was slowly healing, but her sight remained stubbornly blank. Nothing they did helped and now the General barely even acknowledged anyone outside of a very few people. Biting her lip, Shiora patted her hand gently.

"You didn't give up in that Hellhole, General," she whispered. "Don't let them win now."

Tifa clenched her jaw, fighting against the emotions swelling in her chest. She didn't want to think about what had happened in Deepground. Her dreams were already filled with the cracks of a whip and the smell of fear. Shiora was right: she _hadn't_ given up in that place. No, she'd just given _everything_ instead. She hadn't expected to live through the reactor blowing. To do so in such a way-this hollowed, _useless_ shell of herself-made her wish she _had_ died.

This continued encouragement from all sides was only making her resentful and angry. Couldn't they understand how selfish they were being; holding her to a life that had nothing for her and was little more than existing? She hated them and she hated herself. Nothing had changed since Nibelheim. She was _still_ too slow, too weak, too _wrong_. After everything, why couldn't she have just died a hero's death? What good was she-barely able to move alone, blind…she was _nothing_ now but a vessel of Jenova cells. Every twitch was painful and sleep brought a torment she didn't think she'd ever lose.

Seeing that the girl wouldn't comment, Shiora gave in and sighed. "Would you like to get out of bed for a while? I can push you over to the window, if you want."

A scowled bloomed on her face as bitterness painted her words. "What the Hell does it matter where I am? I can't _see_ it. I can't _see anything_. I can't—" cutting off, she released a breath and visibly calmed herself.

"No," she answered, polite but distant and completely burying her real emotions, "thank you, Shiora. I'm fine."

The nurse felt her heart break as the young woman tucked away her hurt and tried to pull on whatever dignity she felt she had left. She wanted to hug her, to tell her that her loss of sight didn't mean she was _less_ or _broken_, but prior similar attempts had been met with frosty dismissal. She could only hope that Minerva would send a miracle to save the woman who had given so much to save so many.

One of them being Shiora's son.

* * *

Angeal came in later, his steps quiet as he made his way to his sister's bed. She was on her back, her head rolled to the side and her eyes closed. Reaching out, he lightly poked her ear.

"I know you're awake, kid."

Scoffing, she didn't open her eyes. "I never denied it. It just doesn't matter if my eyes are open or not, Angeal."

Frowning, he plopped down beside her, careful not to jostle her. "We got the rest of the bastards. AVALANCHE is dead and Sephiroth is accepting Wutai's formal surrender as we speak. I figure Fuhito probably won't last the night, either, with the way he's been resisting questioning."

She stayed silent. Angeal shifted, feeling agitated and frustrated at the entire situation. He wasn't good with words-that had always been Genesis' forte-but nothing really seemed to be getting through to her, regardless.

After a moment, however, she stirred enough to ask, "Was anyone hurt?"

Raising his brows, he felt hope at the question-the _interest_. "None badly on our side." He eyed her, wondering if she was going to ask. When she didn't, he told her anyway. "I left Genesis in his room."

That made her face twist in confusion. She hadn't felt him get injured, but she'd been suppressing the Bond to the point that she could barely feel anything from it. The idea that he'd been wounded made her breathing hitch.

"Is he okay?"

Relieved, he wondered how to answer her. At least some part of her still gave a damn.

"He was drunk off his ass, kid. I practically had to carry him back, he was so wasted." He let a worried frown pull at his mouth. "I've never seen Genesis drunk in all the years I've known him. It would have been funny, if it wasn't so pathetic."

And it _had_ toed that fine line between pathetic and tragic. Genesis had started the night out sullen and had steadily devolved into a self-loathing mess. He hadn't said much, but what he had was cutting remarks aimed at himself and the occasional questioning of everything he'd done to protect Tifa.

Angeal had half-carried him to the mage's room and then dropped him onto his bed.

"I fucked up, Angeal," Genesis cursed, blinking blearily at the ceiling as his brother listened uncomfortably. "Everything I touch turns to ash and dust; no matter my intentions."

Laughing bitterly, he interrupted Angeal's reply by flinging an arm over his eyes. "What purpose do I serve if I can't even protect one tiny tiger? The _one thing_ I've ever loved more than myself." The sound he made would have been a whimper from anyone else.

Angeal still wasn't sure how he felt about the relationship between Genesis and Tifa, but he did know one thing. "This isn't your fault, Genesis," he told him firmly.

The mage didn't seem to listen, lifting his hand and letting a small spark dance across his fingers. "She apologized," he said hoarsely. "Right before she borrowed my magic and detonated the reactor-I felt her open the Bond and fucking _apologize_, Angeal!"

The cursing (twice in a row) nearly unnerved Angeal more than the rest of the situation. Genesis _never_ cursed.

"She apologized," the mage whispered, the idea breaking him into fragmented pieces. "I failed her and she…she was going to die down there. She was going to die, Angeal, and the last thing I'd have from her was an apology for not being good enough."

He let the spark die and ran his hands through his hair, his words harsh and raw in a way that gutted his brother.

"I promised I'd take her to Costa when all this was finished. Promised I'd…promised I'd buy her ice cream," he choked. "She's never been to the beach."

Rubbing his neck, Angeal tried to beat down his own emotions at seeing his best friend so adrift in despair. "You can still take her. Just because she can't see it doesn't mean she won't enjoy it."

Blue eyes swirling with green met his, a shattered thing behind them. "She asked me if I would still take her…as if-as if something had changed. As if I would _leave_ her now. She won't let me help her; won't let _anyone_ help her. Her nightmares are only growing in strength the further she withdraws into herself." His jaw clenched. "And all the medics can tell us is that she is going to live a very long time with that Hell haunting her steps."

He stopped abruptly, narrowing his eyes. "Angeal?"

"Yes?" he answered warily.

"I am very, very drunk," the mage told him, his face crumpling. (And it had been years since he'd been this open, or this lost-memories of hiding in the closet from his furious father rising unbidden. Tifa had _apologized_ when it was _he_ that was never good enough to save what really mattered.) "I can't go to Tifa like this."

Giving an emotional chuckle, Angeal assured him before he could use his magic to burn away the alcohol. Genesis seriously needed a break. "I'll sit with her tonight and tell her what happened."

"Tell her she's beautiful," he murmured as sleep pulled at him.

"I'll leave that bit up to you."

The mage's eyes flew open. "No! You _must_ tell her, Angeal. She refuses to believe me, so _you_ must tell her. She needs to be told…she needs to be told she _means_ something. Promise me."

Brows drawing together at Genesis' insistence of the point, Angeal slowly nodded. "All right, I'll tell her. You ain't in great shape, yourself, Genesis. You were burning yourself out even before today. Get some rest."

Relaxing, he hesitantly agreed. "Just for a little while. She's scared to be alone. I always check on her-every two hours."

He faded into sleep-filled mutterings as Angeal shook his head and left the room.

Looking at Tifa now, the Black General wondered if he should share any of that with her. Clearing his throat, he thought he could at least make good on his promise.

"He made me promise to tell you you're beautiful."

She went very still at that, wishing desperately that she could see his face, could read the message in his eyes. "I wouldn't know," she whispered, "and Genesis always says that."

"Yeah," Angeal concurred, realizing that his brother _had_ alwaystold her that she was beautiful. From the very beginning, he'd gone out of his way to make sure she felt like more than one of the guys.

"I reckon he does. But you know he means it every time, kid. Genesis doesn't say things he doesn't mean."

She knew that was true, at least. Swallowing, she shifted painfully to reach for his hand. Angeal let her take it, a bubble of cautious hope rising at the gesture.

"I'm scared, Angeal," she admitted. "I'm more frightened than I was in the Pit."

"You got yourself and your men out of that, kid. Right now, the hardest thing you have to do is let us help you. We love you and nothing will ever change that."

Water pooled on her bottom lashes and then spilled over. "I was so worried for you when you went off."

Covering her hand, he prayed that she was finally ready to lean on them. "We're home now. We're home and I reckon_ Minerva_ would have to snatch us away from you to get us to leave this time."

* * *

Angeal left some time later, needing his own rest after the day he'd had. Tifa lay in bed, squeezing her eyes closed-as if the action could block out the realizations Angeal had brought her. She didn't _want_ to know how badly everyone else was hurting right now. She wanted to stay in numb denial and not acknowledge how much she was killing someone who had always protected her.

Taking a deep breath, she calmed the torrent that had been tearing through her mind. _She_ still hurt-Minerva, there wasn't a place inside or outside of her that _didn't_ hurt-but it wasn't in her nature to knowingly inflict her pain on those she loved. To hear Angeal speak of how desperate Genesis had become gave her a very large wake-up call.

Screwing up the tattered remains of her courage, she painfully reached out far enough to feel around on the side table. Finding what she wanted, she fumbled with the device until she managed to work it correctly.

"Cloud?" she asked when he picked up the phone, hearing his surprise in his greeting, "I need a favor."


	14. In Which Tifa Makes A Decision

**AN: **Okay, little bit nervous about this chapter and the next one. I really _really_ would like to hear if you like them or not. Still, I love that people have stuck with me this long. Thank you from the bottom of my little gaming heart. :)

* * *

Cloud hid his worry as Tifa sucked in a sharp breath. She didn't complain, however, as he settled her as gently as he could in the wheelchair. He wasn't sure she should be up, but she'd called _him._ Out of all the people who cared about her, she'd picked _him_ for such a personal favor. The act made his heart swell with pride and affection. She'd always been (_would always be_) special to him-the first person besides his mother to believe in him. The crush he'd had on her had turned into a very deep friendship that he treasured.

"I never told the guys," she broke the silence softly, "but you were a big part of why I joined SOLDIER."

Startled, Cloud blinked owlishly. "Say what?"

Giggling at the disbelief in the question, Tifa smiled; the first one he'd seen her wear since right after she woke.

"Well, you were gorgeous, Cloud, and had promised to be my hero. When no one heard anything from you, I got worried." Her amusement faded and a very old, very familiar pain flickered across her face. "Daddy was negotiating a betrothal."

His hands curled into fists at the mention of her father. Cloud knew very well the home life she'd had after her mother passed.

Feeling the tension that her admittance incited, Tifa shakily reached until she caught his fist in her hand. He blew out a breath and forced himself to relax, allowing her to slide her hand into his properly.

"I thought…I thought I could come to Midgar, even if they wouldn't let me join SOLDIER," her voice fell, but had lost the haunted quality her prior words held. "I knew _you_ were here and that gave me the courage to come after you-to get away, but also to make sure you were okay. I knew I'd find you, no matter what, if I just didn't give up. You've always been a dear friend to me, Cloud-even when you didn't know it. Thank you for that."

Swallowing passed the emotion in his throat, Cloud smiled, wishing fervently that she could see how much her words meant to him. With his left hand, he covered hers where it nestled warmly in his right. Leaning down, he pressed a fond kiss to her cheek, unable to find the words to properly tell her how much _she'd_ always meant to _him_.

"I guess it's only fair to tell you that I wanted to join SOLDIER to get your attention," he finally settled on.

At her wide eyes, he gave a soft chuckle. "Well, you were gorgeous, Tifa, and wanted me to be your hero," he teased, turning her words around and making her blush. "Life took us to different places, but it's been good. I love what I do now and you…this is a temporary darkness, Teef. You shine too brightly for this to defeat you."

It was so close to the words that she'd given Zack on top of the Pillar, that she felt tears gather in her eyes. Sniffling, she squeezed his hand and then stiffly wiped her cheeks.

"I hope you're right, chocobo-head."

Moving around behind her, he disengaged the brakes and began wheeling her out of her room. "If there's one thing all of us have learned over the years, it's never to discount the insane solutions you and Rhapsodos can pull out of impossible situations."

The Crimson Guards beside her room heard him and their hearty agreements planted the first true seed of hope in Tifa's heart since she realized her body wasn't healing itself.

Outside of the formidable door (that really was nondescript, it was what the room contained that made Cloud uneasy) the Infantryman shifted and glanced to his friend. "Are you sure?" he whispered.

"Positive," she replied promptly, feeling the wards recognize her and allow her entrance. She sucked in a sharp breath when she realized she could _see_ the ribbons of magic. Now that she had cautiously begun fixing the Bond, the magic combined with everything else that had happened to her and was enhancing her sixth sense. It bolstered her determination, as if it was a sign that she was doing the right thing.

With a sigh, Cloud relented and wheeled her into the quarters. Following her directions and praying the Crimson General didn't decide to take out his frustration on _him_, Cloud pushed her into the bedroom.

The mage was sprawled on his stomach, at some point having kicked off everything but his underwear. Cloud winced, wishing he could erase that image from his mind. Tifa patted the blonde's hand when he rested it on her shoulder.

"I can take it from here," she told him.

"Er…he's passed out, Teef," he felt obligated to tell her. "He won't be much good getting you back."

She smiled reassuringly. "He'll wake up, don't worry."

Glancing between the two, Cloud rubbed the back of his neck. "All right, have it your way. If you need me, though, the phone is about a foot to your left. I mean it: don't sit here all night if he doesn't come to."

"If he doesn't, I'll call you," she promised.

Relaxing at that, he quietly told her where everything else was in relation to her and then silently left the room. When Tifa heard the outside door click shut, she took a steadying breath and tried to fortify herself. Genesis' magic swirled around her worriedly-embracing her with an eagerness that made the tension in her fade. Concentrating, she was delighted to discover that she could see it as well. It was a golden-red light show that cradled her and radiated from a figure in front of her.

"You can do this," she whispered doggedly, as she had all those years ago when she'd woken to blue eyes and a new life.

Digging deep, Tifa found the thin Bond she'd nearly choked into nonexistence. Slowly, she reached for it-gripping it like a lifeline and calling for Genesis with every fiber of her being. The stuttering, static of music shifted to right itself and sang life back into the Bond, making the mage's eyes snap open.

"Tifa," he groaned, rolling onto his back and holding his head when the room spun around him. In a flash, Genesis flared his power and burned away the rest of the alcohol. When he blinked and saw her sitting at his bed, he was beside her immediately.

"What's happened? How did you get here? Are you all right?" he asked, checking her over and finding nothing amiss. A beat later, awareness slammed into him as the fog of alcohol completely left him. He dropped like a rock back onto the bed.

The Bond was humming with vitality between them, truly open on her side for the first time since she'd been taken. He'd known she was hurting, but this…this…

"Tifa," he whispered again, cupping her face and seeing her drop her eyes reflexively.

"I'm sorry," she broke in, tears spilling down her cheeks and over his hands as she finally found her voice. "I'm so sorry. What do I _do_, Genesis? I don't…I didn't mean to…" She stuttered to a stop, suddenly lost as to what she wanted to say to him.

Shaking his head, he brushed the hair away from her face as a pained expression flickered over his. "Don't apologize. You have nothing for which to apologize, my heart. As for what you should do, you only needed to reopen the Bond to begin doing it."

Leaning into his familiar hands, she exhaled shakily, confused about what he meant, but feeling more herself than she had since her captivity.

"I don't want to hurt anymore," she whispered in a voice so vulnerable Genesis' throat closed upon hearing it. "Every move hurts and that scares me because I can't see and it feels like I'm still being interrogated. The-they didn't let me sleep much and that last day, I don't even remember most of it well. It's just one big cloud of pain," she admitted with a whimper. "It's stupid."

"It's not stupid," he countered firmly. "Wait a moment, all right?"

Hiccupping, she nodded. When she heard him stand and clothes rustle, she blinked; her situation momentarily pushed to the back of her mind.

"Wait, were you _naked_?" she exclaimed, her face heating brilliantly.

Genesis paused, a grin pulling at his face before he finished pulling a shirt over his head. "No, but I wasn't decent."

"Oh, Cloud's never going to be able to look at you again," she muttered, startling a laugh out of him.

"Well, that answers the riddle of how you arrived here," he told her, deliberately making light talk as he carefully scooped her out of her wheelchair.

Her flinch made his heart twist as he settled her carefully on his bed.

Feeling him tenderly curl up behind her, she tensed. "What are you doing?"

The mage tucked a blanket around her and nestled her body against his, not draping an arm over her for fear of aggravating her nerves.

"I'm taking away the hurt," he replied quietly. "Trust me."

After a moment, she relaxed and nodded. Closing his eyes, he followed the Bond-reveling at the return of it, even at the expense of feeling how devastated she was. When he found what he needed, he sank his magic into her and felt her gasp.

Certain that her body wasn't feeling the pain for the moment, he wrapped her in his arms and held her securely. Tifa felt like a leaking faucet as water once more made its way down her face; this time in absolute relief.

"What did you do?"

Smiling, he kissed the crown of her head and held onto the Bond tightly. "With the Bond fully open, I can push Cure to you from the _inside_ out, rather than vice versa. I should have most of the frayed nerves healed by tomorrow, my heart. I would have done it sooner, but you had to be ready to allow the Bond to heal. I couldn't force it on you, badly as I wished I could have simply stolen away the hurt."

His lips thinned as he debated with himself. Deciding that he should at least broach the subject, he continued. "Nero embedded his Darkness in the wound on your chest as well. That is why it refused healing for so long. The Darkness festered like a cancer, growing with your pain and perpetuating it. It is also one reason your nerves are still so raw. What was done physically to you ensured that you would suffer from that alone, but the Darkness fed your depression and kept your nerves from healing. There was only so much I could heal from the outside."

Overwhelmed, she tentatively tested his words by stretching out her arm. Feeling the pain swiftly receding, she determinedly wiggled until she was facing him.

"I can see you," she admitted on a breath, his words answering questions she didn't know she'd had. The feelings washing over her, however, pushed the sinister subject to the side for the time being. Right then, all she wanted to do was bury herself in Genesis and just let him take care of her.

"What?" he asked, jerking his gaze to her eyes. Confusion settled over him at finding her gaze still that flat blankness.

She gave a small smile. "Your magic. I can see your magic and it radiates from you like…I can't even describe it. I just know it's amazing."

At that, an idea slammed into him, making him grin passed the emotion the awe in her voice sparked. Pushing it to the side, he ran his knuckles over her cheek.

"What made you come to me tonight?" he wanted to know, studying her features and holding her as tightly as she could stand.

Sniffling, she tucked her head under his chin and breathed in the much-loved scent of him. Silence stretched between them as she tried to put everything into words. "I resented everyone for being so damned encouraging and hated myself for being a burden at the same time. I wished that I had died," she admitted, her voice breaking on the last word. "Everything that made me, _me_ was damaged or taken, Genesis. I don't know what to do with myself now and I hate, _hate_ feeling so scared and lost with no way to do anything about it. Angeal sat with me some and I guess…I guess I finally realized how much I was hurting everyone else by letting the darkness consume me."

Her hands slid up to clench in the front of his tee shirt. "I _never_ want to hurt you, or make you think that I blame you. What happened wasn't your fault. I just didn't have the strength to deal with _your_ emotions on top of my own messed up ones. Everything was just…too much." She listened to the thrum-thrum of his heart, feeling it in her chest. Here was safety and _home_ and suddenly a small piece of her came back. "I was so looking forward to your mission being over and now…it's like nothing I've done the last few years matters."

"It matters, Tifa, and I _will_ make you see again," he suddenly promised her, the conviction in his words bringing her up short.

"Genesis," she began, a resigned caution in her voice that had him cutting her off.

"I _swear_, Tifa," the mage vowed, making her eyes widen.

Genesis never made promises he couldn't keep. If it had been anyone else, she would have been furious with their audacity. This was the Crimson General, however, and if _anyone_ could give her back her sight, he could.

Slowly, she swallowed and then nodded, pushing her cheek back against his chest. "Okay. I believe you."

And, just like the night he'd left, all of the convoluted shit that had happened between them went away while they clung to each other. They had more to sort through and fights waiting to happen, but right now-in that moment-he was just Genesis and she was just Tifa and no one else in the world mattered.


	15. In Which Genesis Takes A Chance

**AN: **Sooo...a few loose ends and a bit of the game I bet you didn't think I'd use. (At least, I hope you didn't. I so wanted to surprise you!) Let me know if you like it, because this isn't the last chapter. :)

* * *

"Where are we?" Tifa asked her companion quietly, hearing her words still echoing off a large space. The smell of earth filled her nose and there was a moist feeling in the air. The entire place radiated a power unlike anything she'd ever encountered.

Genesis smiled as she turned her head around and wondered if she could see anything here besides him.

"We're in Banora," he replied. "This is a place I've kept hidden and secure for a long time."

He'd smuggled her out of ShinRa that morning and 'borrowed' a helicopter. Now, in the bowels of his home village, he prayed that he wasn't making a mistake. He prayed Minerva would grant him this, that he hadn't killed both of them with this endeavor. Still, Tifa rested trustingly in his arms and he knew that if anyone deserved a miracle, she did.

"Can you stand a moment?"

Hesitantly, she nodded. "I believe so."

Not wanting to push her, he decided to settle her on a ledge in the nest of blankets he'd insisted she be wrapped in. She huffed, but didn't protest, letting him know she hadn't been as certain as she'd seemed.

"I'll be right back," he told her, pressing a kiss to her brow.

"I know."

Smiling, he moved to stand in front of the giant statue holding the Materia he never thought he'd use. His face turned serious as he focused on his magic. Dropping to one knee, he placed Sacred Intent in front of him and bowed his head.

Desperately, he prayed to Minerva and then let his magic activate the Goddess Materia. The world exploded around them.

"_All these years, you've guarded my Materia,_" a beautiful-terrible voice boomed around the cavern. "_Why have you suddenly shirked your duty?"_

Clenching his fists on his rapier, he kept his head bowed. "I come for someone who doesn't deserve what has been done to her, my lady. Please, please heal her."

Minerva peered down at him as the Lifestream swirled through the cavern. Tifa was frozen, confused as to what was happening, but seeing the most resplendent being possible appear in front of a prostrate Genesis.

The goddess shifted her attention to the girl and something of her features softened. "_Little Rhapsody, indeed, my First Song is correct: your suffering has been great."_ Stretching out her hand, she called Tifa to her. The girl gasped when she appeared directly before the deity.

"_Such pain through so many, and so much hope still. I wondered if you would be strong enough for him. Are you, child?"_

Blushing, Tifa felt as if her most private feelings and self were on display. It made her uneasy and frankly terrified. What she was asking…_was_ she strong enough for Genesis-no matter the outcome today? Could she take care of him and let him take care of her, even when she wanted nothing more than to sink into numbness?

A lifetime of memories flashed through her mind and everything that really mattered to her always led back to the man at her feet. Losing him would be _worse_ than losing her sight, and the idea made terror nearly seize her lungs. He must have taken a huge risk to call the deity and Tifa feared abruptly that the price for doing so wouldn't be worth even the return of her sight.

Working her jaw, she went against her nature and broke open her heart. "Yes," she answered firmly, spilling everything left of herself into that one word. She prayed that it would be enough, that the goddess wouldn't punish Genesis. She _couldn't_ lose him. Not now; not after everything they'd come through. Not _ever_ if she had any say in it.

Minerva smiled then, scooping Tifa up and holding her in the palm of her hand. Then, she turned to the still-kneeling Genesis, who hadn't heard the conversation.

"_You've grown, my First Song,_" she told him, the words tinged with affection and approval. _"When you found me as a child, you were so filled with anger that your oath to me caught my attention. How could someone so filled with darkness become a guardian of light? I looked into your heart and I saw all that you could be, all that you would be if you clung to me. Now, here you are…still a guardian of light and still clinging to me to heal your world. Such faith, child, in both of you."_

Then, she plucked him from the ground, holding him in her other palm. Genesis blinked in shock, having never truly looked upon her countenance. Everything sharp and angry inside him stilled and the Bond sang so loudly, it filled every crevice of the cavern. The Lifestream swirled through him and into Tifa, making both of them gasp and Minerva laugh delightedly.

"_Very well-a boon for faith, a boon for the love that now fills you."_

Her power washed over them in caressing waves, healing every part of them and gifting them boons that they would only later discover the extent of. A lifetime passed and then, as suddenly as she had come, Minerva was gone.

Genesis found himself kneeling beside a panting Tifa.

"Gen," she coughed and then shot up, eyes wide and swinging unerringly to his. "I can see!" She nearly fell, scrambling to throw herself at him. "I can _see!_"

Laughing, he fell backwards with the strength of her tackle, holding her to him tightly. She was glowing with happiness, the emotion written into every part of her being.

Pushing back her hair, he studied the swirl of red in her Mako blue. Her body was rejuvenated, as if her darkest week had never taken payment in blood. Crying and laughing, she couldn't help but bend over and begin raining giddy kisses down on his face. He grinned, his hands settling on her hips as she thanked him, thanked Minerva, and just generally delighted in _seeing_ his beloved features again.

"I _missed_ you," she told him, finally leaning back and meeting his eyes shyly.

His expression turned tender as he stroked her side lightly. "As did I, my heart."

Biting her lip, she reached for her courage one last time and let her heart open to his completely. Genesis' eyes widen as the rest of him went completely still.

"You've been coordinating a lot more of my life than I ever really want to know, from that first meeting, Genesis. I know the Mage Mark means more to you than you wanted me to realize when you first saw it. A part of me is really indignant at you for your manipulations and high-handedness." Her eyes bubbled with that expressive red as she contradicted her words by smiling. "But mostly, I just love you. I think I always have and I know I always will. The outcome of today wouldn't have changed that."

Something like reverence shone from his eyes as he cupped her face. His side of the Bond was a whirlwind of passion and so much love she almost couldn't breathe from it all.

"When first my magic met yours, Tifa, I _knew_ you were meant for me. I won't apologize for holding to that, because as small as you were and as confused as that knowledge made me, I found something perfect when you activated my Fire."

She smirked. "I knew you had felt me as much as I felt you! You couldn't have protected me from your power so much if you hadn't been just as close to me as I was you."

The corners of his eyes crinkled in happiness, as he agreed. "Yes, but I was only certain when you deliberately set out to prove that you could handle anything, my darkness included. It wasn't your cheeky paper ball that truly drew my attention to you that second meeting. I knew I'd come to adore you; and so when you blew me through the wall of the training room with the force of our combined magic, it was no surprise to me to look up into your laughing face and realize that I loved you."

Sitting, he steadied her as she slid into his lap, her face heating at their intimate position. "Happy birthday, love."

Choking tearful giggles, she realized that it _was_ her birthday. "You are the most amazing, insane man."

He grinned before tipping up her head and meeting her eyes deliberately. This time, he moved so slowly she automatically knew what he was going to do. Her heart leapt as her lids fluttered closed. Their breath mingled for one tantalizing span of a minute before Genesis covered her mouth with his own. It was her first _true_ kiss and completely melted her bones. The mage's lips moved tenderly, mind-numbingly against hers as he leisurely taught her to respond. Shyly, Tifa kissed him back, losing herself in the joy that flowed between them and the heat that curled in her belly.

Genesis let his magic wrap around her, his wing once more appearing to do the same.

Shocked, Tifa pulled back and looked at the white appendage. "Er…"

Laughing at the face she made and the way she kept looking between his eyes, his mouth and his wing, Genesis hugged her to him.

"It's a long story."

* * *

Chic was reaming out one of the new guys when the door from the hangar opened. His tirade died swiftly when he spotted Genesis and Tifa enter. The mage had a hand on the small of her back, his eyes bright as he listened to what she was telling him. For her part, the small General was fairly leaning on him, her face alight with happiness. Chic felt his jaw drop. In the light, he could see her Mark curling down her bare arms and ending in bursts on the back of her hands. As he looked, it seemed alive-dancing like a real flame. The only time he'd seen it so vibrant, she'd been expending nuclear-level magic.

Snapping to attention, he saluted them formally. "Generals!" he greeted, though Genesis was in jeans and Tifa was still in her hospital scrubs.

He didn't know what had happened, but somehow, the little miss had made a complete recovery. The man figured he'd have to get the scoop from the two that were guarding her room last night.

When Tifa's eyes met his, he felt all his worry melt away.

"At ease," she smiled. "Genesis is just taking me home."

Genesis' face had adopted the look Chic was used to seeing from him-professional and unyielding. However, he didn't release the woman at his side, making their subordinate's eyes bug. Tifa didn't see the expression, her face tipped up to Genesis' with something akin to adoration in her eyes.

"He fixed me," she told her men, reluctantly turning her attention back to them, "so I guess you'll be stuck with me still."

Cheers erupted in the hall as the men couldn't help breaking rank and swarming their Generals. Even Genesis' had to smile at their genuine relief and happiness.

When Zack and Cloud came in to check out what was causing the commotion, they were swept up into the same emotional high. Quickly pushing to their friend's side, they practically snatched her up.

Tifa laughed gleefully as Zack hugged her tightly and then passed her to a smiling Cloud. Pulling back, she met his natural blue eyes with such warmth, his breath was stolen.

"See? I told you he would take care of me."

Meeting Genesis' gaze, Cloud nodded once. "Yeah, and I told you that if anyone could do the impossible, it was you two."

Agreements broke out around them as the men set up a celebration right there. Someone must have left to spread the word, because soon Angeal and a just returned Sephiroth were flying into the hall. Spotting a laughing Tifa tucked under Genesis' arm, they made a path to her in a heartbeat.

Tears filled her eyes as she stepped into their warm embraces. "Thank you for not giving up on me," she whispered. "I love you."

Emotion coated their throats and when they finally allowed her back onto her feet, they turned their attention to their brother. He was watching with contentment, a stillness about him that they'd never seen. His lips quirked in amusement a moment later.

"Is this the part where you go into overprotective weird mode?" he teased, using the question Tifa had after her date with Zack.

Disbelief washed their expressions until Sephiroth rolled his eyes and Angeal slugged him in the arm.

"Asshole."

"You and Fair are spending way too much time together," the mage told him.

The Black General snorted. "You are unbelievable. And, _yes_, we are going to have a talk with you."

Covering her mouth, Tifa glanced from Genesis to her brothers. A wicked glint sparked in the mage's eyes as he arched a brow.

"Is that so? I suppose I should at least make it worth your while, then."

And, with that, he spun Tifa to him and tipped her back into a thorough kiss, frazzling all of her thought processes.

The hall's cheers were deafening.


	16. In Which Another Journey Begins

**AN: **The final chapter! Thank you all so much for all your support and fabulous reviews! I sincerely hope that you have enjoyed the journey; I know I have. All my love and hugs!

* * *

The waves were warm on her feet as Tifa wiggled her toes in the sand. Grinning, she turned to see Genesis setting up an umbrella for them on the beach. After everything that they'd gone through, being here was like waking from a nightmare. With the Bond humming with Genesis' happiness and her own matching it, _this_ felt more real than any of the darkness they'd faced. She still had nightmares sometimes, sneaking into Genesis' room when she did, but they were slowly dissipating. She had a feeling Minerva had a hand in her mind recovering nearly as swiftly as her body, and she sent thanks to the deity every day.

The biggest boost to her healing, though, was Genesis' unwavering belief and support. He had a darkness inside him that had lived very close to the surface while he was undercover. A few nights ago, however, he'd admitted that he thought Minerva had calmed it. He said that the struggle with his own genes wasn't there anymore and-after having the struggle his entire life-he hadn't realized how weak it made him.

That had prompted her to gape at him. If he considered himself _weak_ before, she wasn't sure what kind of Hell he could unleash now. It was a good thing AVALANCHE had died completely and Wutai had finally surrendered.

Her surname still fit her, 'Lockhart', as it was still a struggle for her to speak up about her feelings and wants, but Genesis was scary good about anticipating her. Even before the Bond, if there was something she wanted and he knew about it, he'd make sure she got it. Fiddling with her new-more elaborate-earring, she wondered if she should feel embarrassed about that.

"No," he answered her musings, wrapping his arms around her. "I quite enjoy spoiling you, love." Nuzzling her hair, he sighed at the sight of the white pearl. "I am sorry we were unable to recover your original."

Swallowing, she shook her head and finally felt ready to tell him. "It wasn't in the rubble of Deepground." Holding his forearms tightly, she clarified, "They didn't take it from me. I guess they thought its magic was part of the Mark's, since they couldn't figure out what the Mark was. One of the men thought he'd try a different form of interrogation and the protective spells were triggered. They'd been tested almost to max during Rosso's torture, and this was the final straw. The spells pretty much disintegrated him, but in the process, disintegrated the earring as well."

Closing his eyes, Genesis tried to get his fury under control. He'd wondered if any of the cretins had attempted something like that, but as none of the reports contained indications, he hadn't asked. The last thing he wanted to do was make her relive that kind of attack.

"Did any of them try again?" he gritted out.

Shaking her head, she leaned back into him. "No. I think it scared the daylights out of them. Scared me, too. You saved me more than once down there, Genesis."

Releasing a breath, he decided not to pursue the topic. She'd already recounted what had happened when Nero forced his Darkness into her, which was a kind of rape unto itself, the mage felt. They were in Costa del Sol for two weeks of _good_ memories. He wasn't about to let the past encroach on them in such a near-paradise. Especially after the discussion his brothers had forced on him shortly after Tifa recovered.

The corner of his mouth hitched up when he glanced down. Untangling their hands, he teasingly traced the top of her swimsuit, delighting in the blush that spread across her décolletage. It made her Mark dance and their magic sing.

"You were wrong, you know," he murmured to her, his lips against her shoulder.

"Huh?" she stuttered, her skin prickling with goose-bumps as that familiar electricity rose between them.

"I find your blush more than 'cute', love, and I am most definitely going to call attention to it."

Shuddering at the light brushes of his lips on her skin, she made an inarticulate sound in the back of her throat. She felt him smile a moment before he swept her off her feet and carried her back toward their blanket.

Sometimes she felt very young in their life and sometimes she felt very old. She'd spent most of her life feeling not good enough; always reaching for what she didn't think she'd ever have.

From the very first, Genesis had wiped all of that away. No matter what, he'd always given her something to believe in: _herself_. Because, well, _he'd_ always believed in her, and if Genesis said something was so, then it was the gospel truth.

"You're beautiful," he breathed against her lips as she bashfully let her hands return his affection.

"Minerva bound us more than even the Bond, didn't she?" Tifa asked softly, watching his face as she traced his toned chest, seeing the crackling ball of electricity that had blossomed over his heart after their trip to Banora.

"Aye," he agreed, catching her hand and kissing her fingers. "You're mine, Tifa Lockhart. You even bore my name while I was away."

Her face heated at the reminder. "I don't know if it's more embarrassing, or less, that they started calling me 'Rhapsody' on their own."

The corners of his eyes crinkled in that way that always made her heart swell. "They wouldn't have done it, had you asked for it, love. None of the Guard is a fool. Even ignorant of our Bond, they recognized my claim on you."

"I'm not a dog bone," she grumbled, though it was pretty pathetic sounding as he'd taken that moment to begin pressing kisses to her wrist and inner arm.

Sighing, she collapsed backwards and wrapped her arms around his neck when he leaned over her. "You had to wait a long time for me, didn't you?"

Rubbing her nose with his own, he shrugged. "Not really. It wasn't a chore to be endured, my heart. You were young and so was I in a great many ways. You taught me _how_ to love you without even realizing it. Because you weren't of age, I didn't feel pressured to act on the situation; I felt that we had time to grow into each other. I had always kept my ambitions a priority above dating and so I was rather lost as to what to do with you when you appeared in my life." A smile lit his face. "It was quite enlightening, being the confidante of a teenage girl."

That made her giggle, curling into him as he shifted to lay on his side. "I was jealous of the girls fawning over you, even if I didn't know it at the time. I can't believe you were so nice and supportive about me going on a date with Zack."

His expression turned smug, making her frown in suspicion.

"What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything to the boy, although Sephiroth may have threatened him with Masamune."

Groaning, she thumped him. "And, I suppose you were an innocent bystander while this happened?"

"Of course."

Tifa rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "How come _I_ didn't get to threaten anybody over you? And don't tell me that you didn't threaten Zack. I know you well enough to know that you said _something_ to him he probably took as a veiled threat."

Unable to help the chuckle, he looked down at her. "I seem to recall you tossing Scarlet out the chopper door, love."

Mortification washed over her as she winced. "I'd blocked that out of my mind. Stop laughing! I didn't know who she was then! All I saw was this crazy bimbo flinging herself into a restricted helicopter as we were leaving! It was my first mission with you and I was really excited."

"You don't know how much torment she endured because of that, my heart. My men despised her and seeing you do what they all wished they could brought quite a bit of happiness to the Guard. I'm still not sure how I managed to keep a straight face. I was flabbergasted at the whole thing."

Finally giving into the humor, she smirked. "You yelled at Peterson to take off and then rubbed your eyes before sighing and looking at me. 'Tifa,' you said, 'that was Scarlet Scarlet, the head of Weapons Development.' I thought you were furious with me. I was almost sick right there because I'd messed up so royally and you had _never_ been cross with me."

He snorted. "I was trying to reign in my laughter and sudden desire to kiss you. I could have fallen in love with you just for that. When you turned white and sort of hunched down, my own magic berated me."

Red swirled with blue as she looked at him. "That was when Peterson lost it. I swear he sounds like a demented rooster when he really gets to laughing."

Genesis grinned, letting her trace the bolts of lightning that decorated his torso. "I've never thought about it, but he does, doesn't he? However, I made sure you knew I wasn't upset with you."

"Yeah, you rolled your eyes at Peterson and then winked at me. We had the side doors open so the wind was whipping your hair back and then the sun hit you just perfectly. You took my breath away," she admitted quietly.

Pulling her up, he kissed her, tracing the seam of her mouth until she relented and gave him access. It still made her dizzy with anticipation and giddiness, his kisses, but she was slowly learning what made him lose his mind and forget that they were in public.

"Tell me another memory," she requested a while later, when he was able to pull himself away. "Something good."

"Something good," he mused, tracing her shoulder down to her hand. "I remember the first time I _knew_ that you didn't think of me like a brother."

At her questioning look, the mage's face turned amused. "The first time I believe I wasn't wearing my uniform around you."

Knowing what he meant, she flushed and covered her eyes with her hand. "Oh, I can't believe you remember that!"

"How could I not? Every time after that I wore jeans, you asked me how I wasn't assaulted. I did have the misfortune of being the focus of some unwanted attention, which is why I don't usually wear jeans at HQ. When I did submit to comfort, however, it was worth the irritation to see your reaction."

Reaching down, he pulled her leg into his hand and kneaded her calf. "Your turn, love."

Shifting, she wiggled until she was pressed into his side, thrilling at the feel of their skin sliding against each other. "The last night you left, when I was messing with you about staring at my chest, it kind of took me aback that you didn't even blink at my flirting."

Genesis arched a brow and slid his hand up to rest behind her knee. "Of course I didn't. I wanted you and was simply waiting for a sign from you that you returned the sentiment. You had turned of age and the fact that you even thought to flirt with me let me know you were at least subconsciously ready for more overt advances. You were a very bright light to me during that mission, love. I don't think I could have completed it had I not had you."

"You let me believe the Bond was more of an accident than it really was," she accused, though the words held no heat.

A calculating expression crawled onto his face. It was familiar to her, however, and so her only response was to raise her brows pointedly.

"Perhaps," he compromised. "There was a time when you didn't question anything I did, you know."

She stuck out her tongue at him. "I think I questioned more than you want to remember. Regardless, that was before a _goddess_ practically _married_ us."

At that topic, he paused and met her eyes seriously. "She was exceptionally generous to us. Will you tell me what she said to you?"

The question was simply curious-not pushy and Tifa wondered if she could even begin to relate how monumental the conversation felt to her.

"She asked me if I was strong enough for you."

Startled, Genesis felt his brows draw together as he listened, studying her embarrassed, still-awed, features. From the Bond, he could feel just how deeply the conversation had touched her.

"It was more than just that, though. It was like she saw everything inside of me and wanted to know if I could open myself to something greater than just me. She was protecting you, but she was also pushing me to embrace what I _knew_ would be my happiness. I realized that I could lose my sight and I'd still find a way to keep living. If I lost _you_, I…," she trailed off, shaking her head as the words she needed fled. Deciding that the simplest way might be the best, she settled on clarifying with, "I couldn't live without my other half. So, that was answer enough. I told her 'yes'."

Pressing light kisses to her face, he worked through his emotions. "I've guarded her Materia since I was a child. Should the wrong person activate it, the power of the Lifestream would corrupt them."

"She called you a guardian of light," Tifa whispered, seeing his contentment and happiness at the words.

"She wasn't speaking only of her Materia, love. She was charging me with your protection as well. Allowing you a return Mark on me-even without mage status-sealed the Bond between us eternally. You called it a marriage-you were right, love. For better or worse, we are each other's, as I saw the day you breezed into my world."

An annoying tune broke the charged moment. Scowling, Tifa rolled over and dug through her bag until she found her phone. Flipping it open, she growled when she saw what had interrupted her. Curious, Genesis sat up beside her and read the message over his shoulder. His eyes narrowed as he did.

"He can't be serious," he scoffed.

"It's Zack," she grumbled, "of course he's serious. You know he met that girl Cissnei through Elena and has been over the moon ever since."

Snatching the device, he typed out a curt answer and then turned off the phone. Tossing it back into her bag, he rounded on her.

"Now, Gen…" she began, holding out a hand to ward him off.

Catching the appendage, he stopped her retreat. Feeling her giddiness and anticipation, he let a dark look slither across his face; a preview of what was to come. When her nipples hardened under her suit and her eyes dilated in response, he rolled her until he was settled between her legs.

"I believe we were discussing good memories," he drawled against her mouth.

Whimpering, Tifa eagerly agreed. The Bond flared between them until all they knew was each other.

And they were home.

_The End_


End file.
